How Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy conquered the many faces of Rose Weasley
by alexiroseni
Summary: Rose and Scor run into each other 3 years after graduation and it seems they're finally at a place where they can say "I've always loved you" but then life happens, bringing with it a whole new meaning to those four little words. (Icon by annogueras on dA)
1. Uncharted

Chapter One - Uncharted

Rose Weasley is not anyone of note. She is not daring, yet responsible like Al. She is not a Quidditch prodigy like Lily. She is not brilliant like Hugo. She is not gorgeous like Dominique. She is not notorious like James and Fred. She is merely Rose Nymphadora Weasley and, try as she might, she was never planning to be anything more.

Quite frankly she was fine with that as she sat, chewing the end of the quill in her hand and reread the ledger sitting on her desk. Sales from the bookstore she worked at were on the rise. She laughed in confusion for most of what they had sold in since she'd arrived a month ago was still to the regulars. So why were they all suddenly buying twice as much? It wasn't Christmas. Many of the titles had been in the bookstore since forever. They didn't have a new customer base. It was as if the people they sold to were able to find more of what they wanted since she'd come.

The door bells chimed interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello, welcome to Forrester's Used Books. Browse as long as you want and holler..." she spun around to face the customer but stopped short when she found herself looking at familiar face "...hello."

"Holler hello? Well if you insist." Scorpius Malfoy smiled down her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, I was going to say 'holler if you need anything' but when I realized it was you my thoughts scattered, I guess." She made her way around the desk to stand in front of him. "I didn't think it was possible for you to grow any taller; but you have, as always, proved me wrong. I'm going to get a crick in my neck."

"You haven't changed a bit now have you Rose Weasley?"

"Well, if you say so..." Rose looked at her feet and laughed a bit nervously before glancing back up and catching his intent gray eyes. She changed her tone. "Anyways, you came in here for a reason and I have yet to help you. What are you looking for?"

"You might not know, but I am studying to be a healer." He looked quite proud of himself before sheepishly grinning. "And I have this paper due on the reading I didn't know we had from this book I don't own so I wanted to see if you, well this store, had a copy of it that I can borrow."

"This isn't a library Malfoy. We're not at Hogwarts anymore." She looked up at him and sighed at the look of despair on his face. "What title are you looking for?"

"Halbird's Solution To Almost Everything."

"You need a copy? I thought that was the kind of thing you could write yourself." Rose noted the twinge of malice in her voice as she headed in to back stacks. She was grateful that Scorpius didn't say anything back. She wasn't sure what had come over her to make the silly comments poured out. They hadn't seen each other…well since graduation. It was now February, three years later. She found the book in question and turned to hand it to him

"Here you go. I guess I can allow you to have it and then make you pay when you return it."

"Really, you would bend the rules for me?"

She handed him the book wrapped in brown paper. "No, I allow all of our patrons this privilege. Don't think so highly of yourself. Just try to get it back here within the week. Thanks."

Then she turned back to her work, thinking, wrongly, that Scorpius would take his bag and leave.

But instead of a simple thank you and taking his book with the promise of returning it in mint condition he spoke. "I have to say it is nice to see you. You didn't go to the festivities at the Burrow over holidays did you?"

He might be taller but that only meant there was more insufferable-ness to deal with. _Owsh, Rose, what thoughts!_ She berated herself, before looking up to answer him politely. Her smile froze when she saw his mannerisms. He had leaned against the counter and smiled his 'make you melt' smile. She didn't want to let him win her over. She wanted him to leave and not get her thinking about her family.

"Uh…no, you didn't because I wasn't there. I was actually working on a project." She stated and then tried to distract herself with work. Maybe he'd leave if she ignored him. Where were those back orders she needed to file? But Scor was anything if not determined in his course of action.

"What kind of project?" Scor smiled sweetly as he followed her around the small store.

"Well, I am working on an anthology, if you must know. Listen, I am closing up for lunch. Can you go?" She all but slammed the papers in her hands down on the file cabinet. Scorpius looked taken aback.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you in a week."

Rose looked at him, confused, until he lifted the book to remind her why he was here in the first place and why she would see him again so soon.

"Right, ok." He walked to the door. She followed him, trying not to look like she was driving him out as she drove him out.

He barely got out his final "Bye." When Rose shut the front door and turned the lock. Returning to the desk she breathed deeply trying to sort her emotions from whatever had just happened. She sunk to the floor leaning with her back against the desk.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

She lifted herself so she could she over the desk to the source of that infernal noise. Scorpius was still there outside of the shop banging on the locked door. He didn't look like he was going to go anywhere so she got up to see what the hell he wanted now.

"Yes?"

"I accidently left my school bag and I need it."

Rose turned to see the bag in question leaning by the counter. She retrieved it and tried to smile at Scorpius as she returned it.

"If you are going to lunch do you want to join me, we could catch up or something?" Scorpius tried to transmit that he meant no harm by his smile. Rose looked thoughtful for all of two seconds then she dismissed the idea.

"No." she said and then she re-shut and re-locked the door.

* * *

Scor wouldn't see her again until after the section was read and the paper written, but if he was honest then he have to admit that he had thought about their interaction every day since she had refused to go to lunch with him. At first he'd said she was the same but afterwards he could tell she was quite different. It confused him. His confusion _almost_ caused him to send an owl to Albus Potter, his best friend and the only person who he knew understood Rose Weasley. But what would he write? _Hey Al, I ran into your cousin Rose and she was weird. No, not like she is normally, but weirder, you know…? Well you wouldn't because you weren't there. I just thought I'd let you know. So, will I see you this weekend at the Ly's? Yeah, well, gotta go write my stupid paper so see you mate…_

No, that was not going to work. He was not that desperate. He wasn't desperate at all! He was just confused that he had been received so coldly by her after they'd been apart for three years. He had thought they had been, for lack of a better word, close, very close during school. Then after graduation she'd disappeared. Despite his confusion and curiosity, he waited the full allotted week before going back to the bookstore.

Pushing through the door Scorpius tried to compose his face and not betray that he was excited to take another shot at the mystery of Rose Weasley. She was helping another patron, whose face alight with joy of explaining about the title that she had in her hand.

"Well, Mrs. Graves I am happy that you found what you were looking for. I have not read many of Professor Harley's books." Rose wrapped the book in brown paper and set it with several others in a paper bag. Scorpius held the door open for the small, elderly witch who was laden with several parcels already, and smiled at her as she left.

"That was charming of you." Rose snarked

"You think so?" Scorpius' curiosity was raging as he met her sharp blue eyes. "I do try."

"Hmm," she broke eye contact "did you bring back the book?"

"Actually, I came to tell you I lost it."

"WHAT?" she screeched. "I knew I should not have trusted it to you! Well it isn't a rare book but that was our best copy. Ugh." She slapped her forehead and looked like she would keep ranting but Scorpius put up his hand to stop her.

"I'm kidding." He held up the book with a small smile that was almost a smirk. "I wanted to see how you would react."

Her eyes narrowed but Scorpius could see the smile forming on her lips. He set the book down and smiled wider before speaking again.

"Will I see you at the Ly's this weekend?"

Rose's face fell as she picked up the book and began looking it over for damage.

"It's this weekend? I couldn't remember when it was. I have the invitation here somewhere," she set the book down and started rummaging through the papers covering her desk "But I don't know. I mean, aren't we a little old for birthday parties?"

"It's not like there will be balloons and party games. Rose, it's a chance for a bunch of us to get together. We do that often since we all live so close together."

Scorpius wondered how long it had been since she had seen anyone but he didn't think it a good idea to ask. Rose still looked incredibly unsure. Was this the same Rose who had jumped into her Head Girl duties without any experience as a prefect? Scorpius was amazed yet again that she could have changed so much.

"I don't know Scorpius. I have a lot of work." She said gesturing to the shop.

Scorpius looked around the empty and impeccably organized shop and then back at Rose an eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"For my anthology." She corrected.

"It can wait one day." Scorpius purposely didn't ask what the anthology was about. He focused on getting her to come. It would be the perfect surpise for Ly. Ly and Rose had been best friends throughout school. "Come on Rosie. Please!"

* * *

Rose chewed her bottom lip. She didn't want to tell him that she hadn't seen her extended family since just after graduation. She didn't even know if they knew where she was working. Hermione and Ron were on a book tour and Hugo was interning in Ireland and they were the only ones who knew what she was up to.

"Scor, I am really not sure."

"I'll pick you up here at 8:00 and we'll go together, okay?"

He looked so eager and even if he was Scorpius Malfoy, Rose loathed disappointing people, so she nodded and he was gone.

8:00 was coming way too fast as Rose dug through her wardrobe of muggle and wizard clothes trying to find the right outfit. This was when she missed Dominique, with her effortless style. Rose frowned at her reflection. No, she could manage on her own. She pulled out a light grey sweater dress she had bought a few weeks ago in a spur of the moment decision. Looking at herself again she decided she looked decent enough as she pulled on a pair of black books before clipping her hair up. At least her hair always looked nice, that was one thing she shared with all her cousins. They all had nice hair.

She made her way to the front of the store (she lived in the flat above), turning off lights with a flick of her wand, and locked up. When she stepped out front she saw that Scorpius was already there waiting for her.

Rose's breath caught when she saw him. He looked dashing in all black. It heavily contrasted with his fair skin and white blonde hair but it didn't wash him out.

"We look like a funeral party." She laughed, stepping close enough that she had to tip her head back to look up at him, smiling mischievously.

Scorpius laughed. "Shall we go?"

"Actually I don't know where we are going." Rose looked at the ground.

"No worries. We can apparate side along if you want. The party will be at Ly's place."

Rose nodded and took his proffered arm noting that they had not been this close to each other since school.

_It could be so easy to fall back into the way things had been when we were Head Boy and Girl _Rose thought to her before pushing the thought away but not before their eyes did meet briefly before she focused on apparating. Back then Scor would have read her thoughts just by that look. _Was three years too long for that to still happen? I hope not_.

Rose breathed in and felt the familiar pull. When the pull faded and they stood in front of a town house in the wizarding district of London, near St. Mungo's, Rose stalled. She looked up at the house. All the lights were on and music poured out onto the streets. She sucked in a deep breath and rather than wait for Malfoy to say the encouraging words on the tip of his tongue she walked them up to the door and rang the bell.

"Scorpius! Rose! What a surprise! Hey everyone look who is here!" Lorcan called out after answering the door.

Rose looked around him to see that every room seemed to be brimming with people, most of whom she knew or was related to. This was not going to be an ordinary Saturday night for her. No, this territory was practically uncharted. But she was out of ideas of how to continue avoiding the coming confrontations so she guessed she should just jump in.

"Lorcan! Long time, no see! Happy birthday!" She let go of Scorpius' arm and hugged the birthday boy before throwing her into the party.


	2. King of Anything

Chapter Two - King Of Anything

Scor still stood at the front door and smiled awkwardly at Lorcan, who was in turn staring at him in shock. Suddenly it hit him. Everyone there would be just as shocked as he had been to see Rose. They weren't expecting her anymore. Lysander had sent the invitation as a simple courtesy. And then they show up together? It would only be more fodder for the gossip wheel. He grinned at Lorcan before going to find the Firewhiskey. He predicted he would need more than one before the night was over.

The party was in full swing. Scorpius had made sure they would be fashionably late as he always was. Well, he didn't actually think about those kinds of things, they just kind of happened to him. He watched Rose flutter through the crowds of people like a practiced politician. She had something to say to everyone and Scorpius saw in her the little 17 year old girl who had led her classmate's through seventh year and the 25th anniversary celebrations of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Where did you find her?" Albus asked coming to stand just behind him. They both watched Rose for a bit, drinking from their Firewhiskeys before Scorpius answered.

"Working at the used book store by the hospital."

Then they went back to silently watching Rose move through the party.

"Did you really come together?" Lily demanded. She seemed to just appear, standing there with Roxy and Lucy. Being stared down by Weasley women is incredibly intimidating and Scor wasn't sure how to respond to blend of curiosity and hostility in Lily's voice.

"They're not here together." Lucy said assertively. He and Lucy had only gone steady for ten months but it was the first time either of them had gone steady. Scorpius had ended it four months ago after Lucy started talking about moving in together.

"And if we were?" He tried to keep calm. He didn't want to flinch away from Lucy, but she was quite intimidating.

Rose was also standing there. She looked confused as to why Lucy looked like she was going to strangle Scor but she reached out and touched her cousin's arm. "Lu, I came with him because I haven't been to the twin's new place before. Speaking of which, those two are the reason we are here. Let's not make their birthday about us. Any other day can be filled with Weasley dramatics but not today."

Rose smiled her blindingly perfect smile and Scor saw yet another side to Rose, the one who put other people before herself. She let go of Lucy and looked around the room.

"Where is the second birthday boy?" she asked.

"Did I hear an almost forgotten but ever beautiful voice call my name?" Lysander (the git) and Blaise Zabini Junior approached with their usual flair.

"Oh, Rose, my love, were hath thou been?" Lysander kissed her hand before twirling her into a hug.

"Lost without you." Rose replied with a laugh. Scor had forgotten that they were always like this. No one would ever think that Rose and Lysander actually had a thing. But when you know each other from infancy you have established routines that even time apart can't break.

"June, how are you?" Like the fact that everyone called the moose-sized Gringotts spellbreaker June instead of Blaise because Scor had called him that when they first learned to talk. Rose got lost inside a bear hug for a bit before June asked the question foremost in everyone's mind.

"Where have you been Rose?"

It seemed to Scorpius that she froze for a second, looked at the assembly of cousins and friends before catching his eye. She looked like a scared animal until their eyes met then she regained confidence to reply.

"I've been working and travelling a good bit." The way she said it left them with no information and no suitable questions.

"Well, we have all been busy too." Lysander asserted clearing the tension before it rose. "Come on, I set aside a room in the back for us. This part of the party is more for Lorcan. He uses everything to help him politically." He sounded proud of his brother. It looked like Lorcan was on the fast track to Ministry leadership.

Lysander led the way through the small house until they were all settled across chairs and couches in a back living room. The conversation drifted from person to person as they shared about what they had been doing in the past weeks but it never back to Rose. They were rowdy and drank a little too much.

Scorpius knew he had two tests coming in the morning and he wanted some kind of rest before tomorrow. "I better get going."

"Me too." Rose followed Scorpius to the door. For some reason he wasn't surprised. Lysander came too and before they could leave he hugged them both.

"Don't stay strangers you two." He said before shutting the door.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Scor asked before starting to walk back the blocks to where they both lived. It was a nice night and neither felt comfortable apparating in the state they were in.

"I don't know." Rose fell into step with him naturally as they walked. "But that was quite the party."

"Was it good to see everyone?"

Rose shrugged. They walked in silence until they arrived at Rose's shop fifteen minutes later. They stood in front of her door, breathing out white clouds of air and just looking at each other.

"Rose, how long has it been since you have seen everyone?"

"Thank you for walking me home, Malfoy." Rose smiled before she ducked inside.

Scorpius Malfoy shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged towards his flat. Who was this Rose Weasley and what had she done with the other version of herself he had seen all night? He had assumed that the longer they spent time together the more he would understand her. Obviously one week with a two brief encounters was not enough. Maybe she would try and shut him out but her resistance would only made him want to get to know her more. Somewhere between leaving her place and shucking off his layers in his flat Scorpius mood changed. The challenge of getting to know Rose Weasley looked like the perfect diversion from what was formerly going to be a rather dull semester.

And so the weeks started to pass. Scorpius fit a daily trip to the bookstore into his schedule. He found that he never had the books he wanted for his research papers or that he wanted a secondary opinion on a topic from his classes. He was astute enough that he didn't attempt to engage Rose in any obvious ways. It was funny, however, that now that he knew they moved around in the same area, he suddenly saw her everywhere. At first he just let them keep moving just outside each other's world. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

He said as much to Al and June and Ly as they played billiards at Ly's place like they did every Thursday night.

"You will, no matter what man." Albus, who Scor and Lysander called "the wise" behind his back, admonished him.

"Yeah, you are kind of overwhelming, Scor." June as he pocketed the 12 ball.

"But she's more skittish than a mouse."

"And that makes you a cat?" Lysander looked at him askew. Ly was a git but he was extremely astute about relationships.

"No, gents, I am..."

"Hopelessly confused Scor, just play the bloody game." Al said looking pointedly at the cue in his hands.

Scor growled but dropped the topic and played his turn. He had reached a decision; Rose would now know he was there.

* * *

If Rose had known about that decision or even just that her schedule would change after lending that book to Malfoy she would have kicked him out immediately after he had entered her shop. But she hadn't known. So she found herself in a most horrendous situation.

"He is everywhere." Rose complained to her scruffy black cat, Winchester. It was true. Recently they met at least twice a day if not more and Scorpius managed to greet her every time.

"It's getting to be almost a hindrance." Rose confessed in a letter to Iris, an American she had met on her travels and with whom she kept close contact. "He has crossed streets, purposely walked the same direction as me, shouted over large crowds in public places, and waited for me to come out of the WC. The other day he sat at the table behind mine so we were back to back for all of lunch. He tries to make conversation. He seems to think we're friends."

Written out in her own neat script Rose suddenly realized the truth and the absurdity of the situation in a single blow. Scorpius Malfoy assumed friendship with her. She, however, didn't want friendship. She wanted to be left alone. Scor had always been too astute, too perceptive. He would, after only looking at her, know the exact question to ask to get her riled up and willing to express her feelings. It was horrendous and it had to stop. So Rose made a plan for the next time she saw Scor.

* * *

"We need to talk. Would you like to go for tea?"

The question took him by surprise and Scorpius almost dropped the book he was reading (Yes, he really was reading).

"Yeah sure." Scor replied

"Great! I'm on a break now. Let's go." She barely let him exit before locking the door behind them.

"You forgot to flip the sign around." Scor pointed out.

Rose unlocked, flipped the sign and relocked the door quicker than expected and stormed towards the tea room they both frequented, called "The Chipped Cup," without a word uttered.

Once inside Rose chose a one of the small tables for two, promptly sat and ordered a cup of the house blend called _Calm_. Scorpius did not fail to notice anything about her. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her hair was mussed from the hat she had crammed on her head and she had ordered something to calm her nerves. He sat, ordered some breakfast tea and launched into a lively account of trying to write his newest paper for school. As the words poured out of his mouth Scor noticed how she just watched the passers-by. She was too quiet. So he silenced his ramblings and stared her down across the table sipping his tea.

"You expect me to jump up on board with you." She said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius was baffled by the whole situation.

"Oh, you were listening." Rose settled a scorching gaze on him and only making Scor more puzzled.

"Of course I was listening." He answered

"A conversation normally involves two people." Rose stated.

"This is true. What is it you want to talk about?" Scorpius leaned forward onto the tabletop to look Rose directly in the eyes.

"This." Rose said as she gestured between herself and him. This taciturn, calculated Rose was the one he feared most. This was the face of master chaser on the Quidditch field about to nail you in the head with the quaffle and score, the face of the Head Girl about to dock major points. It was not a good sign.

"Rose?" He asked quietly.

"No, don't talk. You think you know best and that I need you! Well, I am not a poor lost little girl anymore. I don't need your maps. I am fine! I am living my own life now. I never asked for your friendship! Try not to waste anymore of my time. I don't need to be rescued. You are not me. I mean who died and made you king? You don't know me so who are you to tell me who to be?" Rose was fuming by the time she finished. Scorpius was baffled; so much so that he barely had time to react as she stood to leave. She was accusing him of things he didn't think he'd done.

He managed to grab her elbow. Scor wanted to make light of the situation but he also knew this was a Rose not to messed with. "Rosie, are you breaking up with me?"

Rose scoffed and tugged her elbow out of his grip. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, we are not even friends so how can I break up with you?"

And then she was gone leaving a confounded Healer in Training behind.


	3. Perfect

**A/N Hi everyone, thank you for the follows and favorites. Especially Mrs Grint-Corzan-Felton-Horan who has been around from the beginning. Also RainQueen71 and EllaLewis for their reviews! You made me so happy! **

**So I confused my self and could not figure out the****time frame for the story. I said that it was three years later in Chapter One but had Lily, Lucy and Roxy in Chapter Two when they would have still been in 7th year if it was three years later. So I wnet back and changed that. This story takes place four years after Rose and Scor's 7th year! Signing out, I am yours - Alex  
**

**Chapter Three - Perfect**

Needless to say Scorpius didn't change his routine despite his falling out with Rose. He still went daily to the bookstore to get the titles he needed. He greeted her whenever they saw each other. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. But Scorpius was determined to continue his quest. Rose Weasley would not elude him. But he was running out of reasons to stop by and "bother Rose" as Ly called it. Sitting down to an evening of studies Scor was close to writing off his cause as hopeless when there was a tap on the window.

He got up to see who it could be. A smallish grey owl sat looking in as him. He took the letter and gave it a candied chestnut.

"The monthly match is this weekend. It will be the most amazing one yet as James Sirius Potter is the host! Food and Fun for the whole Family!"

Scor jumped at least two feet in the air as the card sang it's contents. He shoved the invitation between two of his school books so it would get blown open again. The monthly match! That gave him a brilliant idea. Grabbing his coat and hat he left his apartment in a flash, school work completely forgotten.

He could not be sure if his plan succeeded until the weekend, when he stood amongst the only people he truly considered family unable to focus on the heated debate about teams. Then he saw the tell-tail red braid and heard the bell-like laughter that could only mean Albus the Wise had indeed gotten the elusive Rose Weasley to come to the monthly match. He turned his attention to Louis who was one of this month's captains.

"Alright clan, we are all here. So Teddy and I will pick our teams."

Back and forth, they went with some grumbling and some last minute switches until finally everyone was more or less satisfied with the teams. Teddy got Scor, Al, Dominique, Pierce (her boyfriend), Lucy. Louis got James, Fred, Roxy, Alice Longbottom, Lily and Rose.

"They have an extra." Lucy pointed out.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Fred retorted.

Lucy didn't look like she would be changing her mind anytime soon, though. She glared at Louis and then at Rose. "You can't play with an extra chaser."

Rose met her glare without flinching. "I don't have to play."

"Rose, don't be stupid." Al and James said at the same time. It freaked them both out.

"I'll sit this one out." James said quickly. Everyone looked shocked. James, while not in the same league as his siblings, was a Potter AND a Weasley and therefore never sat a match out, even when he was recovering from a broken elbow. But he just winked at Rose before going to where Victoire, Molly and James' girlfriend Noire were sitting.

"That settles that. Mount up and lets BEGIN!" Fred hollered, armed with his beater's bat.

Scor breathed deeply as he made his way to his place in front of the posts. He glanced at Rose and seeing her quick, silent communication with Roxy and Lily. It was just like back at Hogwarts. Except they had been on the same team. Slytherin had won the quidditch cup every year from third to seventh. Not the house cup,unfortunately, but Slytherin had been unstoppable in quidditch. The combination of Chasers Weasley, Zabini and Lattice mixed with Beaters Potter and Scamander (Lorcan) blended with him as Keeper and Scor's little cousin Tara as seeker had made them a powerhouse.

"Oi, Malfoy, wheres your head?" Albus called as he pulled on his goggles.

"Back on the pitch at school." Scor called back.

"Do you think we can beat her?"

"Not a chance, she's playing with the dynamic duo." Both Roxy and Rose had been in Gryffindor back in the day and had been the only thing that Slytherins had truly feared besides Ravenclaw's beaters Lysander and Louis. Thinking on it Scorpius realized that "the clan" had indeed nigh overwhelmed the school from his third to seventh year. He chuckled and then he was hit in the head with the quaffle.

"Malfoy, get your head in the game!" Teddy called as he recovered and then passed the quaffle to Pierce.

Right he was playing, not reminiscing. Game on.

The air was brisk. He had worn an extra jumper to keep out the late winter cold. He flexed his leather clad hands as Lily and Rose swooped around for another shot. He blocked it easily enough. They just kept coming and Scor could feel himself wearing down. It was an old trick in the Weasley-Potter book. Drain the keeper so that in the last moments you could get a few "quick and easy" points before the snitch was caught. He tried to let a few low points through so as not the exert himself. But then Rose caught on. Soon she was throwing shots that were just close enough that he would go for them but just far enough that he would miss. Finally Victoire declared that Ted had caught the snitch and his team won.

"Up for a little one on one after lunch, Malfoy?"

Scorpius quirked his eyebrow. That was Rosie's voice. The mocking "I'm going to kill you Malfoy" Rose from third and fourth year. He had not heard from her in a long time. He turned and saw the old rivalry in her bright blue eyes.

"Bring it on Weasley." He crooned before sitting with Al to eat.

"I know you were the one who got Al to make me come." Rose weighed the quaffle in her hand and looked at Scor with her "all-knowing" look.

Scorpius adjusted his gloves. "You wanted to come."

"That is beside the point. Now ready yourself Malfoy."

Scor flashed his pearly whites. "Oh, Rosie, I am ready for anything you chuck at me."

For a while they just tried to outwit each other physically. Like many things that had happened that day, this brought back memories to Rose. In sixth and seventh year she and Scor had spent every spare moment training on the pitch. They hadn't talked, they would simply meet up, try to beat each other and then head in for showers before going to dinner or study or bed. She had wanted to come. Seeing Albus in her bookstore that morning had reminded her that she had missed her family and she had missed quidditch. Maybe it was the look on Malfoy's face when she scored for the third time in a row or maybe it was the laughter from her cousins she was having a hard time tuning out or maybe it was both but suddenly Rose found herself speaking.

"Three years."

Malfoy missed the quaffle and it fell to the ground. "What?"

Rose didn't move to retrieve the ball. "That's how long it's been since I have seen them all. Well, three years, 7 months and a few weeks."

"So since we left school?"

"I started travelling in late June after graduation."

Scor's eyebrows shot up. "Where did you go?"

Rose looked off at the horizon. "Everywhere. Anywhere but home."

Scor's grey eyes were settled on her in that familiar, 'I know there is more but I won't push' way that he had developed while they were heads together. It brought back another wave of memories. He wouldn't venture to ask her why. She knew that. And to be frank she didn't know why herself. At the time it had been the thing to do.

"My parents had just finished their book. Hugo was still in school. I was alone at home and I didn't want to be. So I left."

She looked back at Scor. He was smiling encouragingly. He was always like that. It was almost annoying.

"And when I got back I had lost track of everyone but my parents and Hugo. I just never bothered to find everyone again. They hadn't looked for me so I didn't see a point if I was so unnecessary."

Scor's brow furrowed and his mouth quirked but still he didn't say anything. So Rose continued after pulling back the strands of hair that had blown into her mouth.

"Then I got my job and started to hear how successful everyone was. I had missed Victoire and Teddy's wedding, Hugo's graduation, Albus getting into the Unspeakables department, James and Fred inventing their line fiberglass equipment for quidditch, Lily winning the World Cup, everything. I had seen the world but all I had was a box full of pictures and a list of people no one else knew."

Scorpius was quiet for a moment, pulling his hand through his thick blonde hair. Finally he spoke, saying the last thing she expected.

"I'd like to see those pictures."

Rose smiled. "I think I'd like to show you."

Because Rose Weasley was anything but dishonest. Scorpius was affecting her. She was changing again. She had made some dumb decisions on her trip around the world and several more since then. Cutting off a friendship with Malfoy before she gave it a chance had been one of them. He seemed determined to enter her life. That he put up with three weeks of silent treatment by greeting her cheerfully had not gone unnoticed by her. He seemed destined to be her ticket back into the family. After careful thought she had decided that she did indeed want her family back. And in all honesty, she wanted to be his friend even though he could see right through her masks. So the next time Scorpius came into the shop she had the shoebox of her pictures sitting on the counter.

The box was labeled "Trip" on the side in Rose's neat script. Scorpius was still reeling from their sudden heart to heart on the field two days ago. She had gone from kick-your-ass Rose Weasley to a Rose Weasley he had never met.

"Thank you for your patronage Mrs. Dewitt and enjoy your book."

Scorpius stopped to take a good look at Rose. He smiled as he watched her help her clients. He had caught himself staring at her yesterday and had stopped. She would go on break in a few minutes and he assumed he would get to see the contents of the trip box then but for now, leaning there against the back bookshelf with no one else around, Scorpius let himself look. Really, he knew her face as well as his own. He watched her blue eyes flit from book to cash register to guest, peaceful and attentive, a vivid blue, like the sky in winter. Small red curls escaped the bun she had clipped her hair into and she kept brushing them behind her ear. When she finished with the client she busied herself with checking the till and cleaning her front desk. She had always been graceful, moving like the hummingbirds his mother had liked so much. Small but powerful. That was Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Then her eyes were on him and he saw them light up. He pushed himself off the bookshelf and strode towards her, remembering the box. He smiled.

"So, what's in the box?"

Scorpius didn't want to be subtle, fearful that yesterday had been simply a dream, so he glanced at Rose and picked up the box. She reached out, stopped, shook her head and smiled.

"My pictures from the trip. Do you still want to see them?" Her voice was steady but her eyes were unsure. Scorpius gave her a reassuring smile before taking off the lid. He tipped in on it's side and out slid picture after colorful picture: landscapes, landmarks, buildings, people, and in each a radiant, smiling Rose Weasley. This was a Rose he did not know, Rose the foreigner with her camera and her red curls spilling freely and getting caught in the wind. In the later pictures another face appeared.

"That's Iris. She's American. We still keep in touch." Rose handed him a cup of tea, pointing at the picture of Iris and her in front of the Washington monument.

"You went to the Americas?" Scor couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

"Half way through the second year. Then Iris and I went to the Eastern Block together and visited Durmstrang and the wizards who had made it through the horrors of communism. They live so differently there."

Scor found himself distracted by the way her lips looked as she sipped her tea. He had read about 'rose bud' mouths and had always found it ironic that when he read it he pictured Rose's perfectly pink lips. He mentally shook himself as a inner voice, that sounded suspiciously like Albus, called him a sap. He was Scorpius Malfoy, manliest of the "manly four" (himself, Albus, Ly and June) and not a sap.

"What do you mean by different?"

"Well, they live even more side by side with the muggles there. They are also respected. People hid wizards and witches along with Jews and Catholics. I guess there were some wizards who used the communist gulags to kill off fellow wizards. It was amazing to talk to survivors tell about the powerful magic used to keep the non-pureblood wizards in submission and everything. They were really evil using torture instead of just killing people off."

Scorpius had been relieved that his little distraction had gone unnoticed but soon it seemed irrelevant as he watched Rose paw through the pictures and point out different places and people from the eastern nations that had touched her.

"Sorry for crying. It was really moving." Rose brushed away her tears in a few quick, harsh movements. Scorpius caught her hand. He marvelled how it fit perfectly in his own hand, calloused from broom and wand handling. Her nails were short and the bright green paint on them was chipped. He looked from her hand to her tear-streaked face.

"Rosie, do you remember 7th year?"

She nodded and didn't take her hand from him but just kept staring at him, her round face distraught and confused all at once.

"Well, do you remember how you cried when you realized that the Friyse twins were orphans or when you caught those gits teasing Laurie McFayden for being a muggle born? You have a compassionate heart. I've always admired that about you."

Rosie pulled her hand away to reach for a handkerchief. Scor felt the loss immediately and flexed his hand at the sensation.

"You could have fooled me Malfoy." She glanced at him slyly.

"What? Don't look at me like that Rose Weasley. I have never done anything deserving that look from you."

"Haven't you? Your very existence begs to differ. You've teased and goaded me from the first time Albus introduced us."

"That was Ly and June but not me." Scorpius was indignant. How could she say that?

"You didn't switch my quills for Magik Mispel Quils from Uncle Fred's or slip Hiccup Syrup in my pumpkin juice or steal my uniform blouses? And that was just the first month of first year! You stole my sugar quill every day! I had those counted, one for each day of the year."

"They were delicious!" Scor thought her look would kill him.

"You put hair dye in my shampoo five times!"

"I didn't put the dyes in." Scorpius sputtered. Rose raised an eyebrow. "I didn't; it was Al."

Rose nodded, satisfied.

"But it was my idea. You ended up with every color of the rainbow!" He grinned deviously.

She thumped him hard on the shoulder.

"Abuse! You vile female! You struck a defenseless man!"

"Don't give me that. You are a prankster!"

"No, Rose, I am THE prankster." He stood, arms flung wide to emphasize his prowess over the world of pranking. Rose watched him, laughing hard. But her eyes glinted mischievously.

"James Sirius Potter." Rose countered flatly. That name popped Scor's bubble. It was true. The only one who rivalled his brilliance was James.

Scorpius sat and looked at Rose with determination. His brain moving so fast he didn't think before speaking. He grabbed Rose's hand again. "This year it shall change. Yes, I will be THE prankster because you will be my muse."

"Me?" She looked incredulous.

"Yes, with you and Ly and Al and June, we can prank the pants of James Sirius Potter! Will you join me Rose Nymphadora Weasley on my quest?"

Rose looked down at her hand so carefully held in his and slowly removed it. "Scor..."

He knew what she was going to say from the remorseful tone with which she spoke. She was going to give him some kind of BS about being away for too long. He took her hand again and leaned in to look her in the eyes.

"Don't say it. Because we've all missed you and you are back now, so you should be around. We've all made wrong turns and bad decisions. Welcome to life, it's silly. You can't let the misunderstanding slow you down. You can feel less than perfect." He traced small circles on her hand and thought about how to say what he wanted to. "Rose, you're wrong to listen to the negativity inside. I have seen you conquer more than this. Come on. They need you around. Be just who you are and the way you have become because of these trips. They'll all love that!"

Rose didn't look like she believed him. But then his wand began glowing signalling her had fifteen minutes to get to his next class. He let go of her hand and grabbed his school bag.

"Thanks for showing me the pictures. I'll see you later!"

After he had apparated and was settling into his seat in the lecture hall Scorpius thought about what he had just told Rose. He believe every word he had said. To him, she was perfect.**  
**


	4. Sparks Fly

**A/N Thank you again to all my reviewers, favorites and followers. The following two chapters will be mirror each other. In this you'll get Rose's POV about certain events and in the next you'll get Scor's POV about the same events. Thanks! Signing off - Alex**

Chapter Four - Sparks Fly

To say that Rose was shocked by events of the weekend was an understatement. Friday she had played quidditch with her family for the first time in three years. It had been thrilling and invigorating. She had forgotten how much fun it could be. Then there had been Scorpius and their conversation. She realized now that although she had not exaggerated his ability to read her and say things she didn't want to hear, it was possible that maybe it wasn't all that bad. Then he had showed up on Saturday and looked at her pictures and held her hand in his strong, firm, warm, manly hands. He had made her laugh and cry and left her so shocked that she had closed up shop early. She had been so muddled inside that she had gone into autopilot and found herself apparating to the one person she could get help from...her cousin Albus.

"Rosie! good to see you, Albus told me you were back in town."

"Hi, Bernadette." Rose greeted Albus' perky personal assistant. "Is Al in?"

"He will be but head on in. His afternoon is open so you'll have all the time you want."

Most people her age were either directionless or not there yet as regards their life's passion. Not Albus Severus Potter. He had worked a summer job at Benson and Bendon Advertisement and Development since 4th year and had interned there right after school. He was a master photographer as could be seen by the different prints lining the walls of his office. Rose stopped in front of one taken just before graduation. A black and white version of her, Ly, June, Scor, Alice and her old mates Philomena and Jemima stood in front of the school, sporting dress robes and laughing heartily at something Al had said.

"Remember that day?" Albus came in, setting down his camera and a stack of prints.

"How could I forget? That was right before we had the paint fight."

"You were covered in red and gold."

"But I got Ly covered in silver and green."

"Slytherin had won house cup."

"And the quidditch cup."

"It was the best year."

Rose nodded before collapsing into the coach under the picture. She glanced up at Albus, his green eyes smiling behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

"That was a long time ago." Rose's voice was choked.

"Not that long ago Red." Albus sat next to her, still smiling.

"I haven't been here since I told you I was leaving."

Al winced at that. Rose knew he had been hurt when she had come in that July day and declared that she was off and didn't know when she would be back.

"I'm sorry." She apologised simply. Albus merely nodded.

"You're forgiven."

The moment passed and Albus leaned back.

"So what bring you here besides a guilty conscious?"

"Nothing." Rose said too quickly.

"Does that nothing's name start with S and end with Corpius?"

Rose glared at him.

"What? I saw you two on the pitch yesterday. What's going on there?"

Rose remembered why she had almost not missed her family. They were all meddlers. Even Al! She smiled at the thought. She had almost not missed them but then again she was a meddler too and knew just how fun it was.

"He comes over all the time but the last couple of times he has said some things that made me think."

"Are you shocked? He has grown up since 4th year."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know, we were heads together."

Albus laughed. "How could I have forgotten the terrifyingly terrible reign of terror."

Rose laughed out loud. "I can't remembered who named it that. It's wasn't Lysander was it? I remember him being excited that he would be able to get away with anything that year."

"It was Lily, I believe. She was teasing us all because I think Ly, June, Alice and I were heads just as much as you two were."

Rose wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "I remember now. It was over christmas break. The first months had been crazy fun and Lily decided we needed to be taken down a notch. She got the whole school to call it that. I had forgotten."

Albus ruffled his hair, a sure sign he was enjoying himself. Rose admitted that she had been nervous. Their harsh parting three years back left jagged icicles imbedded in her heart. She was worried there would be leftovers from that moment but their laughter melted it all away. Al glanced at her, smiling his devious smile.

"Red, you are coming to dinner tonight aren't you? Losers treat the winners of the monthly match to dinner at Clairvoyance?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, everyone will be there."

She paused and looked up at the picture from all those years ago. So far it hadn't been that bad when she was with the family. In fact, it could only go up from here.

"What time?"

Al looked shocked that she answered so quickly, then he glanced quickly at the clock. "Um, be there at 8. And now go home and get ready. See you then."

Albus hustled her out of his office with excuse after excuse of work to be done and some such ideas. She laughed as she realized that it was quite possible that he was bluffing about the whole dinner thing but she went home and got dressed to go to dinner anyway.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

8 o'clock sharp she apparated to Clairvoyance. It was a small bar/restaurant Rose had passed but never entered. Pulling her leather coat around her a bit more she pushed open the main door and was assaulted with cheers of "We Love You!" and "Welcome Home!" She flinched back against the door as she tried to take in fact that it was only her family/clan in the room and they all had confetti (which she loathed) and balloons and a huge banner with her full name on it. It took her a moment, but she did recover.

"What the hell? Albus Severus Potter you are DEAD!" She bellowed.

"Come on Red Rosie! You've needed a party!" Lysander called out. He stood leaning on Albus. Both had noise blowers and wore party hats. "We've missed every birthday, Christmas and New Years that you have celebrated for the past three years! We deserve this!"

Vic walked forward arms opened up to Rose. "Rose, will you join us for your party?"

Rose looked at her oldest cousin. Then she glanced around the room grinning as she felt more of the ice pieces in her heart melt. They might be crazy, but they loved her.

"Only if we can dance." Rose replied with a sly grin.

"Turn up the music Louis!" Lily hollered, running forward to grab Rose's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They rest of the Weasley women joined them. They had always danced like this at Hogwarts dance or family functions, a swarm of rhythmic females excluding all male from their "sacred" circle. Rose got lost in the moment. Then she caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of her eyes. Scorpius. Her head moved of its own accord to watch him cross the room. Taller than all the guys except Fred and Teddy with the build and grace of a panther Scorpius commanded attention with his white gold spiked hair and his storm-grey eyes that took in everything. He moved like storm clouds and Rose suddenly felt she was a house of cards. She shook her head and went back to dancing. Of course Malfoy would be here. He had been Al's best mate since first year and part of the family since third year when he had spent an entire summer with them all in France visiting Auntie Fleur's family. Rose couldn't figure why she had even noticed him.

"Who's hungry?" Teddy called over the music. Louis lowered the volume as all the girls called their approval that the food was ready.

"What are we eating?" Rose asked Molly as the walked arm in arm to the table's that were set up.

"I dunno. Teddy tends to surprise us." Rose took a seat between Ly and Molly across from Al and Alice and kitty corner to Scor. It was a proven rule that you should only try to converse with the people in your immediate vicinity during a clan get together especially if the adults were also there.

"Teddy cooks?"

"This is his bar, Rose. He bought it for Vic for their one year anniversary because she always wanted to run a place like this. This way the younger folks can hang out somewhere besides the burrow without paying to rent a space." Molly reached for one of the butterbeers in the center of the table. Rose looked at where Vic and Teddy where they sat conversing with Dominique and Pierce. She chewed lightly on her lower lip. They looked so incredibly happy. She wondered what the wedding had been like. Scorpius cleared his throat, catching her eye. He cocked his head to side just slightly but Rose just shrugged back. She was glad when Ted interrupted them.

"I couldn't decide what to make you as a welcome back dinner so I made your favorite." and with a flourish hawaiian pizza appeared on the tables. It was loaded with pineapple, ham and onions. Rose smiled as the smell filled her nose and her mouth truly began to water.

"Thank you, everyone. This is wonderful." Rose smiled at her family who she had left but who she had found she could not live without.

"So, Rose, I am sure the guys are tired of your stories but I and Molly haven't heard anything about your grand tour." Alice asked before sipping from her butterbeer.

Rose looked quickly at Scorpius, who looked characteristically smug, before turning back to Alice. "Actually no has asked me much of anything."

"Well, then we are all fresh ears!" Alice replied brightly and Rose knew there was no way out of the topic. So she shared about American and seeing the Capitol and the Grand Canyon and California.

"Americans are very interesting but VERY different from us. I thought them all quite silly until I met Iris. She and I travelled together up until last March. Once she was back in the states I decided to head back here to good old London."

As she had talked she had made a determined effort to ignore Scorpius Malfoy because for some bizarre reason she found herself drawn to look at him when she talked. He watched her with careful attentiveness and it was freaking her out because if he wasn't interrupting then he was thinking and Malfoy thinking was not safe. When Rose stopped to take a few bites of pizza that Malfoy pounced.

"So, if this is a birthday/Christmas/New Years party which traditions do we make our guest of honor do? Lysander and Albus you are the masterminds behind this what do you think?"

Al and Lysander exchanged a very mischievous look and then they stood up on the table tapping their glasses to get everyone's attention. Rose's felt her face burn and knew that it probably matched her hair. Damn that Scorpius Malfoy and his thinking thoughts.

"Attention my good citizens..."

"Citizens? Who made you king Scamander?" Fred Weasley shouted from where he sat, arm around his sister Roxanne, between her and James.

"Fine, dearest friends...lend me your ears." Lysander grinned down at all those gathered before continuing. "This party, as you all know, is for the most lovely lady I have ever known: Rose Nymphadora Weasley. As such I propose we fulfill a list of needed traditions to express our affection for said lovely leading lady. I propose we sing!"

Every voice immediately broke out into the many versions of Happy Birthday that the family sang carrying on for at least five minutes. Rose smiled When the noise died down to a dull roar Fred and James stood up on their chairs drawing in everyone's attention.

"As you all know it is tradition for gifts to be given on birthdays and at christmas. James and I have a present. We give you this leaf. It is a symbol of all that you are to us darling Rosie Posie Fiddley Dee." Fred paused her to offer her the leaf that he had gotten from God knows where. Rose winced at when she heard her oldest nickname and graciously received the present. Then James spoke up.

"We feel that you are a leaf in the breeze of life. Making us all smile as you float about from place to place adding color and crunchiness to all the places you land."

Everyone laughed and clapped as James and Fred bowed. They often gave joint gifts, found at the last moment and spontaneously imbued with meaning in the moment. This had initially happened because they often forgot to get a present and it soon became something everyone looked forward to and subsequently it was now a tradition.

"Alright, more presents you lot. Whoever has the best gift according to the guest of honor gets to ask for a gift back!" Teddy called coming forward with a small box. "This is from Vic and I. You'll like it."  
It was a small charm of a compass for the bracelet Rose had since first year and was laden with charms from every member of the clan and many of the places she had visited. Each charm had a memory and and story, it was like Rose's life story in sterling silver and gold.  
"Welcome home traveler. I sincerely hope you stay home for a long time." Victoire kissed her cousins cheek before going back to sit with Teddy.  
Soon everyone was giving her gifts. There was a box of chocolates from Molly, a matching gloves and scarf from Roxy, earrings made by Dominique, shoes designed and made by Noire (James' girl friend), a new set of quidditch mitts from Lily and other standard things.

Then there were the less standard things. Alice gave her Emma by Jane Austen (her favorite book). Albus gave her a photobook from their years at Hogwarts ("to help you remember us" inscribed on the inside cover). Scorpius gave her a box of sugar quills (356 to be exact).

But to Rose it was Lysander who took the cake because he had gotten her a two tickets for the world quidditch cup in Greece, all expenses paid.

"I knew that was one of the places you would want go back to visit. I just gave you a reason to do it." Lysander grinned cheekily.  
"You'll be wanting to with me as your gift back, won't you?" Rose quirked her eyebrow at him when she finally got over the shock.  
"No, I'll let you take whomever you want." Ly paused here and looked at Scor for a moment. Then with that classic Lysander gleam he said. "I just want a proper kiss on the lips Red Rosie. You owe me from third year."  
Back in third year Rose and Ly had been caught under the mistletoe. Rose had been so upset thinking it was one of the boys pranks that she had punched him in the nose and walked away. He had had to go see a Madame Clearwater to get his nose fixed. Rose Weasley had learned to punch from Theodore Lupin. Rose smirked at Lysander. Leave it to the git to choose a very awkward gift in return for his spectacular one. Rose had never ever thought of Ly as anything more than an extension of Albus. Auntie Luna and Auntie Ginny were close and had raised the boys together. Kissing him would be like kissing her brother. But tradition stated you had to give the gift requested or you didn't get the gift given. Rose very much wanted to go to the World Quidditch Cup. So she planted a kiss on Lysanders lips. As she did Scorpius Malfoy's face flashed in her head. She paused, backed away, and laughed to break the awkward silence.  
"Well, I certainly know now that I will never bear your children Ly. You taste awful." Rose rubbed her hand across her mouth. Ly winked at her, his eyes still glinting with mischief. She thought for a moment that maybe he would kiss her again but he merely glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Rose glanced surreptitiously at where he was looking. Malfoy stood brooding in the back of the room. Looking back at Lysander Rose noticed that he seemed rather pleased with this fact. She couldn't fathom why. Malfoy brooded all the time didn't he? Before she could question him, however, Ly spoke in a regal announcers voice

"Now, we must have CAKE!"

Victoire brought forth an enormous red velvet concoction homemade by her and Dominique. It was delicious. So much so that it put everyone in the mood to head home for the night. It wasn't until her last guest was gone Rose hugged Teddy and Vic before heading home herself.

"Don't forget, you are coming shopping with us tomorrow!" Victoire reminded handing Rose her wrap and scarf. The girls were having a shopping day tomorrow and they had ALL insisted that she come. As she pulled on her gloves and hat Rose looked around for Malfoy. He had not said goodbye to her and she assumed he meant to walk her home like he had after the Scamander's party. He was already gone so Rose apparated home alone and couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The sun shone bright against the clear blue winter sky for the day spent among the shops on Barring street. It turned out very fun for Rose as she got to see the jewelers where Dominique worked and the boutique that Molly was manager at. The swirl of clothes, colors, books, trinkets and lights invigorated Rose as the always did. It was simple to throw out comments about others purchases, to notice who looked longer at what and to guess why. For lunch they headed to The Chipped Cup. Once their soups, salads and sandwiches arrived Victoire got everyone's attention.

"I wanted to take you out today to let you all know that Teddy and I will soon be adding to our family! I'm pregnant!"

All the girls squealed. Rose laughed at all the attention they were drawing as they all asked their many questions without any attempt to keep their voices down.

"I know. It's all so very exciting. I wanted you all to know first, well, besides my mum and Aunt Ginny. Mum is throwing us an announcement party tonight at the burrow so you all must come. We want to surprise Gram and Gramps and the other aunts and uncles. Of course you Alice must come too. And you have to write Uncle Neville to tell him. Oh and Rosie you must write Hugo and your parents for me!" Victoire was simply glowing. Rose nodded and grinned even more. She glad she had not missed this. There would be other weddings but the first grandbaby would definitely be a big deal.

"I knew it was them." James' voice rang out over the girls chatter. He appeared through the crowd followed by "the usual suspects"

"Did you tell them love?" Teddy asked, kissing Vic on the top of the head.

"Yep and they all promised to come." She answered.

Rose wasn't really listening. Scorpius Malfoy stood just behind James, next to Fred. This was only weird because he seemed to putting distance between Ly and himself. He glanced at her briefly before fixing his gaze back on the happy couple. He didn't look at her again and soon the gents had left. Once again Rose couldn't figure why it bothered her so much.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Rose found herself standing stock still in front of the door. She was late by a few hours she knew but she didn't know how to go inside. She had not been to the Burrow, had not seen her older family members, her grandparents, in four years.

_"I don't care what you say! I am going to go." She practically yelled._

_"And where will you go Rose and what will I tell your parents when they come back looking for you?" __Gram replied. Rose shrugged and stormed out of the house. From there she apparated to Al's office and then to King's Cross to take a muggle train to Wales_.

"Rose, sweetheart, is that you out there?"

The voice brought her to the present. "Yeah, Gram, it's me."

Rose found herself in a bone crushing embrace and was overcome by the smell of cinnamon, dish soap, and wool. Rose felt the tears run down her cheeks. This was the smell of home. It wasn't that her Mum and Dad had let her Gram raise her but Hermione hadn't any practical knowledge about raising a little witch in a magical world. Despite their differences Molly had helped Hermione be the great Mum she was. Rose had spent much of her time as a small child at the burrow among her cousins. She had forgotten how much she missed the smell, look and warmth of the rebuilt but still ramshackle house.

"Welcome home dearie. We've all missed you." Molly ushered Rose inside.

The barrage of voices didn't overwhelm her but she soon ached from the many hugs she received. The adults shared in the joy of Rose being home. Victoire and Teddy took some of the attention from her homecoming which made Rose grateful. In her opinion they could not have chosen a better moment to announce their baby. Dinner came ouet soon after Rose got there. Tables had been forsaken in the clan once everyone could be trusted to not spill on the carpet. Rose filled her plate with all her favorites. She took up leaning in against the door jam from the kitchen to the main room. She found Malfoy skulking in the corner by where she was leaning. It was like her brain short circuited. Her head forgot to remind her that talking to Malfoy was a bad idea.

"Why the long face?" Why am I talking to him?

"No reason. Long day I guess." He winked at her and Rose felt her stomach drop.

"Are you happy for Vic and Teddy?"

"Of course I am." He looked up at her. His eyes were the color of storm clouds and they made time stop. It was strange to be looking down into them as he was a good head taller than she was so she normally looked up into them. His eyebrows were raised and the glint in his eyes said that there was more than a surface meaning to what he had said...what had he said?

"Wait, what?" Rose stuttered.

"I said..." but he was interrupted for the front door banged open and several things happened.

"We're home!" a very loud voice called "And we brought presents!"

"Ron, go in, it's freezing and starting to snow again" came a lovingly annoyed response from behind the tall figure in the doorway.

"Ron! Hermione!" Uncle Harry rushed forward to embrace his best friends.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose stood frozen staring at her parents covered in snow.

Hermione and Ron both turned from Harry to look at Rose. Then they dropped their bags and packages and hugged her.

"Rose, sweetie, how have you been?"

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Ron that is a stupid question...this is her family."

"But in her last letter she had said she wasn't ready to see people. That was why we came home now."

"You came home for me?"

"Well, yes, Rosie, because we missed you. We also thought coming back would help you cycle back into family life again."

"Oh. Well, Malfoy has helped me out with that..."

As soon as the words left her mouth Rose wished she could time turn and get them back. What was wrong with her? Why had she said that? Ron stepped back and looked at Scorpius, who was still sitting behind Rose, watching the reunion taking place with a smile on his face. Rose watched the smile falter when her Father spoke.

"And just what do you have to do with my daughter, young man?"


	5. The Real You

Chapter Five - The Real You

If looks could kill then the Weasley family would have been greatly depleted by that evening. Being on the receiving end of a death stare of Mr. Ronald Weasley gave Scorpius Malfoy reason to reflect that he himself had shot similar glares at his mother, Lysander Scamander, James Potter and Theodore Lupin in a similar manner not long ago.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

When Al had owl'd him about the party for Rose he gone out to get her those sugar quills right away. He knew she would love them. He had dressed to impress and was heading out the door when he ran into his mother. She had a knack for showing up at inopportune moments.  
"Heading out Scorpius?"  
"Surprise welcome back party for Rose, Mum, and I am going to be late."  
"Rose Weasley? Are you too seeing each other? Does your Father know? Does hers?" She always asked those kind of questions and she always tried to smooth down his hair so it lay flat.

"Mum, we aren't seeing each other and please don't touch my hair."

"Well you certainly have been spending a lot of time together. Anyway, go ahead. I brought you some more groceries, I'll leave them on the counter."

"Mum, you don't have to do that. I get my own groceries."

"But this way I am perfectly certain that you have the supplies to eat balanced meals. Whether you do or not is up to you. Goodbye now, sweetie." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And remember, if anything changes between you and Rose tell me first and I'll break the news to your father."

Scor shot his mother a death glare. "Mum... just lock up before you leave."

That was what had made him late to the party. Not that he really minded. He wouldn't admit to it, but he liked making an entrance. When he arrived at Bedknobs and Broomsticks, the hit "Bewitched" was playing. He paused in the doorway to remove his coat. Rose was moving in time with the music, so petite she would have been lost in the midst of her cousins, except her hair practically glowed in the low light. She looked incredibly happy as she sang and danced arm in arm with Lily and Alice. He patted himself on the shoulder (wait, maybe I've got the expression wrong, but isn't it 'pat on the back?) for finding her and getting her back to her family. Frantic motions from the other side of the room drew his attention away from Rose's bewitching form, except that he felt her eyes on him as he made his way to where June, Lysander and Albus stood.

"Capital job with this, gents." He took a glass of firewhiskey from Albus.

"Indeed, she seems quite in her element wouldn't you say Mr. Malfoy?"

"I believe, through our efforts, the lovely Rose Weasley had returned from the dead." The git looked so very pleased with himself.

"What have you done to help Mr. Scamander?" Scorpius exchanged a look with Al.

"Not something I have done, but something I am going to do. My present will indeed be the best tonight."

"Are you willing to bet on that, Mr. Scamander?" Scor replied, thinking again of his perfect 365 sugar quills.

"I am indeed Mr. Malfoy. How does this sound... the one who wins will ask for a kiss from Rose."

Scorpius saw the gleam in Lysander's eyes that meant trouble, but he also heard June snigger behind his hand. He could not back out, he had proposed the bet and to back out now would make him a chicken.

"Strange bet, but sure I'm in."

Teddy started to call for everyone to sit so dinner could be served and as Scorpius moved away from his buddies the prospect of kissing Rose put a spring in his step for some reason. He took the seat across from her just to the left between Albus and Lucy.

"How have you been Scorpius?" Lucy asked.

"I am fine and you?"

"Quite well, but I haven't seen you in a while."

"School has been keeping me busy."

"Of course, you probably don't have any time to yourself."

"Hmm." Scorpius felt bad as his mind wandered, but Rose had just looked at him and it suddenly struck him that he was spending all his extra time with Rose. He hadn't truly meant to, but it had happened that whenever he had nothing to do he would find a reason to go to the bookstore.

Right now Rose was sharing about her trips at the behest of Alice, Rose's one true girlfriend who wasn't her cousin. Rosie was very popular back at school but that had been quickly forgotten, it seemed, once she had gone on her adventures. Alice, who Scorpius hoped would help the Git grow up one day, was the sweetest, most loving person he knew. She would be Rose's friend until death.

Rose looked lovely, the enthusiasm about her travels shining in her clear blue eyes. Her perfect little mouth laughing heartily at Albus' and Molly's questions. He was so taken by her. The conviction that he must win that bet with Lysander grew exponentially as the minutes passed. Her mouth, her eyes, her cheeks, her well...everything made him glow within. Memories from the past month and a half since he had walked into that silly bookstore and forgotten what book he had even wanted because she had taken his breath away. Merlin's fluffy white beard, he was a SAP!

Before he could think, he was calling for songs to be sung and gifts to be given. When she opened his sugar quills Rose had laughed heartily, but his heart had sunk when Lysander handed her that thin white envelope. Her eyes lighting up and the jumping girly action had been priceless. Two tickets to the World Cup. In Greece. For two weeks all expenses paid. Nothing could compete with that. Lysander caught his eye right before he asked for his kiss. The git. Scor felt his eyes bore into Lysander and flexed his hand. A well placed bat bogey curse was in order but he knew it would not be well received by any present.

He had not stayed for cake. He had thought of walking Rose home that night, and maybe starting to broach the topic of his feelings for her, but that was dashed. He was quite mad at Lysander. Hopping mad. Furious. Lysander Scamander was a git.

His fury had lasted the night. The gents had gone to see the new factory for P and W Quidditch Emporium (James and Fred's business) while the girls went shopping.

Lysander has the gall to greet him. "Morning Mr. Malfoy, you left rather quickly after Rose and I kissed yesterday."

"Careful, Scamander, you're on thin ice."

"Ohh, Malfoy, is that a threat?"

Scorpius Malfoy whipped around and gave Lysander Scamander a black eye.

No one mentioned the exchange. Lysander went to the loo and came back fixed up. He and Scor didn't talk again that day. The atmosphere wasn't tense, but little was said outside of quidditch related comments. Scorpius didn't react to anyone again until James insisted that they all go find the girls for lunch.

"James, Noire won't even be there."

"Who said I wanted to go see her? Maybe I'm wrapped up in a drama other than my own for once. What would you say to that Malfoy?"

"I'd say you want to look like a Scamander, Potter."

For the second time in 24 hours Scorpius felt his eyes burning holes into someone. Not that he wasn't happy to go see Rose.

Teddy told the gents why the girls were so excited as they approach the table. They all slapped him on the back and offered their congratulations on the baby. Victoire had been glowing. Scor didn't want to meet Rose's eyes. She would know something was wrong and he wasn't ready to address the problem with her right then. As they left, each man going his own way, Scor felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into Teddy's currently deep brown eyes.

"I hate to state the obvious Scorpius, but I suggest you settle this whole thing soon. Her father will be back before long." Teddy squeezed his shoulder and Scorpius hoped the other man could feel the burning of his gaze on his back as he walked away.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"And just what do you have to do with my daughter, young man?" Yup, if looks could kill then they would be missing four of the clan men.  
"Dad! Scor found me at the bookstore and reminded me of Lysanders birthday and..."

Scor interrupted Rose's rambling, stepping forward to shake Ron's hand. "Mr. Weasley sir, I am a friend of Rose's, aways have been. I am happy to see you and Mrs. Weasley back."

"Please call me Hermione, Scorpius, Mrs. Weasley is already taken." Hermione walked forward to shake Scorpius' hand too, breaking the staring contest between himself and Ron. Scor kissed Hermione's hand in an effort to regain his charm.

"If you insist, Madame." Scor smiled when he saw her cheeks blush ever so slightly. He stepped back and proceeded to fade into the crowd. There were plenty more people who wanted to greet the globe trotters. He was happy to see Rose spend the rest of the evening next to her mother. She finally looked like herself.

"They couldn't have picked a better moment." Teddy offered Scor a butterbeer which Scor took after glaring at Teddy for a bit.

"They crashed your party." Scor sipped his drink.

"Well, I am not much of one for this kind of thing."

"Liar."

The cousins stood quietly for a moment watching their adopted family buzz all around them. Scorpius had always felt most comfortable with Teddy despite their age gap. They had the same tainted blood flowing through them. Scor's grandma had gone to live with her sister Andromeda immediately after her husband's death near 15 years back now. The sisters Black had finally been permitted to be just sisters again with their husbands gone. Soon after Malfoy Manor had been razed and rebuilt under Astoria's careful gaze. Teddy had been in fifth year at the time, but Scor and he saw each other during Christmas and summer holidays. It was then that Scorpius first actually met Albus Potter after Teddy took Scor with him one afternoon when he went to visit his godfather. Scor and Al had passed the day flying small brooms around the yard and pelting each other with a quaffle. Both grandmothers had insisted that neither boy tell Draco what had happened. For although both Messrs. Malfoy and Potter were both aurors, theirs was still a tense, work centered friendship. Scor and Al wouldn't meet back up until that day on the train when Al had invited Scor and June to join him and Lysander in a compartment.

"You know what I think?" Teddy asked.

"I don't venture to know your thoughts Teddy, it's much too dangerous."

"I think you should walk Rose home tonight as a show of your closeness. Look she's just leaving."

Rose was indeed, kissing her mum and dad and promising to see them after work the next day. Scor glanced at Teddy before going to get Rose's wrap.

"Do you mind if I walk Rose home, Mr. Weasley? We live in the same district and I would be able to make sure that she got home safe." Scor helped Rose into her wrap and handed her her new gloves.

Hermione placed her hand on her husbands forearm and Scor felt great relief when she replied that they would be grateful to him for making sure that their daughter got home safe and sound.

Scor offered Rose his arm and off they apparated. They arrived right at the steps behind the bookstore leading up to Rose's flat.

"What a weekend." Rose breath came out in a bright white cloud.

"Indeed." Scor replied, thrilled she had not taken her hand from his forearm. She stepped up onto the first step so that they were eye to eye. "Were you happy to see your folks?"

"Yes. You handled that situation quite well. Mum kept mentioning how polite you were to my Dad all night."

"I'm glad she thinks I am polite. I'm afraid my behavior yesterday and today was less the adequate."

"You left my party early." Rose's voice was flat and she suddenly found the snow covered alley ground very fascinating.

"I am sorry." Scor leaned down to try and catch her eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight that broke through the gathering clouds. They would have more snow by morning. In fact a few flakes were already beginning to fall, getting caught in Rose's lovely curls and her almost invisible eyelashes. He reached up ever so gentle and brushed a curl behind her ear.

"How can I make it up to you?" Scorpius could barely hear his own voice, but her eyes finally meeting his again convinced him that he had indeed spoken. She smiled at him shyly. Then before he could think he pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were like ice, cold and unyielding. He knew he had surprised her. So he stepped back, a huge smile on his face. She tasted like honey suckle exactly like he knew she would. "I'll stop by tomorrow, ok?"

He then stepped back from her and, without turning around, apparated home. He had kissed Rose Nymphadora Weasley and left her, hand to her perfect lips, with the promise of coming back the next day. He was going to sleep well tonight.

He didn't go to see her until late in the morning the next day. He had been distracted through his 9 o'clock class by the memory of her lips on his. However, he was totally unsure if kissing her last night would only make her hate him more so he was not to kiss her again unless she indicated she wanted to. There would be no more stolen moments until they were clear on the exact nature of their relationship. Scor kept reminding himself of this resolution as he walked to the bookstore with a bag of poppy seed muffins in hand.

"Hullo? Rose? Are you in?"

She walked out from behind one of the back bookshelves arms full of books. She looked lovely, dressed in that lovely grey sweater dress, hair tied back from her face. She smiled at the sight of him and Scor felt his heart swell and his stomach pick itself up off the floor. Yes, it seemed that kissing her last night had been a good idea

"Back here! I'm just shelving our latest deliveries."

He left the muffins on the front desk and picked up a stack of books. She smiled at him again when he approached.

"Thank you Scorpius." She flicked her wand to get each of the books in his arms into their places on the shelves. "Looking for something in particular today?"

"Well, I know you have primarily study-related items but I am looking for a book on relationships. You see, there is this girl I really like, but I can't tell if she likes me back. I'm worried I'll move to fast and my amazing charms will scare her off." He leaned against bookshelf and smiled his 'make you melt' smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you can't tell if she likes you or not, maybe she doesn't know herself."

"That would complicate things. What could I do to help her figure out her feelings?"

"Well, you could make sure you attended her parties and not leave early. Walk her home. Spend your free time around her. You know, be around; so you can get to know her and she can get to know you."

"Mm-hm. That makes sense. I really want to get to know the real her. She is a wonderfully complex person and I am not sure I deserve her."

Rose blushed and looked at the floor. Scor had to exercise great control to not kiss her. She was so lovely with the afternoon light swimming across her face.

"I don't know what I'm waiting on." Scor continued. "I've always liked her but it never came to anything. But now nothing is stopping us, besides the fact that I don't know how she feels. Because at this point I can't get over her."

Rose met his eyes and she was smiling ever so slightly. "Give her some time and she'll figure her feelings out."

Scor nodded. "What do I need to do to make up for leaving your party early...and letting that git kiss you first."

"Drinks. Tomorrow at Teddy's. 9 pm. Be on time."

Scorpius nodded, brushed her cheek lightly with his finger and then turned to leave before he lost control. Drinks tomorrow night satisfied him for now.

"Malfoy your book." Rose held out a slim volume to him. The Essential Longfellow written on the cover. "This might help you win your lady."

Scorpius nodded again and smiled. He seemed to have lost his voice somewhere between Rose's invitation and the door. She smiled at him, giving him a slight wave as he headed out.

9 pm Tuesday night Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy walked into Clairvoyance dressed sharply and with a spring in his step. He had not seen Rose since they had talked on Monday for fear that he would snog her to death. He had found the book of poetry she had given him quite enjoyable. As he pushed through the front door Scorpius found his eyes drawn to Rose, who sat at the bar and was talking animatedly with Gerald, the bartender.

"My mum was quite surprised that I had gone so many place in such a short amount of time, but then she and Dad aren't much for crazy adventures anymore." She was saying as Gerald refilled her martini.

Scor cleared his throat as he sat next to her. Gerald nodded to him and went to serve other patrons leaving Rose and Scorpius alone. Scorpius took Rose's hand and kissed it.

"'Long, long afterward, in an oak/I found the arrow, still unbroke/and the song, from beginning to end,/I found again in the heart of a friend.' Do you think sweet Rose, that what we say aloud in private can indeed be heard by those who know us well?"

Rose had smiled so brightly as he quoted Longfellow to her. "I do indeed, dear Scorpius. It is not so very surprising when a friend suddenly says something we have been thinking all along. It's quite refreshing."

Phase one came off without a hitch. Scorpius was able to get Rose talking about the poetry and then about her trips. He found the time well spent and each moment drawing him closer to her. He was starting to get the sense that she felt the same way about him as he did for her. Maybe he would get another kiss by the end of the night. Around 10 o'clock things were just getting comfortable enough that Scor was thinking they should move to one of the back booths - and then they were interrupted.

"Rosie! Scor! You came! And you're both early!" Lysander sounded like he was already drunk; but he couldn't be, he must've just gotten off work.

"We're at our usual booth! Come on!"

"What's he on about?" Scor looked at Rose but she shrugged, looking just as confused as he was.  
Al approached them sheepishly. "Neither of you ever come, but Tuesday is traditionally the day those of us out of school get together for drinks."

"Well, do you want to join them?" Scor asked.

"Might as well, they'll never leave us alone if we don't." Rose replied

Scor's heart sank. He didn't want all of them mucking up how well everything was going. Stupid adoptive family! Why were they such meddlers?

**a/n Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! I have 24 followers and only 13 reviews several of which are from RainQueen and Red, why is that? If you like my work tell me why! Thanks! **

**Signing out,**

**Alex**


	6. Closing Time

Chapter Six - Closing Time

Rose would wake up Wednesday morning with a monster of a headache, the memories from the point at which she sat down at the booth and falling asleep blurry, and a dose of pepper-up potion with note from Molly saying that they _had _to talk on the side table. She would blindly take the potion and soon the memories would start to come into focus, thanks to the potion. Rose felt herself smile. Her family was crazy. But she had to love them; they made sure life was never dull.  
At the booth already were Fred, James, Louis, Ly, June, Al, Molly, Alice, and Noire (James on again, off again girlfriend since fifth year). She scooted next to Molly and patted the seat to have Scor sit next to her. His chest was firm and she could feel his thigh next to hers through her skirt. Her lips still tingled from their kiss. She had sat up for an hour after he had left, sipping tea and trying to figure out how she felt about him. Finally she had taken her mental self by the shoulders and given her a good shake. _You won't be able to figure it out in one night. Give it time and everything will work out. It always does, your travels taught you that! Go to bed. _And so she woke Tuesday morning, impatient to see Scor again and to make sure she had not been dreaming the night before. Rose now knew for sure she had not dreamt any of it; after the hour long private conversation she found herself surprisingly happy squished between him and Molly and being served shots.

"You two never come to this. What brought you tonight?" Molly whispered earnestly in her ear. Rose glanced at Scor and smiled.

"We came to test the waters, I guess you could say. We didn't know anyone else would be here." Rose smiled even more at Molly's look of shock.

"I knew your daily interactions would pay off." Molly replied. Rose felt her face burn. It had been six weeks since Malfoy had first found her at the bookstore and barely a day had gone by where they had not talked, let alone seen, each other. His words from the day before had stuck in her head. There was nothing stopping them from exploring their feelings for each other. She glanced at him and Scor caught her looking. He winked and then went back to his conversation with Fred on essential keeper gear.

"When did you get back, Noire?" Rose asked, she had never been close to the former Gryffindor but she couldn't really picture James with anyone else. Noire would be a pseudo-clanner forever. Ginny and Molly senior adored her.

"Today." Noire replied. "The trip didn't take too long. I found myself missing James more than usual too. Last time I went to Scotland James surprise visited me. This time I got in, confiscated the items, and got out."

Noire worked on a Cursed object task team for a subdivision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But all the girls knew she was hoping that, thanks to the breakthrough of P and W, would allow her to retire and start a family.

Alice's cheerful voice rang across the table."Alright, lets have a game of truth or dare before we all head home. Last call will come sooner rather than later." She suggested lifting her firewhiskey to her lips.

"Yes, lets." Lysander concurred. "I'll go first. Truth."

James smiled his most mischievous grin. "Did you enjoy your kiss with Rose?"

Lysander glanced briefly at Scor, Rose saw the look that passed. Something had passed between them that she was unaware of.

"Yes I actually did, but not for the normal reasons a young man like myself would love kissing such a beautiful flower." He winked at Rose "Ok James truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend tomorrow speaking to only one person...ah, Noire!" Alice suggested.

"No fair! That means I have to be with him all day!" Noire protested

"And we need to communicate! We have to work tomorrow Alice!" Fred exclaimed

Fred and Noire looked indignant but James smiled. "Done. Truth or dare Alice?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Ly, Alice and see if you like it." Rose said quickly.

Alice leaned over the table to press her lips to Lysanders for no more than a few seconds. "You're right, Rose, he does taste awful!"

But both of Ly and Alice were blushing and wouldn't meet each others eyes. Rose caught Scor's eye and raised her eyebrow. They both looked over at June and Al. This was interesting.

Albus broke the tension. "Alright, Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth."

June spoke up. "Did you enjoy your kiss with Lysander?"

"No, actually, I found it awkward. No offense, friend." Rose turned to look at Ly.

"None taken Red. Truth or Dare June ol' boy?"

"Truth."

"Do you wish you had kissed our dear Rosie?" Ly asked slyly.

"No. Now come up with some new topic Scamander or you may get another black eye." June answered dead panned.

"Wait, where did he get the first black eye?" Molly queried.

"Can you guess?" James answered.

Rose could. Looking up at Scor she felt her face burn. Why did all this drama center around her? Why couldn't they have talked about something else? Scor looked from his glaring at Lysander to wink at her again.

"Alright Ly, we're back to you. Truth or dare?" Scor asked. He looked determined to move away from the current topic.

"Dare."

"Go ask Monique for her number." Scor replied.

Everyone burst into laughter. Monique was the other bartender who was quite taken with Ly. Ly rolled his eyes and went to the bar. When he got back the truths and dares were all silly. Like Molly had to imitate Lucy, Louis had to speak in French while James translated for him and June admitted that he sometimes couldn't tell if a goblin was female or male.

"Closing time folks, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." Teddy called.

"Ok, Rose truth or dare?" Molly asked.

"Truth." Rose could feel her head buzzing. Whatever they asked, Rose would have to be truthful because of how drunk she was.

"Do you like anyone here present?" Molly asked.

Rose froze. She had not planned on this. She had wanted to be sober, not compelled and without everyone present when she told Scor she liked him. So she stayed true to her Slytherin heritage and slipped out of the question.

"I decline. What's my dare?"

June spoke up. "Admit to Scorpius how you really feel about him."

Damn her fellow Slytherins.

"Fine." She turned to look at Scor. His grey eyes smiled down at her and his arm slipped around her back to support her. He was so handsome, so kind and nothing was stopping them. Her mum had made that clear when she had gone to help her parents settle in Monday afternoon. They weren't going to stand in her way.

"Everyone, head to the exits, gather up your jackets, I hope you've found a friend!" Teddy called out.

Rose breathed in deep and, on the exhale, spoke

"Scorpius Malfoy I have no idea how I feel about you. I have enjoyed these past weeks. Nothing is standing in our way, nothing is keeping us from being together. So, um, can you take me home tonight?"

Scor smiled at her and standing took her arm. "It would be my pleasure, sweet Rose."

Rose felt her heart melt. He look so handsome, happy and sober. He helped her with her coat, gave everyone their goodbyes and made sure she didn't trip as she left. They walked the three blocks to Rose's flat.

"Do you think life is going to slow down anytime soon?" Rose heard herself ask.

"No, do you want it to?" Scor asked as he placed a light kiss on her head.

"Mmm, no. I like the way things are going."

"Me too Rosie, me too."

He helped her up the stairs. She stood, leaning against her door frame. Her head hurt but she wasn't so far gone as to not know what she was doing. He looked so good smiling down at her in the moonlight and snow. His grey eyes told her he was laughing at her. His posture told her that he was at his leisure as he looked at her. His mouth looked very kissable. Kisses... that made her think.

"You are my first kiss. Of course Ly didn't count."

Scor looked shocked at her rather girly admission. "You've never been kissed? Rose Weasley, lying is bad."

"I'm serious, Darius tried back in third year and Theo pecked me on the cheek a couple times in fifth year, but I didn't date during sixth and seventh or during my travels. It's never felt right." Rose found the strength to keep meeting his eyes. She didn't know where, but the more she looked at him, the more she wanted to be kissed again. Still when he started leaning in, Rose's pulse went berserk.

"We will have to remedy that Miss Weasley."

"Be my guest Mr. Malfoy."

And they kissed. It was like lightning striking and violin concertos and flowers opening and wildfires. He tasted nothing like what she expected and nothing she could describe. He smelt like the Amortentia potion she'd made in seventh year: a mix of worn leather, snow and oak.

Scor broke away after a few moments. His breath mixed with hers in little white clouds and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight sweet Rose. Shall I see you again tomorrow?"

"You won't come in?"

Scor leaned back to take in her full face and Rose felt herself blush. Didn't you invite the guy in when you really liked him? That's what the magazines always said, even though she prefered the muggle books that talked about courtship and romance. Emma would have never said such things to Mr. Knightly.

"Rose, that was only our and your second kiss. The rest can wait." He kissed her forehead. He stepped down one step, not taking his eyes from her. Rose smiled at him, happy that he was the gentleman he was.

Scor paused and whispered, "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

"That's Juliet's line."

"Well, it's true nonetheless. And besides it is now 12:03 and therefore it's tomorrow."

"Goodnight Scorpius."

"Goodnight Rose."

Scor stood watching as she got out her keys. Where had she put them? She checked her purse and then her pockets.

"Um, Scor, I think I'm locked out."

Rose was acutely aware as Scor came to stand behind her and took her reticule from her hands. He smelt so good. She was so drunk.

"Rose, do you have protective spells on door?"

"Mmmhmm. I have to get the special key from Mr. Forste, the store owner, in order to get in. I never forget my keys, so it's never been a problem."

"Well, I feel that waking him up would not be a good idea. He's rather grumpy during the day. I swear he almost killed me that day I brought you tea and almost spilt it on some rare classic."

Rose giggled at the memory and at the feeling of Scor laughing against her back. "He doesn't like the idea that I stay above the shop. I guess I'll head to Molly's and get the key from him in the morning."

Scor looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "Molly lives across town."

"Yep. But she is the closest."

"I live one block down."

Rose stilled and looked up at him. "You wouldn't come in, but you'll take me back to your place? That's kind of shady Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, well, I think it's our best option."

Wednesday morning Rose Weasley would sit up suddenly and realize she was indeed sitting on Scorpius Malfoy's couch, still fully dressed from the night before sans heels. She had been locked out and they had both headed back to his flat. Rose had passed out on the walk and Malfoy must have gotten her inside and onto the coach. Rose felt her face burn. This was utterly mortifying. She heard a door open and she whipped around to see Scor coming out of what she assumed was the bathroom due to the amount of steam pouring forth, the fact that his hair was wet and he only had pants on.

"Gah! Scorpius!" Rose almost tripped as she got off the couch.

"Rose, you're awake! Did you see the delivery from Molly? Woke me up at an ungodly hour, stupid bird of hers. But I was happy she sent the Pepper Up potion because I didn't have enough for us both."

His composure about their circumstance calmed Rose down. "Um, yeah, her owl is on auto to deliver at first light, Walter is incredibly well trained."

Scor nodded and proceeded to keep drying his hair while going into the small galley kitchen that connected to the small living area.

"I put water on for tea and was going to make sausage. You can use the shower if you want and then once we've eaten we can get you back into your flat." He didn't seem at fazed by the whole situation of her passing out on him and sleeping on his coach. He just got down two mugs and put tea bags in them.

"I sent Molly a note with Walter asking for clothes for you, they're at the foot of the bed."

Rose found the small brown package. She knew that there would be a note inside from Molly saying that now they really REALLY had to talk. She picked it up and hoped Molly had found her some clothes that weren't asboisterous as Molly's normal outfits. She glanced at Scor who was busy cooking sausage like he said he would.

"So I guess I'll just got shower then."

"It's all manly stuff in there but at least you'll feel clean." He turned to smile at her and that was when Rose saw it.

"Is that a tattoo of a snitch?" she queried

"What? no!" Scor quickly moved to cover the marking on his ribcage, glaring at her. "That's a birthmark."

"Really, Scorpius Malfoy? I don't think birthmarks are that pronounced." Rose set down the clothes and moved to join him in the kitchen, determined to get a better look at his so called 'birthmark.'

"Hey, what are you doing!" He backed away from her, his hands up as if to ward off an attack.

"Come on Malfoy, let me see your birthmark."

"Rose, don't, no one is supposed to know about our tatts."

Rose stopped and smiled slowly. "**Our** tatts? Other people have snitches tattooed on them? If it isn't a birthmark then what's it a symbol of? Membership to the Manly Four?"

Scor looked appalled. "How do you know that phrase?"

"Al used it once when we were drunk. I find it hilarious."

Scor let his hands drop to his sides, his eyes narrowed but he was smiling now. "You, Miss Weasley, are a sly minx."

Rose smiled triumphantly. "Can I see it now?"

Scor stepped forward and let her get a good look at his tattoo. It was simple, made only of a few gold lines, but it was most definitely a snitch.

"When'd you get it done?"

"Last year when we all went to Barbados for two weeks. We got really drunk and well, when we woke up we all had tattoos of snitches on our left ribcage. And wouldn't you know it's done in magic ink that can't be removed. So there we go. Are you done yet?"

Rose laughed so hard her sides ached and her eyes streamed tears. To think that they all got snitches tattooed on them was classic.

"Oh, Scor, I can not believe you four sometimes."

"Well, believe it. Ly was mortified but June was fine with it. It wasn't his first. But then it wasn't mine either."

Rose stopped laughing. "You have another?"

Scor turn his right arm and there on the inside of his bicep were the numbers 2-5-98 in neat black scroll.

"The date of the Battle for Hogwarts." Rose glanced up at Scorpius. His eyes held a strange mix of emotions and he seemed to be willing her to understand.

"I got it for the 25th Anniversary back when we were in seventh year. My Dad doesn't talk about his school days much but that day he told me everything he remembered about his own 'seventh year.' Then he told me that I could choose...I could choose to reject my history or I could choose to learn from it. I got this to remind myself where I come from and of who I want to be because of that. Maybe I'm not from a family of war heroes but I will not be a coward like so many Malfoy's before me."

And for a moment Rose saw the Scor that was. The little first year who had been so unsure and defensive but sorted into Slytherin anyway; the second year who had lived in Ly and Al's shadow; the third year who had decided to make something of himself and gone out for keeper; the fourth year determined to be a healer one day; the fifth year prefect giving out more points than docking them; the sixth year golden boy at the head of his class rivaled only by herself and her fellow head in seventh year. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had come a long way from that day on the train when he said he thought he could only belong in Hufflepuff because he was so ordinary. He was his own person. And Rose liked that person very much. So she kissed him.

Scorpius deepened their kiss. Rose felt the same rush from the night before as she felt his muscles move to encircled her. He was a damn good kisser, but then she didn't really have anything to compare him with. She suddenly felt completely incompetent and broke off the kiss.

"You'll tell me if I do anything wrong won't you?"

Scor laughed hard, his eyes twinkling. "Rose, you kiss fine. Don't overthink it."

And he kissed her again. The tea kettle whistle got them both started on what they were supposed to be doing. Once Rose was behind the closed door of the bathroom she did her little happiness dance. She was in love with Scorpius Malfoy!

She turned on the shower and hopped in humming to herself. Her life looked pretty good from where she was standing. His body wash smelt just like him and Rose probably used too much, but she wasn't really thinking straight. Molly had sent her what were probably her most boring clothes, but they were still brightly coloured and were a cross between witch robes and an Indian sari. But they fit Rose and soon she'd be back at her place where she could change into something sensible. For now she smelt sausages and rice pudding and tea. She let her stomach do the thinking.

"Mmm, Malfoy, I didn't realize you could cook."

"I am a man of many talents, Weasley; those who underestimate me end up dead."

"That escalated rather quickly. Serve me some of that will you?"

"Of course, Rosie."

So they sat and ate in companionable quiet. Rose noted that they drank the same type of tea and ate similar breakfasts.

"Did we eat like this back in seventh year?"

Scor looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Yep. We did."

"Funny, I don't remember..."

Scor raised his eyebrows at her. "Rose, what do you remember from seventh year?"

"Very little I'm afraid. It was rather a hard year."

Scor set down his paper and gave Rose that look that made her want to tell him everything. Which she did. She told him about how she had hated all the pressure that came with being Hermione Grangers daughter and being head girl and being part of the Weasley family.

"So when the summer rolled around I left it all. When I travelled I never once told anyone my last name. Except Iris, once we decided to travel together. For once people didn't judge me based on who they thought I should be but on who I was."

By this time they had gotten the key from Mr Forste with a little persuasion and Rose was back at her flat. Scor followed her inside.

"So, do you want to go to the Chipped Cup for lunch?" Rose asked as she went to her room to change, hollering out to Scor where he sat comfortably on her couch.

"I have class in about 15 minutes but we can go to dinner." Scor answered her.

"Sounds good." Rose pulled her favorite blue jumper over her head as she came into the living room. Scor was watching her with a silly expression in his eyes.

"You know I have always thought you were the most beautiful girl I knew."

Rose felt her face burn. "Scorpius Malfoy, I think you may be a sap."

He stood and made his way over to embrace her and press his nose against hers. "Oh I am a sap Rose." He kissed her lips gently and Rose felt her stomach flutter out of control. "Are we really going to do this Rose? Will you really go out with me?"

Rose felt her thoughts come to a halt. She felt so silly. When people kissed and went on dates that meant they were courting didn't it. She looked up at Scor. He was incredibly handsome and she was definitely attracted to him but she also had very specific views about dating and courtship and marriage. How did she know that this wasn't all a game to Malfoy. She didn't. But how was she supposed to figure that out if she didn't date him? Suddenly all the romance was gone and life was complicated again.

"Damn." Rose swore under her breath but Scor was so close to her he heard.

"I moved too fast didn't I?" His voice was so apologetic it pierced her heart but she couldn't find her voice. He pecked her cheek. "Go to lunch with Molly, talk with her or June or Al or your mum and then let me know. I'll get to class."

He apparated away and Rose's felt his absence keenly. She was a wreck. She hated life. So she owl'd Molly then June to see if she could stop by and see him in the afternoon. She needed to talk this one out or she was going to go mad.


	7. Treacherous

Chapter Seven - Treachous

Molly found Rose at the Chipped Cup downing a cup of Calm. She looked so distraught Molly had to laugh. She knew that look. Lucy had worn it when she had asked Scor out and he had said he needed to think on it. Molly hoped to Merlin the prick hadn't done the same to Rose. Molly was aware of just how much Scor liked, maybe loved, Rose. And she also knew how fragile Rose was. Victoire and Dominique might be older than she, but it fell to Molly Weasley the Second to be the caretaker of her cousins. Sometimes she felt like cursing her father for naming her after his mother; it was like everyone wanted her to be another Molly...which she was and not just in name. But most days it came naturally for her to care for and love everyone she met. So when Rose had asked to go out to lunch she did her beloved duty and set about to figure out what had happened last night.

"Hey Rose, why the long face?"

Rose looked up at her cousin. Molly looked cheery in pale yellow, gold and royal blue robes. Rose loved Molly like an older sister; she would be able to help with Rose's dilemma.

"He wants to date me." Rose spoke without really thinking. Molly sat down and ordered a cup of Chai and a second cup of Calm Brew for Rose.

"Oh Rose, isn't that a good thing?" She said, patting her cousin's hand.

"I don't know!" Rose voice threatened to break from unshed tears.

"Rose, I think it is. You've like him since fourth year."

"No, Molly, I liked him in fourth year but stopped in seventh year and haven't thought of him as anything but annoying since then. But then he kissed me two nights ago and I ended up passed out in his flat yesterday and today we've kissed four times already and now he wants to date me!"

Molly was laughing so hard Rose thought she must be insane. Didn't she realize that Rose had a real crisis on her hands? Rose huffed a great sigh and then sipped her tea. She quickly spit the tea back out it was so hot it burnt her tongue. This made Molly laugh all the more.

"Hey, don't laugh that hurts!" Rose pouted. Molly raised a single eyebrow at her to which Rose replied "What? It did! But back to the real topic. How do I know this isn't all a game to Malfoy. Do you remember him back at school. He didn't have girlfriends, he had dates; attractive ones. He was practically a womanizer!"

"And then he dated my little sister for ten months and you know what she is like."

"Scor dated Lucy?"

"Yeah, they broke it off just before you got back. She was quite put out. But he merely said she wasn't someone he could see himself marrying, so they shouldn't play around with each other's hearts. Can you imagine Lucy's fit? I thought I would go deaf."

Molly was definitely not lying, Molly didn't even bluff for fun. Rose was suddenly aware that she didn't know the current Scorpius Malfoy as well as she had thought. She admitted as much to Molly who snorted.

"Damn straight you don't. Do you know what he is studying? What year is he in? Where does he want to practice? What about him and his family?" Rose sipped her cooled tea and pondered. She had assumed so many things about Scorpius. Before writing him off as a worthless prick maybe she did need to get to know him better. He deserved that from her after being so kind to her in the past months, even after she had told him to go away. Just then June's great tawny owl landed on their table.

"Oh, maybe June as the afternoon off." Rose gave the bird a bit of her muffin and took the small note.

"If anyone can tell you about Scor it's him. They're practically brothers."

Rose and Molly finished up lunch talking about anything except for Malfoy. Afterwards Rose made her way to Gringotts offices to look in on June. His note had told her to stop by around two. The offices were little populated when she arrived and Rose had to wander a little before she found June's office.

"Rosie! Welcome. Sorry for the appearance of this place. We don't often use our offices but I knew if we came here we wouldn't be interrupted. You note made me think you would want privacy. Here, have a cookie. I made them myself."

Rose smiled up at the hulking figure of Blaise Zabini Junior. He stood at least 198 m (6' 5") tall and was quite broad. He reminded her of a great black bear just like his patronus. But he was gentle and kind like no one else. She didn't know his history that well, but she knew his mum had raised him on her own after his Dad left them for another witch. Astoria and his mum had been mates in school which led to the close bond between he and Scor. Scor...

"Yeah, well, Scor asked me to date him and I don't know what to do."

June whistled low and long but his black eyes twinkled. Albus was the wise, Lysander the git and Scor the manliest but June was the best listener. He

was to one who saw what others didn't and he knew the most about people. Albus was wise, but he didn't relate well to organic beings. June did.

"Do you like him?" June asked. It was a simple question but Rose found that the response inside was very complex.

"Yes." She said simply

"But...?"

"But I feel like I would date him just because he told me to. He's like quicksand. This slope is treacherous. I feel like it's not my choice to slip away andfall for him. I've been going along fine and he goes against everything I have been training myself to think in these past three years. It's a reckless daydream to think that I can actually fall in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! He is as far from my ideal as possible. But I really like him."  
When Rose finished June was quiet. After a moment he shifted position and leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "Nothing safe if worth the drive."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no idea but it sounded good didn't it?" June shook with silent laughter and his eyes crinkled. "Rose, he's liked you since fourth year. Give him a chance."

Rose exhaled and smiled. "Molly said much the same."

"Well, there you go. Now I have to get home and pack, I leave for Africa tomorrow. I'll be back in a few weeks and I hope you two are happily dating when I do."

Rose stood to leave, feeling relieved that she had expressed her fears and been told they were silly. As she pushed the front door open she heard June call after her.

"Let just hope Astoria and Draco are ok with it!"

Shit, people who dated told their parents they were dating. And the only person she feared more than her own dad, was Scor's.

To say that Scor was totally confident was a lie; a blatant, stark, bold-faced lie. He was a nervous wreck. He was fifteen again and thinking about asking Rose to the Yule Ball. He had been too late to actually ask her to go. Corbin McLaggen had asked her and she had said yes. He had gone solo...with Lysander.

Rose had agreed to go with to dinner with him, and not at Clairvoyance so they would not be interrupted. She arrived on time wearing the same lovely jumper she had worn that morning. It made her eyes glow in the evening light.

"Hullo Scor."

"Hullo Rose." He stood to pull out her chair and help her sit, taking her cloak.

The first moments could only be described as tense and awkward. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"Listen, Rose I was thinking..."

"Scor, I talked to June and I decided..."

They both froze and laughed a bit. Scor raised his hand to indicate that she go first. She smiled in her cute, shy way.

"I have decided that we should give this a shot."

Scor couldn't hold back his grin. "You really think so?"

Rose nodded slightly, shyly looking down at her plate. She was beautiful no matter what she did. When she met his eyes again he saw that she was uncertain about something.

"Scor..." she paused "what do you think your parents will say?"

Scor had not thought about that. His stomach dropped to his feet and then through the floor when he responded with another question, "What will _your _parents say?"

Rose paused. "We'll just have to ask them and find out. I'll talk my Mum and Dad tomorrow morning. Then you can come to lunch before you go out with the guys."

"Sounds great." Scorpius knew Rose was waiting for him to suggest something similar. But the message from his Father burned a hole in his pocket. So he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Rose, I'll also talk to my parents tomorrow and then I would like to ask you to be my date to the evening party my Mother is hosting at the Manor this Friday night."

Rose squinted at him. "Are you inviting me to a Malfoy Family Extravaganza?"

Scorpius burst into laughter. He had always called his mothers benefit dinners and dances Extravaganzas when they were back at school. Astoria was on the board of the Society for Wizarding World Unity and often held Fundraisers for Muggle-born students at Hogwarts, Informative Dinners for Muggle parents and Networking Events for Old Wizarding Families to get to know Newer Families. Scor had hated these events growing up, being forced to dress up and perform his piano pieces and be nice to annoying adults who asked every question in third person like "How are we today?" and "What is our favorite subject in school?" His father had frowned at him when he had answered that he wasn't sure how the other person was but that he was annoyed by all the inane questions.

"Yes, I am. It's a meeting of the up and comers in Wizarding politics. I know I'll enjoy it more if you are there, Rosie. Please come!"

Rose smiled. Scor knew he must look pathetically in earnest but that was how he felt. This would be the best way to get his parents and Rose to get to know each other. When she nodded her consent he wanted to crow!

"Oh Rose, thank you so much. I'll come and pick you up at 7:00 on Friday?"

"Yes. Oh dear, I don't think I have nice enough clothes."

"That's ok, wear whatever you want."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, not to meet your parents."

"You've met my parents."

"Not like this. I'm going to have to ask Dominique to go shopping with me."

Scor laughed at the ardent look on her face and from there the conversation turned to lighter topics. The time passed swiftly and full of laughter. It was quite late when Scor dropped off Rose at her flat, to which she had remembered the keys, before heading to his own flat. His couch still smelt like Rose, so being the sap he was, he slept there.

- End Part I -

**A/N **Hullo! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and reviewed this.  
stargazer313 asked "will be any suspense or real conflict?"  
My answer is to end part one here. Part Two will pick up in the next chapter and will be set almost two years after part one. So Scor and Rose will be 24. Don't worry, I'll get you all up to speed.  
Signing out, I am yours,  
Alex


	8. Savior

Chapter Eight - Savior

Six months, from late February until early August, Rose Weasley had called him her beau. It had not been very long at all. Their parents had been agreeable. The clan had been so very happy for them. Albus, Ly and June called it a great success getting them together.

"The tension between you in seventh could have been cut by a knife." June had commented.

"And when she left and you started going steady with Lucy we thought you'd gotten over her. But as soon as you too showed up at my party together I knew you were meant to be." Ly had said, Albus concurring with a nod.

They had been daft. He had been daft.

Six bloody months. That was all.

They had been wonderful. So intense, beautiful and fun. And then, it had blown up in his face. 15 months later Scorpius Malfoy stood looking out his bedroom window at the falling snow regretting every moment of it.

"Scor? You done unpacking?"

"Yeah, Mum."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Hugo treated me to a huge breakfast before I flooed back." Scor turned to look at his mum. She had that look in her eye. The one that pitied him. The one that told him it looked like he hadn't slept in a year (which was true, sort of). The one that acted like he was mourning overlong (he wasn't mourning, sort of). The same one in everyone else's eyes and voice whenever they had talked to him in the past year.

It wasn't like Rose was dead. She still very much alive. He just hadn't seen her since August of last year. That day was stuck replaying in his head. They had been in the gardens at Malfoy Manor.

"_I don't hate you, Scor, I just want to save our friendship before there is nothing left."_

His heart had broken.

They had spent their days laughing, crying, singing out of tune to his piano playing, dancing in the rain in their best clothes, going to american jazz concerts, the beach, the Burrow, the mountains and everywhere in between. If that isn't love then Scorpius didn't know what was or how to get out of their relationship.

"_I love you, Rose, but I'm not the answer to your questions."_

He had been stupid to say that, but she had made him so mad. He had failed her. He had worked so hard to get past her walls and see the real Rose underneath. But he had failed and then the days passed like a crushing weight.

The memories rushed in like a hurricane, deafening him.

"_She's quite a catch." _

His father had said after that first party he and Rose had hosted together. His father was a man of few words so Scor valued what he said. Draco had been wary of his choice, but he also trusted Scor. The last thing Scor would do was betray that trust. So when Scor had asked Draco about Rose after the Gala and gotten that response he had felt like he could fly without his broom.

"_You will take care of my daughter."_

Hermione Weasley nee Granger had told him. It had been a declaration and a threat all rolled into one. As much as he had been worried about Ron Weasley when Hermione had looked at him and quietly said that, Scorpius knew that if he crossed her he would never be seen again.

"_I think she loves you very much and that scares her."_

Astoria had told him that in a letter just after they had broken up. His mum was convinced that they were meant to be, but his mum was a terrible romantic.

"_You have to be patient. She was pretty mad."_

Ron Weasley had sagely said to him when he had asked about Rose three days after they had broken up. Ron had not looked hopeful that day, but he too had not been happy that his daughter had broken Scor's heart. Scor was thankful for that.

He had been in shock. She was really mad. They had fought before, but one or both of them knew who was in the wrong. They had miscommunicated and misjudged and misspoken in the past, but never fought like this. At the beginning of August, as they began to plan their trip to Greece for the World Cup, Rose had gotten more and more remote. Maybe he should have picked up on that. Maybe he should have mentioned it. Maybe, maybe, maybe...but suddenly he had found himself facing a break up.

And what was he supposed to do? How did guys handle break ups? Merlin, he hated that word. Break up. It didn't make any sense. Was he supposed to cry? Was he supposed to scream? get mad? accept and move on? none of it made any sense. Their exact interchange was permanently stuck in his brain.

"_I think we should stop seeing each other."_

"_What?"_

"_I just think this isn't working out. You're still my best friend."_

Scor couldn't figure out how to answer that so he had stayed silent. That's when she had raised her voice.

"_I don't hate you, Scor, I just want to save our friendship before there is nothing left."_

_"What makes you our savior Rose? And what makes you think we need saving?" _His look must have expressed his feelings because Rose had pulled out her mental list of things she thought they didn't have in common and all her insecurities and with each her voice got louder. It came down to one thing. She wasn't sure. She had never been sure. She would never really be sure because he made her so unsure. And then he had said it.

"_I love you, Rose, but I'm not the answer to your questions."_

He had not told her he loved her until that moment. The moment he lost her. With that he had walked back inside. Three days later she would leave for Greece early, with Molly as her number two. He would not be there when she got back. He had been accepted as an intern at Hubert National Hospital (HNH) in Belfast. He would accept, pack and leave before Rose got back from Greece. He knew that was stupid of him, but to her it was all well and over. So he had walked away. Like a coward.

His pocket buzzed and Scor pulled out the thin piece of glass that was glowing red.

"Hey Hugo."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"I just got back, boy, I won't see her for a while yet."

"Ninny. You should go over to my folks place and burst in, guns blazing."

"I don't own a gun, Hugo."

"Yeah but you've got the right picture in your head. Go like Clint Eastwood."

"Whatever."

"I'll see you Thursday, okay man? You'll still be alive right?"

"Yep. See you Thursday."

They hung up. He and Hugo had met his second week of being at HNH. Hugo was a potioneer for the terminally ill patients and a researcher. He and Scor had hit it off right away. Hugo was very different from him but Scor found himself enjoying Hugo's company. At first it was almost like he was back home. But soon it was like he had found a new home. Hugo took after his grandfather Arthur in that he was fascinated by muggles. His girlfriend Mandy was a muggle. He watched muggle movies all the time, read muggle books, wore muggle clothes. Scor found himself falling into the same lifestyle as Hugo. At work they were wizards, at home (for they soon shared an apartment) they were just blokes. Hugo had made them communication mirrors and was giving one to the other three of the manly four for Christmas. Back at school Hugo had been their shadow in a natural, non-annoying way. He was extremely likable. He was also surround by girl cousins so he naturally looked to Scor and his mates as friends.

Hugo had been like a lifesaver. For the first few weeks of being in Ireland all Scor did was work. He hated life, hated himself, hated Rose Weasley, well not really, but he hated that she had walked away from him. and then came life and muggle loving Hugo Weasley, optimist to a fault and incredibly funny. Nothing could have helped Scor move one better. Except that Hugo seemed intent on getting Scor to remember and hold onto his memories of Rose with remarks like

"Would Rose like this movie?"

"I drink my tea just like Rose don't I?"

"Did you and Rose ever cook together? Mandy and I love to do that."

"Hey this is Rose's favorite song or book or color..."

Scor mostly ignored it and Hugo did too. So Scor didn't move on. He stayed in love with Rose, in fact he fell more in love with her every day. So here he was back in London, facing an inevitable reunion, because Hugo (with Al, June and Ly) had convinced him that he should give it one last shot. This holiday season would be make or break. Glancing at his clock he apparated to Clairvoyence where he was scheduled to meet up with soem of the clan. He was immediately hailed when he arrived.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! We're back here!" A rather drunk Lysander hollered.

He walked up slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. He didn't have to worry. Gathered there were June, Ly, Al, James, Noire, Molly and Alice. No Rose. He was safe for a bit longer.

"Hey all." He greeted. Everyone stod to exchange greetings with Scor. June and Al crushed him in an embrace. Molly, Noire and Alice ruffled his hair and pecked his cheek. Scor felt relief wash through him. It felt so good to be home. He shoved Ly closer to Alice, who didn't seem to mind, to sit next to him.

"Hey, Scor. We're playing a game, so shush." Ly replied.

"Good to see you too mate." Scor quipped.

Albus raised his eyebrows at Ly. "Yeah, Ly, it isn't his fault he's been gone a right long time."

"No, it isn't. But we all know who to blame for that." June growled before sipping some more of his rum.

Scor was about to protest. He didn't want them blaming people for the way things had gone in the past year. But he was cut off by a very excited James who had been silently staring into space while everyone had greeted Scor.

"I've got it. Ok, I'm thinking of someone."

Just like they played ten fingers and truth or dare, the clan played a game called simply "I'm thinking of someone" and everyone tried to guess who it was by asking descriptive questions like "If they were a element what would they be?" and such. It was always great fun. Ly went first.

"If they were a color what would they be?"

"Eggshell white" James replied

"Ew, I hate those kind of colors" Noire commented before asking "If they were an object what would they be?"

James was deadpanned in his response. "A cardboard box with no markings on it."

"Oh, and if they were an animal?" ventured Alice.

"A dead one."

"But what kind?" asked Al.

"Doesn't matter, it would be dead."

"Ok..."

Scor was completely lost. He didn't know anyone that bland. He was shocked when a light went off in Lysander's eyes and suddenly he joined in with the answers. According to the game once you think you know who it is you add your own descriptions until only one poor clueless dunce was left.

"He would be flat club soda."

James nodded with a small snigger.

"What kind of food?" Noire asked slowly.

"Oatmeal." Ly and James replied.

"The plain, whole grain stuff." Quipped June who had also seemed to catch on. "Either plain oatmeal or Tapioca Pudding."

"He would be a grey tweed three piece suit?" Noire said, but she still seemed unsure.

"With a starched stiff white Oxford." James squeezed her shoulder.

"He would be History of Magic." Ly was almost whispering. Suddenly everyone but Scor knew exactly who they were talking about and it was a deluge.

"He would be a fish belly."

"And a dial tone."

"And sand paper."

"His tea leaves wouldn't say anything he is so predictable."

"And boring."

"And plain."

Finally it devolved into giggles and half sentences and Scor felt more lost than ever. "So who are you all thinking of then now that I've obviously lost."

No one seemed to be able to catch their breath long enough to tell him. Finally James, wiping his streaming eyes and still half laughing, answered him.

"Miles."

"Who?" Scor didn't know anyone of that name and after that description he was pretty certain he didn't want to.

"Miles..." June started to answer but then paused. "He's a complete buffoon."

"Yeah, but how do you all know him?"

"He works..." Al started to answer but he too paused and looked around the table at everyone but Scor. "He **is **someone's co-worker isn't he?"

"Mine." Molly coughed into her drink laughing as she answered. "He works at the Prophet with me."

"And you all know him?" Scor couldn't decipher the different looks shot between his friends. They all knew something that they weren't willing to tell him. He just kept looking from person to person for an awkward moment before Alice spoke up.

"Um, yeah, he's one of those types. You know the ones that always seem to pop up and you're not sure why?" She shrugged and Scor nodded like he understood but he didn't. He still felt he was missing something. But the conversation turned to other matters and soon he was recounting about the time he and Hugo almost got arrested by the muggle police.

"And there he was, ferret in hand, trying to convince these two muggles coppers that the ferret was actually a person so they couldn't take it to a shelter. And they're going on about how taking animals into the supermarket is illegal. One is convinced the thing has rabies but it was just that Jasper is always like that when he's mad even is he isn't a ferret..." He paused here as the entire table erupted into laughter. Then Al stopped mid laugh, a funny look in his eye.

"The stoat's out." He whispered and killed the moment. Everyone turned to look where he was looking like he had said some kind of code word.

"What are you on about?" Scor asked as he turned. And then he froze.

There was Rose. His Rose Weasley. Beautiful as the sun and the stars. Her brilliant red curls hung perfectly around her petite looked good dressed in a tan and royal blue colorblock dress. He was surprised she was wearing ballet flats however. Rose loved high heels because, among other reasons, they made her just right height to lean down and kiss. But it had been a year and she was different he assumed. She was ordering a drink. Well, two drinks probably, because that was a rather possessive hand the bloke behind her had placed on her graceful hip.

He caught the growl in his throat before it could escape. "So who's that then?"

"Miles Clive Greene." Albus replied.

Scor turned to look at his friends and started to talk. "**The** Miles? You said he was...never mind. I can't even talk right now."

Alice nodded, pity in her eyes. "He really does work with me."

Scor nodded and then, as soon as he noted that Rose and Miles were headed to their table, he got up and walked away. Scor was going to kill Hugo if he himself didn't die first.

**A/N **Hey all! Thank you for your support! Hope you enjoy this little plot twist! Once again I'd like to know what you like about my work so please review! Signing out,  
Alex


	9. Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter Nine - Somebody That I Used To Know

Scor walked to the bar and ordered a scotch. He needed to think. It was obvious everyone had known that Rose was dating the Miles Greene but hadn't told him. He guessed it was possible that Hugo didn't know. He slid his looking glass out of his pocket and connected to Hugo with a quick flick of his wand.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasely."

He and Hugo just looked at each other for a beat. Scor couldn't tell what Hugo was thinking but then he had never been able to do that. A difference from when he was with Hugo's sister. Rose and Hugo had the exact same eyes but with the one pair Scor knew what every look meant and with the other he had to guess. It would have been weird if he could read Hugo's thoughts so Scor dealt with his lack of telepathy well.

"Miles." Scor bit out.

Hugo didn't even blink. "Yes."

Their next interchange came out like the script from the american cop shows they would watch when they were bored.

"What do you know about him?"

"He is the stoat who had been dating my sister for the past year and a half."

"And you never saw fit to bring that up?"

Hugo raised a single eyebrow. "You never asked."

Scor nodded. "Well, see you Thursday then."

"You'll be alive?"

This time Scor raised an eyebrow and then hung up on Hugo. He knocked back his drink and looked across the room to where Rose was sitting. She still looked good. She was laughing at something that had been said, tipping her head back, her hair tumbling down her back, her neck exposed. Scor's smile soon turned to a frown as he watched Miles lean in to kiss her on the neck. It riled him. He had been the only one to kiss her there. He had been her **first** kiss. He gripped his tumbler so tightly he felt it buckling in his grip. He would crack it if he kept this up. What was he doing over here? Damned if he knew. It was like watching a movie. Looking but incapable of touch. You knew the person of the screen so well that in your eyes it wasn't acting. He knew just from looking at Rose that she was happy. Maybe the clan didn't particularly care for Miles Clive Greene but they hadn't liked Pierce or Noire much at first. Maybe this Miles bloke could grow in their estimation. She deserved happiness and if Miles makes her happy then he was good with that. Right? He set down his drink, shoved his hand through his hair and made up his mind. Maybe Rose deserved her happiness, but then, so did he. And there was only one way he could manage that. So he heaved himself from his barstool and made his way across the room.

"Hello Rose."

He was the last person she thought she would see. She knew it was him as soon as he greeted her. Her stomach dropped when his voice pierced the laughter surrounding their group of friends. Turning Rose found herself staring into a pair of familiarly intense grey eyes. Her stomach dropped even further.

"Hello Malfoy." she replied in the barest whisper. _Well that came out sounding just right, way to show your heart on your sleeve Rose _her inner voice chided her before commenting _my, my he looks fine._

He was wearing black slacks, a green oxford and a grey sweater. His hair was so tempting with it's mussy, just got out of bed look. He was as tall, virile and striking as she remembered him. Not that she thought about him often having Miles around to take up her thoughts. Oh Merlin, Miles! She turned to look at her boyfriend. He was regarding Scorpius with his standard indifference.

"And you would be?" Miles cut through the tension with poise.

Scor looked briefly at Miles before looking back at Rose as he answered, with an equally indifferent tone. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He stuck out his hand.

Miles took it without so much as a blink. "Miles Clive Greene."

They looked at each other and Rose could feel them sizing each other up. Grey eyes pierced blue, grips firm but not harmful.

"Scor and I grew up together. He is very close to my cousin Albus." Rose was at a loss as to get the men to drop their challenges.

"Is that so? Rose hasn't mentioned you before." Miles actually sounded perplexed and that wasn't a good sign.

Scor grinned his most devastating smile. "She didn't? Well, I am not so very surprised just before I left we had a rather nasty falling out."

"I can't seem to imagine that."

They were still holding hands.

"Well, I was courting her and we saw things rather differently as to the direction of our relationship."

Miles dropped Scor's hand finally before commenting "One man's trash is another's treasure." It was the closest to an outright insult Rose had ever heard Miles make.

"Oh, she broke it off with me. I guess I moved to fast with her." Scor glanced at Rose and she felt her face burn.

"Well, no risk of that here. we've been dating for... how long now sweetheart?" Miles was looking at her too now. Rose swallowed her nerves. "Over a year. We met in Greece at the Quidditch World Cup and stayed in contact after that."

Scor raised his eyebrow and Rose could almost feel his thoughts. _Really? A year long rebound? Rosie, what's gotten into you?_

She glared her _don't you dare judge me Malfoy _look to which he gave the half smile of pity.

"Are you back for the holidays?" Miles asked.

"Yes. Then I'll be moving out to Finchley to set up a practice."

"You're a healer then?"

Scor nodded taking a seat across from them next to Ly and Alice. Rose had forgotten about everyone else but when she glanced around at her family members they too seemed caught up in the drama unfolding.

"Yep. I studied at St Mungo's, interned at HNH in Belfast and just got a partnership with a friend of my Father's, a family doc who could use a second pair of hands."

"Ah, yes, there is quite a wizarding community growing in that area. A bit far removed from things but still I'm sure it will be nice."

"You're a newspaper man right?" Malfoy had a rather sly look in his eye.

"My reputation precedes me? I assume you read my series on developments in the Department of Magical Transportation."

"I can't say I did, but Molly told me you and she are co-workers." Malfoy shot a look at Molly and Rose felt her stomach drop. They had been talking about Miles to Scor? She didn't know how comfortable she was with that.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say we were co-workers exactly. Molly is Mr. Jordan's personal assistant, where as I am one of the government columnists."

Rose was so wrapped up in the moment she didn't notice that Miles stretched the truth a bit before Scor started talking again. To go back a correct Miles would only embarrass him and her.

"Sounds boring." Scor commented, signalling one of the waitresses to bring him a drink.

"Well, it's a good thing that I do it and you don't." Miles retorted surprising Rose a bit. In the past fifteen minutes Miles had shown more hostility than she thought he was capable of.

Scor raised his eyebrow a sure sign that he was not enjoying the present company. "Quite."

"Well, not that this isn't fascinating but I was wondering how things were going for you June on your new line of work."

Scor broke his gaze from Miles to look at June. His best friend had recently taken up a management position with a local P and W retailer. It made everyone happy that after a five year stink in a dangerous job June was finally settling down. Despite the distraction of having Rose across for him with another blokes arm around her shoulder Scor found himself getting caught up into the clan gossip. Dominique and Pierce had set a date for their wedding. Vic and Teddy were pregnant with a second baby now that little Rosalin was 18 months. Louis will propose to Aline before the end of the year for sure. The big news however was that Noire had given James a kind of ultimatum before heading to Bulgaria for a six month job.

"She told him that he better become sure about them or she wasn't going to come home. P and W is going steady and she wants them to go steady too" Albus shared "He looked awful after she left yesterday. It's time he got his priorities straight. Mum wasn't happy with him but Dad seems to be a bit more understanding."

"What about Fred?" Scor

"Dating Lee Jordan's daughter Cora three months now and happy to let James take the time off to marry Noire."

Scor knocked back his drink before turning to Molly.

"And you Molly?"

"Not interested in anyone" she replied before whispering to Scor "a la Lysander."

(Molly had been head over heels in love with Professor Thomasz Kaust since the moment he had become DADA teacher shortly after graduating Durmstrang during her sixth year. But he was five years her senior and a professor at Hogwarts. She was PA for Lee Jordan and had never even had a real conversation with him. It had seemed a hopeless case until they had met a year ago when Molly had been visiting school friends in Hogsmeade and they had attended the same Christmas party. Now they wrote each other every week. What had seemed a hopeless case now looked to be an inevitable occurrence. For Lysander it was Alice Longbottom, who'd crushed on him since first year whereas he took for granted that she would always be in his life without ever being open about his feelings.)

"You mean he still hasn't asked Alice?" Scor replied in hushed tones.

"Nope. He keeps saying he'll be a professed bachelor for the rest of his life but you know how he looks at her."

"Yeah."

"He and I will be the last ones for sure. Even the little girls are in relationships. Lucy is now seeing the Keeper for the Cannons. Lily has that announcer bloke she met in Greece. Roxy is married to her career in music. Hugo has Mandy."

"And you Scorpius? Some Irish beauty returning with you." Miles spoke for the first time since they had been introduced. Scor wondered where he got off zoning out, distracting Rose with inane comments that had nothing to do with the conversation at hand, and then asking that dumb of a question.

"My case is similar to Molly's." He grinned the most sincere grin he could muster. He didn't look at Rose but he knew she would get the reference. Rose

Miles wore a humorous look of confusion which quickly turned to indifference before looking at his watch. Scor couldn't help sneering at him. Miles was incredulously blase about life and it ranckled him.

"Well, Rose, I had better go. Will you see me out?"

She nodded and taking his arm allowed him to lead her from the party. Scor leaned back in his seat before glancing at the others.

"Do they always leave early?"

"Yep." June replied

"Huh." Scor couldn't help but think that was so very unlike the Rose he used to know.

**A/N **This one is very short, I know! I just needed to get Scor and Rose back into contact. And to introduce Miles, the cardboard box, to Scor, the manliest of the manly four.

Once again - please tell me if you don't like something. I am getting a little feedback (Thx Hemustnotbejames, Red, Rain-Queen, the-writing-vampire and honey-badger!) but I am still not sure what all y'all think of my plotline so far. Please let me know!

signing out, I'm yours,  
Alex


	10. Red

Chapter Ten - Red

The next morning Rose paused just in front of the door to "Modern Witch Fashion" where she worked and took a deep breath. Riley would already know about Scorpius and Miles meeting each other. She walked in with her brave face on.

"Hey Rose!" Riley came up arms full of fabric.

"Hey Riley, do you need help with those?"

"Actually, yes, take these four to Erik in production, collect the mail from Paulette and get me a decaf vanilla bean latte. We'll debrief in my office in ten. Oh and grab something for yourself too k?"

Her employer's harsh American accent grated on Rose's ears. It was going to be a long morning after a long night of walking down memory lane. Forgetting Scor had been in flashbacks and echoes, then it had all come rushing back last night in full technicolor splendor exploding like a maserati hitting a dead end.

She got her first tasks done quickly before heading up to Riley's corner office. Miles had gotten her a job working at Spellbound Styles when he had learned that she barely made rent working at the bookstore. Rose hadn't really wanted to leave the bookstore, but more than that she didn't want to fight with Miles, he was always looking for what was best for her after all. So for the past 7 months she had been working with Riley. Miles wasn't all that close to his soon to be stepmom but she seemed to know everything that happened in their relationship. Rose was used to meddling but Riley seemed to have special powers when it came to getting involved in other peoples lives. She was an interesting woman. Tall, busty and absurdly tan for the rainy British weather. She had naturally platinum blonde hair and bright white perfect teeth. She seemed stuck somewhere between 30 and 50 years old. Most of all she had a presence like no other. Miles' mum had left his Dad years ago but it was only recently that Mr. Greene had started dating again.

"Come on in Rosie and sit down. We'll go over todays schedule."

Rose took her seat across from Riley, next to Miri and Candice, Riley's right and left hand women. She sipped her tea and tried to get her head into the game. She was the face of Modern Witch Media. She was the child of War Heroes rising above her troubled childhood to show others the way to a brighter future. She was Rose Weasley, fashion icon and socialite extraordinaire. Sure, seeing Scor had been unsettling but it was like Miles had said after they had left, "The past can come back to haunt you only if you let it."

She was amazed, once again, that Miles always knew what to say. That was what she had first loved about him. He had said things that made sense. After so much left unsaid with Scor, it was nice to have everything out in the open. Miles was a straightforward, simple guy. Scor had been a crossword puzzle with no right answers and a badly thought-out freefall.

"Rose? Are you even listening?"

"What? Sorry, Riley, yeah I'm listening."

"Great. So after the photoshoot for _Witch Weekly_ we'll have a luncheon with the Society for Wizarding World Unity and then..."

"Wait, will Astoria be at the lunch?" Rose sat bolt upright. Riley looked incredibly peeved.

"I think so, but I'm not sure because this one isn't on Muggle-Wizard relations but on Wizard-Wizard relations. Miri can check if you really must know Rose."

"I do need to know."

Riley snapped her fingers and Miri scuttled off to check the R.S.V.P. list. Rose settled back into her seat and sipped more of her tea. "And then?"

Riley rolled her eyes before going back to her list. "After lunch we have to go over the wardrobe for the weekend. This weekend we have the Timberly Fashion Show and the Ministry Gala." Riley paused to see if Rose would interrupt again. Rose merely nodded her head.

"You'll also have time to go out with Miles plus any family commitments even though it'll mean you'll miss the opening of the Blair's art gallery but I guess that can't be helped."

Rose examined her perfect nails. "I can't miss too many family events. I missed their monthly match for that interview for _Enchanté _that they didn't even publish. They only printed the photoshoot; my cousins weren't happy about that. Besides my brother gets back tomorrow and I have to help plan his welcome back party."

"Ooh! Idea! Can we get photos of you with Hugo and that muggle girl he's going with for the piece in _The Worldly-Wise Witch_ about your upcoming Unity fundraiser?"

"I'll ask him, but he'll be put out by it. I don't even know if his girlfriend is coming for the hols."

Riley stood up and smiled her perfectly white smile. "It's for the cause Rosie."

"I'll try."

Riley kept her smile for a bit before checking the time. "Oh, you're due for hair and makeup in five. Candice escort Miss Weasley to her appointments today. See you all at lunch!"

Rose let herself get carted off to her dressing room. She sat still while Jocelyn did her hair and Cora did her make-up. Her thoughts drifted back to last night. It had been weird sitting across from Scor. He didn't look that different. He had been himself and that was the problem. He had been so easy to fall in love with way back when, but falling out of love had been hard. Miles was great, but her time with Scor had been passionate and wild. It had ended so sharply that Rose had spent her entire time in Greece holding back tears. Miles had given her his number the last day of the event and she called him upon returning and finding Scor gone. She still had the note Scor had left her:

_Dearest Rosie, I'm gone. I don't think I could have stayed after all we said. I hope you'll think about what I said the last time we talked. I love you, Scor_

The git had said he loved her and still left. He had told her that he wasn't the solution to her problem. He was right, he wasn't the solution, he was the problem. Around him she lost control, let her guard down and let her emotions influence her choices. Being with him had been blissfully amazing, but how long would it have lasted? a year? two? So she had cut her losses and jumped ship. He loved her...but she didn't know what that meant. Miles she understood. Scor was an enigma.

She got up and Candice ushered her to the studio for the shoot. She focused her attention on doing her job and let all the thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy drift from her mind. Until she got to lunch. She and Riley were meeting Miles there, but the first person they saw was Astoria Malfoy. Rose and she were always civil but Rose sensed that Mrs. Malfoy didn't feel comfortable around the Greenes.

"Hello Rose, Riley. How are you?"

"We're fine Astoria! Have you seen Miles?" Riley said.

Astoria didn't reply but kept her gaze on Rose. She never let Riley answer for them both but waited for Rose to agree that she was indeed doing well.

"I saw Scorpius yesterday." Rose managed to say, though it came out too stiff.

"He mentioned that this morning." Astoria smiled but gave no indication if Scor had said anything else.

"We didn't talk much."

"I am sure you'll get a chance over the Christmas celebrations." Again Astoria didn't let on any more information then she absolutely had too. Rose saw that if she was going to have her curiosity satisfied she would have to talk to Scor herself.

"I'm sure." Rose agreed quietly. She could barely bring herself to smile as she walked to the table where Riley was waiting. Miles walked up behind Riley and Rose felt her face lift. He was very good looking. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, they're heights matching perfectly. He leaned back but Rose kept her hands on his shoulders taking in his blue eyes, dirty blonde buzzed hair, his broad chest, charming grin and firm chin. Yes, Miles was very attractive but she felt her gaze drawn away by someone just over his shoulder. Scorpius stood, leaning effortlessly against a pillar, talking to several witches who looked to be her age. He caught her looking and winked.

Rose brought her head back to the present. She sat with her back to Scor and made small talk with the people at her table; not that she remembered who they were or what was said afterwards. She held Mile's hand under the table and drank her champagne but when asked if she liked the meal Rose couldn't even recall what she had eaten.

After the meal she excused herself and went outside to get some air before silent auction started.

"Don't tell me you smoke now Miss Weasley."

Rose turned slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. "No, Mr. Malfoy, I do not."

Scor was leaning again. Long and lanky and smiling like the cat that had got the canary.

"I didn't think to find you alone so soon."

"I didn't think to find _you _alone at all."

"You wound me! Have you grown so adverse to me that you would avoid my company?"

"Nay, it's that my cousin and his men seemed quite determined to engage your every waking hour. They have spoke of nothing but your home coming since you left."

Scor laughed and Rose was taken aback.

"I do not jest."

"I am certain of that. My laughter was not at your expense."

They grew quiet. Rose wondered how long they could keep up the game of avoiding each other. She had never felt so far from a person while standing next to him. The air grew thick and Rose forgot what it was she had come out to do. Instead she felt her face begin to burn. Who did Scorpius Malfoy think he was!

"Just who do you think you are?"

Scor pushed himself off the pillar, his grey eyes hard, his mouth set in a determined line. "Look who's talking! I know _exactly_ who I am. You're the one who has changed, Rose Weasley. What happened to the wonderful girl who despised these idle events? Where is the girl who danced in the rain with me after every extravaganza that my mother made us host? Where is the girl who wore bright green high heels and her hair down just so she looked different from everyone else?" He wasn't yelling. Malfoy's didn't yell. They're voices got dangerously low and clipped. Each word was precisely measured out out for it's full effect. Rose felt herself wilting but he kept talking. "Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are?!"

Rose held up her hand. He was wearing her down. All the buried emotions of the past years rose to the surface and burst forth in tears. "That stupid girl grew up and moved on! I am not that girl and I'll never be that again..."

"Don't you dare say that, Rose Weasley, don't you dare." Scor reached out to take her by the shoulders. They were so close they could have kissed if Scor wasn't looking at her with such fury in his eyes.

"What? That I have moved on? Well I have, I am a different person thanks to Miles and no thanks to you!" Rose's breathing came in shudders. "I am important and admired and sought after."

"For what Rose? Why do any of those people give a damn about you?"

"Maybe you find it hard to believe that I am special but Miles thinks I am spectacular."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? You are making as much sense as a dirt clod! I mean what kind of moron tells the girl he left that he loves her? I mean really!"

Scor rolled his eyes and practically growled. "At least I said it to you."

"If you're implying..."

"Rose, don't read into my words. I imply nothing."

The moment broke leaving Rose a little worse for the wear. Her knew that her whole face would be red and puffy from tears and yelling. Scor's eyes held so many different emotions many of which Rose refused to name to herself. His hands slipped down her arms until they held her hands. He rubbed little circles on them with his thumbs before kissing them and releasing them. When he looked back into her eyes what Rose saw could only be called love. Her breath caught. He still loved her.

"Think well on what you're doing Rose. I'd hate for you to be making a mistake."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and went back indoors. Rose roughly wiped the tears from her face. She had no heart to go back inside the restaurant. Her heart was in a worse state than her face. So, turning away, she apparated to the only place she wanted to be. She didn't knock on Al's office door when she arrived. He would be having lunch in there with Ly, Alice and Bern, she knew. They were having Chinese which was ironic because it was Rose's favorite comfort food.

"Rose! What a surprise." Alice got up to hug her. "In all honesty darling you look awful."

"Was it Miles? Do you want be to jinx the bas..." Ly started before Alice shot him a look "I mean, what's wrong?" Ly amended.

Rose sat down and grabbed a box of beef lo mein and a plastic fork. "I ran into Scor and we had a bit of a row." She sniffled and tried to shrug it off.

"Well that's going to be normal Rose." Bern said.

"Ow, I mean, Bern is right, Rose." Albus said rubbing his side "There is a lot you and Scor have left unsaid. Of course these first few encounters will be tough."

"I don't really want to talk about it. What's new with all of you?"

Everyone shared a worried glance but Rose rolled her eyes. "I promise to deal with it in good time but I came to get my mind off of all that. Please, talk to me!"

"Well, I won a trip to New York City." Bern said quietly.

"What?" Everyone responded at once.

"Yeah, I entered this muggle contest on a whim after my mum told me about it and I won. I didn't even magic the thing, I won fair and square. I was going to ask you, Al, if I could have the weeks after New Years off so I could go."

Al had a funny look on his face but then he nodded. "Of course Bern, you work so hard. Enjoy New York!"

"Oh, I am planning on it. The itinerary is quite jam packed with muggle things so it's not everyone's cup of tea but I think I'll have a good time."

"I'm sure you will. Are you going with anyone?" Alice queried.

"No, I am going alone."

"Oh, well I am sure it will still be fun."

"I certainly hope so."

Just then an small black owl ran into the window.

"That'll be Begonia, Riley's owl. I didn't tell her I was leaving. I have something going on this afternoon. I'd love to have stayed longer but this was good. I'll see you all tomorrow at Hugo's welcome back party."

And Rose apparated away. Just in time too because not five minutes passed when Scor burst through the door, a Witch Weekly clutched in his hand, demanding to have Ly and Al's full attention.

-  
**A/N **Hullo folks! Thanks for sticking it out with me. Your reviews, follows and favorites have been very welcome. I hope you do not despair at the plight of our couple, I promise it gets a whole lot worse before it gets better. Well, I will be out of the country from Saturday onward and as all I have is a clunky old desktop computer I am not sure if I'll be able to update until the New Year. In the meantime enjoy your family's during this holiday season and Happy Christmas to all whether you celebrate it or not. See you all in the New Year...if we don't all die on the 21st that is. If we don't die I believe we have the Doctor to thank (I mean Ten of course though Matt Smith is a nice bloke). Anyway, I'll stop my ramblings!  
Signing out,  
I'm yours,  
Alex


	11. Breakeven

**Chapter Eleven - Breakeven**

"I demand your full attention!" Scor gripped the offensive magazine in his hand so tightly he felt his bones pop.

"Alright mate, settle down and speak your piece." Lysander held up his hands like he was placating a wild animal. Scor was seeing red and felt like there was a starving panther living in him so he understood why Ly was looking at him like that.

"I demand to know what this is." He threw the copy on Witch Weekly on to the table in front of Al and Ly. It featured Rose looking very sophisticated and a more than a little too inviting in green and silver dress robes. The title "The Weasley from Slytherin talks House rules, House politics and Housekeeping" was blasted across the top in bright letters. The whole thing was making him sick. Al and Ly shared a look like they were trying to decide who would handle this one. Scor just rolled his eyes.

"I know what it is but can someone please explain to me why..." Scor didn't know how else to end that sentence so he let his voice drop off into nothing.

"Why she's on it?" Al finished the sentence off "or why did we let her?"

Scor slumped onto the couch, all his anger sucked out upon hearing the defeat in Al's voice."Both I guess."

"Because she wants to. Miles is less of a boyfriend more of a lifestyle." Lysander sounded just as put upon as Al did. "He's made her a completely different person."

Scor pounded his fist into Al's desk. This was all so damn frustrating! Life was looking to be more complicated than he thought it was going to be. He had planned on coming home to sweep Rose off her feet.

Regret over leaving hit him all over again. He hadn't been sure how to handle it in the past so he had ignored his regret. Until now.

"You've walked back in at the right moment Mr. Malfoy."

"Is that so Mr. Scamander? My being here isn't going to do bloody thing."

"And that is where you are wrong. Having you back will be perfect to bring Rose back from the dark side."  
Scor scoffed "So you aren't into just letting her do whatever the hell she wants?!"

"You know what it's like to fight with her. At least she stayed around this time."

Scor nodded. They had a point. He knew what it was to fight with Rose Weasley. He ran his hands through his hair and growled. "Do have any plates I could smash?"

Al and Ly wore matching looks of worry which made Scor actually laugh. "What? Does it get worse? It does? So she does a stupid interview, that 's not so horrendous. What could be worse than that?" He looked from one to the other as if daring them to contradict him. Al spoke after a few tense moments.

"It's more than a single interview. Did you open that thing and read her bio?"

Scor did as Al suggested and opened the magazine which had stayed tightly rolled in his fist the whole time. It felt like a violation of his manhood to flip through the pages of advertisements, specialty perfumes, cosmetics and magic weight loss plans. He finally made it to the interview. The pictures were very good. Rose looked very fine in dress robes and perfect make-up. But he was biased. Hell, he'd thought Rose looked gorgeous even after an all night party at the Burrow with confetti in her wild woman hair and feet in slippers. There was something about the photo shoot that captured her beauty and vulnerability in a way that pierced his heart. She was laughing, but it didn't touch her eyes. He held back a sigh when the first line of the article caught his attention.

There is little doubt amongst our readership that the name Rose Weasley is well on it's way to becoming a household name. The 23-year-old socialite has gone from someone only known in her family context to a force of fashion reckoning in little over two years. Her secret? Undisclosed until now. She took time out of her busy schedule to tell Witch Weekly about her rise to public awareness as well as the sacrifices and perks of being in the spotlight.

Scor stared at the pictures and tried to take in this new information. He ran his hand through his hair a couple times and then glanced down at the bio for Rose. He found it so hard to believe what he was reading that he read it twice to himself before saying it out loud.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, eldest daughter of blah, blah, blah. Graduated from Hogwarts School blah, blah, blah. Now an advocate for global wizarding unity she is at the forefront of young wizards and witches who are seeking for a better tomorrow. She is also the covergirl for the 'Thoroughly Modern' line of 'Modern Witch Fashion' as well as being an advocate for their resource 'Project Open Doors'...so she's a model?"

"Lifestyle, man, Miles is a lifestyle." Ly repeated.

Scor felt his inner panther wake back up. It didn't make any sense. Rose wasn't that kind of a person. She was dramatic but she lived her life facing outwards not inwards. She was private, quiet and personal. Whoever this girl was, she was not Rose Weasley.

He paused. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he didn't know Rose that well. Maybe Miles saw the real her and was helping draw her out. Maybe he had been blind like she had accused him of being two years back.

Then he looked back down at the picture once more. It was her eyes...blue as the summer sky and completely unhappy. No. That was not Rose Weasley.

Suddenly Scor didn't want to be there. He needed to think.

"Hey guys, but I just remembered I've got this thing, so I'll go now but I'll catch you later. Ok. Bye." Scor nodded awkwardly and apparated away from his worried mates. He appeared back to Malfoy manor. He went into autopilot: let himself into the house through the back door, acknowledged the free house elf that his mother employed, kind of ignored his mother asking if he'd stay for dinner with their guests and found himself at his desk in his room. Scor located something in the top drawer that he would never admit to having: a box of photos of Rose from first year until their breakup. He pulled them out and rather self consciously spread them out across the surface of the desk.

Al had been obsessed with photography even back then and he, Rose, Ly and June had been rather willing subjects, allowing their every adventure to be documented for future reference.

Flying class in first year; their first Halloween feast where they jinxed the candles; his and Rose's first detention for blackening each others eyes over who got better grades in Herbology of all things; every Quidditch cup winners party; studying for and completing NEWTs; their last detention for pranking some upstart third years and finally graduation. The pictures went on to tell the story of the summer of bliss two years ago. And in every photograph was Rose, sporting her many faces, each confident, glowing and beautiful.

He rubbed his hand over his face. There before him was proof of Rose the indomitable, the brilliant, the lively, the mischievous, the adventurer, the elegant, the cautious, the planner and executor of complex plans. Proof of Rose sleepy, hungry, angry, sad, moody and intoxicatingly happy.

It was proof of their friendship and romance. It was proof that she was the love of his life.

He picked up one from their first trip to Hogsmeade where they had gone to the shrieking shack and carved their names into the wall next to so many others. Her eyes glistened from unshed tears. Her hair was windswept and in her face. She had been gangly, freckled and a bit awkward back then but he had loved her for how keenly she felt the losses from the war they hadn't fought.

There was one from after getting her OWLs results when she realized she was failing DADA and flipped Al off for taking her picture. It was one of the few shots depicting her anger. There was another, not taken by Al, during a shouting match with Master Wood about a call during a Slytherin-Ravenclaw match.

Then there was the beach shots they had done for Al that summer when they were dating. She was lovely in her swimming costume as they ran about on the beach. There was a beautiful one of her on his back, her face in a wide smile and her eyes sparkling in the fading sunlight. She looked well and truly happy. He loved her, like real proper love, loved her.

It had scared him back in sixth year when he figured it out. He had tried to forget her after graduation but the emotions had come flooding back when he had seen her at the library that day. Since then it had only grown.

He left the photos and the memories in favor of a empty stomach. He changed for dinner. His mother had guests, which meant anyone from the Minister to a couple of muggle parents, so he settled on some of his nicer duds. Running a hand through his hair he made his way to the sitting room where everyone would be waiting for dinner. His father stood talking to a couple men Scor recognized from the Auror department in the foyer. Draco acknowledged him but didn't break from the conversation. Neither of them was very expressive about being father and son but they had a mutual understanding of their affection for the other. All in a very manly way of course.

Scor heard his mother was talking animatedly from the sitting room and smiled. She was a very passionate person and wanted everyone else to be just as passionate. He looked over to see who was being subjected to her enthusiasm. He stopped in the doorway. Astoria had the rapt attention of three young witches.

Molly Weasley, Cora Jordan and Rose.

Just as he was about to leave, Squint, the house elf brushed past him.

"Dinner is ready, my lady." Squint stated, adjusting his tiny spectacles before brushing past Scor again to leave the room. The women stood to go to the dining room at which point they noticed Scor.

"How long have you been standing there Scorpius?" His mother asked, but he could see the question in the other three sets of eyes trained on him. He had a split second to decide how to play this one. He was feeling fragile but looking from his Mother's caring green eyes to Molly's curious brown ones to Rose's hostile blue he decided.

"I arrived just before Squint, Mother, to escort you to the dining room." He offered his arm to his mother. "I was unaware we would have so many pretty ladies for dinner and therefore brought no backup."

Smiling at his mother he led the way to the dining room. It was going to be a long night.

"So what brings the three of you here?" Scor was determined to be charming tonight. So he sat next to Cora and across from Rose and directed his question to Molly.

"We're helping your Mom with the theme and decorations for the annual Christmas Ball."

"Ahh, yes, she's dragged you into one of her extravaganzas. I'm afraid that's my fault." he offered the potatoes to Cora.

"I'm afraid it is." Molly jeered at him lightly, waggling her eyebrows and glancing at Rose who seemed to think her green beans were speaking to her by the attention she was paying to them.

"I can't seem to feel bad about that." Scor winked at Cora who smiled back before cutting her eyes to Molly. Cora was Molly's age and in a recent and very happy relationship with Fred, making her the newest official pseudo-clanner and therefore privy to the drama.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you should feel bad." Cora poured him wine before pouring some for herself.

"Now, now, Cora, there is no Mr. Malfoy here." Draco drawled as he entered the room and took his seat next to his wife. Scor was still amazed that his father managed to sound both amused and threatening at the same time, a trait Draco claimed from his old Potions Master.

Cora laughed a little nervously. She was not as seasoned a guest at the Malfoy table as Molly and Rose were. "I was not aware."

"Draco, you're scaring her." Astoria laid a hand on her husbands forearm and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Scor rolled his eyes and caught Rose doing the same thing bringing an old memory to the surface.

"Mum, do you really need to do that?"

"Scorpius, there is no shame in expressing affection for your spouse." Draco had countered as he kissed his wife yet again.

They had been at the shore together enjoying the sun and the sand when Astoria had reminded Draco of their first date and Draco and Astoria had started to snogging. It was then that Rose first witnessed the degree of cheesy romance that had come into the fabled house of Malfoy.

He was brought back to the present when Molly cleared her throat and he realized Rose and he were having a rather intense stare-off. He clear his throat and picked up the platter of roast beef to offer it to Cora. Conversation resumed as Draco asked about how their meeting had gone. Scor finished serving Cora and risked a glance at Rose.

She was looking at him with badly hidden curiosity. He winked at her. She looked away, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. He was certain they had had a mutual flashback a few seconds ago. He fed that fuel to his hope. He was willing to take anything as a sign that they weren't hostile enemies and that Rose still remembered who she really was.

Dinner passed smoothly enough. Rose didn't look at him again but Scor was determined to catch her alone during after dinner tea. A few traditions for the old days of Malfoy Manor had survived, including the rituals of old fashioned British dinner party. Astoria led her guests through to the sitting room first while Draco and Scor took a few moments to drink brandy and exchange news. Over the years Draco had used this time to help Scor with his problems, give him advice, reprimand and instruct Scorpius on what it meant to be a man and to redeem the Malfoy name.

"How goes it?" Draco handed Scor a tumbler.

"Which one?" Scor raised his glass in thanks.

"Both." Draco's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Scor shrugged. Draco laughed.

"Father..."

"I am sure you don't find this situation amusing..."

"hardly..."

"...but from where I sit I can see the humor. There is something very good about the hunt. Ask your mother. I was a regular git back then, still am to a degree come to think of it, but she never gave up on me. She made me fight for her."

"As much as I appreciate the advice, I don't know if it applies. I've got time and she's got freedom. Her best days are my worst. It's like her heart isn't broken..." Scor sighed, unable to get his thoughts in order. "She's moved on and it's like I'm still grieving. I just..."

"She's got his heart and yours...but who has hers?"

The reflection gave Scor pause. Draco finished his drink, one eyebrow arched, before speaking up again. "Scorpius if you use this time well you'll help her see that being away from you isn't such a good idea. That's what happened with your mother and I. I realized without her, my life sucked so I fought to get her back."

Scor nodded, mute for once. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime, son, anytime." Draco stood to go to the tea room, leaving Scor to finish his drink and sort through his thoughts. When Scor finally got up he was renewed in his resolution. He would get Rose back if it was the last thing he did...or something like that.


	12. I Miss You

**Chapter Twelve - I Miss You**

Scor came into the tea room to find everyone in a cheery mood. He took a moment to pretend that nothing was wrong and that Rose would soon notice him and her face would break into that smile that brightened the world. He would bask in that light before going to sit next to her, peck her cheek and steal her tea.

But he only pretended for a moment. That wouldn't happen tonight. Tonight he would go and serve himself tea and join the others by sitting next to Molly.

He went over to the tea cart and began assembling the perfect cup of tea. He laughed to himself when the memory of how he and Rose had developed the concept of the perfect cup of tea. Steeped for two minutes, no sugar and only a dash of milk. He drained the bag of chamomile and then stirred the tea so the cloud of milk permeated the whole cup leaving the tea a pale yellow color. Carefully he lifted the rim to his lips, care not to burn his tongue.

"Still afraid of that?"

Scor turned to smile at Rose. "Always. It's the only thing I fear...burning my tongue." He tried to imbue it with as much humorous drama as he could muster.

She laughed a little and Scor's felt his heart soar. He indicated with his head to a couple of sofas that were out of the way. He and Rose had sat there before when they had needed a private conversation. Rose looked reluctant but then led the way to take her seat.

"Hello there." Scor said quietly when he took his seat across from her in the wingback chair he favored.

"Hullo." She sipped her tea.

A silence fell but it wasn't awkward. It was loaded with unspoken emotion but Scor sensed they were content to ignore that for the time being.

"Which of the ideas are yours for this extravaganza?"

"It's my color scheme and I get to design the main ballroom. I was thinking of doing a winter wonderland theme."

"Like the Great Hall?"

"Mmhmm, you know, bring back the memories of school."

Scor nodded. He know Rose loved Hogwarts and he always wondered why she had never gone to work there. He knew she'd been offered a position as Professor of Transfiguration, as Prof. McGonagall was Headmistress and had wanted to stop teaching, but she had always turned it down. And now she was a socialite and a model.

"Did Miles go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah he was a Ravenclaw in third year when we arrived."

Scor shrugged a bit. "I don't remember him."

"Me neither but then again we..." Rose stopped as if embarrassed by what she was going to say. She shook her head and sipped her tea as if trying to rid herself of the thought.

"We didn't move beyond our circle much."

Rose looked up at Scor guiltily. "Were we wrong to exclude others?"

Scor sighed at the hesitation in Rose's voice. He knew this Rose well but he hadn't seen her since school. This was the Rose before the world traveller had kicked in. This was Rose unsure and...lost.

"No, Rosie, we were being ourselves. What did we need with many friends when we had all we wanted in each other." Scor allowed his voice to be laced with double meanings. Rose didn't look phased and Scor breathed a sigh of relief when she replied.

"We didn't seem to think we were missing out at the time."

"Right. Hogwarts was the best because we lived it, all of us, together instead of alone."

Suddenly Rose's face changed. "Scor, I was harsh the other day and I didn't take the time to ask you how you're doing."

Scor smiled and downed his tea. She didn't know the effect she had on him. The way concern wrinkled her brow and colored her eyes a darker blue than normal. It was hopeless. If he didn't win her back then he was going to have to go live like Charlie in Romania.

"I'm fine Rosie."

"How was living with Hugo?" Rose snarked

Scor laughed. "It was great. He is a great bloke and we really enjoyed ourselves."

"Do you like his friends?"

"At first it was weird. It's a mixed bag of muggles and wizards who make up the usual gang at Morrie's but everyone there had a reason, you know? Like Mandy, Christa and Jasper all have siblings who are wizards. Trevor is a werewolf. Dale and Candice were squibs. Then there was me, Hugo and Liam. Do you remember Liam? He was chaser for Hufflepuff. No? well he's a great bloke too."

"Sounds like you had fun."

Scor thought for a moment. "I did, I guess." He admitted with some difficulty. When he thought back on the past two years he could remember some very happy moments but they were all tinted with the fact that Rose wasn't there. She was a shadow in the background that made everything less fun because he spent his time thinking about her.

"I'm glad you were happy."

Scor froze and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I never said that."

Rose had been finishing her tea but she coughed into the cup when Scor had spoken. He wondered what she was thinking saying something that dense. Their eyes caught and held.

"Rose, we're going now. Are you going to stay?" Cora interrupted them.

"No, I'll come with you."

"I'll get your coat." Scor stood, setting down his teacup.

He wanted the chance to breathe before saying goodbye. How could she have said something like that? Did she really think he was happy when she wasn't around? Was she happy when he wasn't around? He grabbed the coats and assisted each of the ladies into theirs.

"So you'll be at Hugo's welcome home party tomorrow?" Cora asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Scor replied winking at Molly.

"Owl me if you need anything." Molly said as she leaned into hug him.

"Will do."

Rose looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Finally she managed a "listen, Scor, about what I said..." when Scor held up his hand.

"Don't waste your time on me. I just miss you is all."

Rose nodded but looked confused. Scor wasn't sure how to explain that it was her voice in his head everyday, that she was everything to him if she thought he could be happy without her. As she left Scor felt his pocket buzz. He slid the mirror out.

"Hey, Hugo."

"Hey...so dinner went well as you still haven't died"

"Why do you keep saying I am going to die? and how did you know that I was having dinner with her?"

"I'm a seer" He replied deadpan before smiling "Rose told me she was eating with your mum and she was worried about seeing you after having a huge row with you earlier today."

"Alright. When do you get here man?"

"Soon enough, my fine frantic friend, soon enough. And then we can begin work of plan help Scor conquer Rose or HSCR for short. Have you met the stoat?"

"Not really."

Hugo looked mischievously pleased. "We'll have to change that. See you tomorrow Malfoy when HSCR commences with the initial face off between the contenders."

"you've really thought this one out haven't you Weasley."

"Oh yeah! I have to consider my sisters happiness after all."

"right, ok. Good night Hugo."

"Signing off! it's been real!"

And Hugo was gone leaving Scor laughing at his antics. It would be good to have him around. Scor sighed after a moment before apparating upstairs and falling asleep in his clothes on top of his made bed due to the emotional rollercoaster he was riding.

_...the next day..._

Scor arrived at Clairvoyance early to help set up for Hugo's party and he was quite surprised that Rose wasn't there.

"He's a bloody lifestyle Scor. She is never around anymore." Lysander reminded him as he and Alice blew up balloons. Scor nodded before going to put the rum he had brought behind the bar.

"What's that?" Ted asked as he dried out glasses.

"Bacardi. Hugo's favorite."

"Should have guessed you'd both develop a taste for muggle liquor."

Scor winked at his cousin. "It's good to see you Ted."

"Couldn't agree more Scorpius. Have you seen Rosalin yet? She is getting so big. We're hoping the new one is a boy." Ted drew Scor into easy conversation as the two of them set up the drinks for the night. Around shot bolts of light as the girls charmed the room to be a perfect party room.

Then without any announcement Hugo entered the bar, Mandy on his arm. The room exploded into shouts of joy. Scor laughed when he say that his name was next to Hugo's on the banner Alice had made.

"You didn't think we'd let you remain unmentioned did you?" Dominique called from the table she was standing on with Pierce shooting confetti out of their wands. And with that the party got into full swing. Despite the fact that, Scorpius noted, Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Madison Graves!"

"Cheers mate! this is quite the shindig."

"The clan sure knows how to party."

"You can say that again. Now quickly, tell me who's who."

Scor laughed as he looked over the crowd of laughing wizards and witches. "Alright, we'll start at the top. That blonde pregnant bartender is Victoire married to the bloke with the purple hair, my cousin Ted Lupin. Her sister is Dominique, the blonde dancing with her fiance, Pierce, on the table. Their brother is Louis, the strawberry-blonde bloke across the room who is talking to Molly, the redhead in the blue jumper. Molly's sister is Lucy, the redhead talking animatedly at the table next to us. She is sitting with Roxy and Lily who are both her age. Roxy is the dark one, Lily is the fair one. Lily and Roxy's brothers are James and Fred respectively who are dancing with their girlfriends Noire and Cora respectively. Lily's other brother is my best mate Albus, the bloke with the jet black hair talking to Hugo. The git, Lysander, is next to Al and next to him is Alice. June, the fourth member of the manly four just came in followed by Lily's boyfriend Darren Wood. And I think that's everyone...at least who's here."

"And you're all related? Well beside the significant others."

"No. I'm only related to Ted. Ly, June and Alice aren't related to anyone."

Mandy nodded trying to take it all in.

"I never thought in a million years when Theo went off to Hogwarts three years later I'd be thinking about marrying into all this."

Scor looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Marriage? Does Hugo know?"

Mandy laughed. "You know he's a lot more reflective than he pretends to be."

Scor nodded and glanced at the door for what felt like the millionth time in the night.

"Waiting for someone?" Molly poked Scor in the side. "Hullo Mandy, I'm Molly, one of Hugo's cousins."

"Yeah, Scor pointed you out."

"It's a bit difficult to take in the first time around."

Scor heard their conversation but he wasn't listening. Where the hell was she? How could she be late for her own brothers welcome home party.

"She'll be here soon." Molly touched Scor's arm yet again.

"You mean Rose? Where is that girl? I've been dying to meet her. Hugo talks about his sister constantly, right, Scor?"

Scor glanced, slightly embarrassed at Molly. "I hardly noticed."

Both girls giggled as Scor made his way to join Al, June and Ly as they grilled Hugo. Maybe talking to them would help take his mind off the fact that Rose was missing from the merry gathering.

_...meanwhile..._

Rose was incredibly annoyed. Miles knew they had to go but he stood there making small talk with one of the secretaries.

"Miles, we're going to be late!"

"Rose, but we'll be fashionably so."

Rose rolled her eyes. His fixation on being fashionable annoying her. "Miles, this is my family not some board event."

"Hmmm, yes dear." He waved his hand and Rose knew he hadn't heard her. So she shrugged and check that her makeup was perfect in the darkened windows of Miles "office" before glancing one more time at Miles and what's-her-name. They looked chummy. Rose wondered if she felt jealous. She knew she should. Like she had when Scor had charmed Cora the other night. But it was as if she knew she should feel that emotions so she generated it. It didn't feel spontaneous.

"Ready to go?" Miles offered his arm.

Rose bit her tongue from retorting that she had been ready a half an hour ago but he had delayed them. She didn't feel like fighting. They apparated to Clairvoyance and Rose prepped herself to face her family. Once through the door Rose made a beeline to her brother. Rose missed his fresh face. It was hard being away from her brother. He was her best friend. They were so close in age it was almost like neither one was older or younger. Rose grabbed him from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. For a moment all was well. It was like a day back at Hogwarts. She was with the people she loved. That was all that mattered. Nothing else even existed.

Then there was a huge crash.

...

Scor was seething with anger. He stood up amidst the knocked over snack table, his wand out and ready.

"What? You want to have another go?" Miles chided.

Scor knew everyone was watching now. He didn't think any of them would blame him if he hexed Miles into tomorrow. Well, maybe Rose, but that didn't matter. The low-life didn't deserve her. Just thinking about the comment Miles had just made made Scor see red. He didn't want to hex this bloke, he wanted the satisfaction of feeling his nose break under his fist. Miles seriously underestimated Scorpius if he thought the blow that had sent Scor into the table hadn't been a lucky one. With a growl and with no one stopping him Scor lunged.

...

Rose watched in shock as Scor attacked Miles. She didn't know what had happened. She heard herself asking that over and over again.

"I dunno." Alice answered her frantic yelling "One moment there talking then Miles pushed Scor."

"Surely Scor didn't something to merit it?" Rose watched as Ted and Al tried to separate the two.

"They were just talking." Dominique confirmed.

Rose heaved a sigh. "More like threatening each other."

The other two laughed and Rose joined in. The fight was broken up. Scor had a split lip and much to Rose's embarrassment Miles look trashed. He had a black eye and bloody nose.

"Miles!" She rushed over to him but he brushed her off.

"Get off me. Geez, Rose, give a guy some space."

"Hey, you are not to talk to her like that!" Scor called out, straining against Al and June.

"Piss off."

"Watch your mouth, stoat." Lysander stepped forward but Alice placed a hand on his forearm. Miles looked from Ly to all the other angry faces staring at him. Rose watched him as he held out his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said with such conviction that Rose almost agreed. But then she caught Hugo's eye.

"You go, I just got here and I want to see my brother. I'll check up on you later, ok?"

Miles looked at her like she had three heads. "Whatever."

Once he had apparated away Rose turned back to Alice. "Do we have firewhiskey?"

The petite blonde laughed. "This way."

...

Scor flinched as Albus fixed up his lip with the flick of his wand. He watched Rose walk towards the bar arm in arm with Alice. She had not even acknowledge him. That was weird.

"What the hell man? When I said confrontation I didn't mean go all bar brawl on him." Hugo laughed.

"You didn't hear what he said." Scor shook off the remains of adrenaline from the fight.

Ly and Hugo exchanged glances.

"What did he say?" Al said in a very low voice.

Scor looked between his four best mates and suddenly realized that telling them was not a good idea. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Mr. Malfoy, you are under oath." Lysander reminded him of the silly pact they had made when they had gotten those tattoos. Ly was such a girl sometimes.

"He just...he alluded to the fact that Rose was his girlfriend and that I had lucked out. I told him not to cross me and then he punched me."

The four of them exchanged glances. Scor flexed his jaw and let his eyes wander back to Rose. He had expected her to be mad at him or something but she had merely ignored him.

"Well. This is indeed an interesting development." Hugo breathed out.

"Yeah. Let's see how it goes. For now lets enjoy the party." June suggested.

No one could think of anything better to do so enjoy the party they did.

**A/N Firstly, Just a thank you to youngwriter56 for the kind review. I am glad you like my plot twist. I hope I can keep you engaged until the end.  
Secondly, please leave a review! Let me know if I am too predictable or if something seems contradictory. Thanks  
Thirdly, my Beta and sister (GwenCThomson is her name here) has published three stories. Read them, they are very good.  
Signing off, I'm yours,  
Alex**


	13. Lost

Chapter Thirteen - Lost

_Knock, knock. _  
"Hugo, can you get that please? It's probably for you." Hermione called. Rose winced as the rather shrill sound.

"Geez, Mum, do you have to shout?" Rose sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen eating her cereal. Hermione stood making eggs in the kitchen and didn't even acknowledge Rose's whining.

"Someone didn't take her pepper-up potion this morning." Hugo snarked as he came down the back stairs, still drying his hair. Rose just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm coming!" He hollered as the knocking got more insistent. "Oh, hullo Scor. You look chipper this morning. Mum, can you make Scor eat some breakfast? I am going to go finish getting dressed and then I'll be back down."

Scor walked in the kitchen not looking the least bit sheepish. "Hullo Hermione, hullo Rose."

"Hullo Scor, fancy a spot of tea and some eggs?" Hermione beamed at Scor. Despite being bookish Hermione was a great cook and one of those mom's who tried to feed people constantly. Possibly because her husband was constantly hungry.

"Thanks that would be great."

"Well, sit, Hugo should be a bit."

Rose felt when Scor shifted his eyes to her. She had laid her head on the table when he'd come in, greeting him with the barest of waves when he had said good morning.

"That was some partying you did yesterday after Miles left." Scor commented slyly.

Rose grunted and then she froze. Miles! She hadn't even thought of him since they had fought last night. She looked at her watch. It was 10 am and she had told him she'd check in on him. pulling her hand through her hair Rose got up from the table and started up the backstairs to her room.

"Hey, you ok?" Scor called after her.

"Yeah, I just remembered I have this thing!" She called back.

Oh Merlin, how could she have forgotten? Miles would be understanding right? She sure hoped so. Throwing on some clothes and pulling her hair up into a pony Rose apparated from her room to outside Mile's flat. She knocked on the door.

"Miles? You in there?"

She heard some thumping and scuffling and then the door opened. Miles look bedraggled which was a strange sight as he was always so pulled together.

"Rose!" He seemed breathless. "What time is it? You woke me up."

"Really, it's like ten. I am so sorry I didn't stop by last night, I..."

"Yeah why didn't you? Something else take up your time?" Miles still hadn't let her into the flat.

"I, um, no...what are you implying?"

"What am I implying indeed? Maybe we both know."

His tone and manner surprised Rose. He sounded suspicious and accusatory.

"Miles, I don't know what you are talking about."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Maybe you don't know but I bet you will."

Rose wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was like a mix of offence and relief. Were they breaking up? Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise frombehind the door. Rose tried to look around Miles to see what it was but he blocked her.

"That's just Denis, I haven't fed him yet."

Rose nodded but she thought that that sound was louder than a noise that a rat could make. Miles shut the door behind him leaving them in the hallway. Miles reached out to touch her face.

"Listen, last night was bad. Right now I just need my space. I'll let you make it up to me by going on a date with me tonight. I'll come get you at 7. See you then." And with that he went back inside leaving Rose in the hallway with an even bigger headache.

So she apparated to her parents place so she could sit on the couch and drink tea until she had to get dressed for her date tonight. She contemplated the weirdness of her life as she put the kettle on and got down her favorite cup from the cupboard with a wave of her wand. She was in autopilot mode as she magic together the perfect cup of tea.

"Steep for two minutes and just a dash of milk."

Rose jumped out of her skin and whirled around to see Scorpius Malfoy sitting at her table smugly reading the Daily Prophet. "Merlin's beard! Scor I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, well, Hugo has been taking his sweet time and I'm not used to being somewhere different from him. I have nothing to do. Al and June are working and I have no idea if Ly is even awake yet. So I'm here. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take my tea and sit on the couch, pondering how weird my life is." Rose took her tea into the homey back sun room. It was her favorite place in her parent's house. It was filled with bookshelves and cozy furniture. It was her hideaway. And she found that Scor had followed her and was violating it with his attractive..._no, stop it Rose _her inner voice chided...annoying presence.

"You have a weird life now? I'd think it was pretty stable. Good job, boyfriend, you know, normal stuff." Scor plopped down on the chair that had become "his chair" while they were dating.

"Well, the past few days have been odd and I am still recovering." Rose tried to look haughty but knew she had failed when Scor smirked at her. He had an insufferable smirk, so she looked away and looked for her copy of Emma. Then sitting down she opened it at random and began to read.

"Why do you like that book so much?"

Rose shot him a look. "You know the answer to that."

"Well, different Rose, different answer."

"Do you really think I'm that different?"

Scor didn't answer and Rose quickly returned to reading.

"So, are you going to answer?"

"It's like I told you before. I connect to Emma. She tries to do good things but she doesn't always do it right and she almost loses the one thing she can't stand to be without..." Rose felt her stomach drop. Scor had a look in his eye that shook her. Damnit, she could not afford to have him bother her so very much. She went back to reading.

"But Knightly wins her confidence in the end."

Rose glanced at Scor but he wasn't looking at her. "Yes."

"Hmm. Jane Austen liked happily ever afters."

Rose didn't reply. She was distracted by how the light played off his hair and lit up his eyes as he looked out onto the winter world around them.

"So tell me about Miles."

"Why?"

Scor glanced at her from the corner of his eye, holding her gaze. "Because I don't have a favorable opinion of him and you telling me about him might save his life."

Rose held his gaze. He was testing her. Well, fine, he deserved to know just how wonderful Miles was.

"Well, he is sensible, kind of incredible, and the entire secretary staff at the Prophet is jealous. He says everything I need to hear. He has been there for me and I couldn't ask for anything better. He respects my space, but owls me when he says he will. He's great with Mum and Dad. He charming and endearing and I'm comfortable around him." When she finished Rose nodded.

Scor's eyes didn't betray any emotion as he said. "But..."

Rose was about to say "but nothing..." when Hugo came in. "There you are! Ly just owl'd to meet him at Al's for a big surprise. You ready?"

Scor didn't break his gaze with Rose. "Yeah, give me a second."

Rose watched Hugo leave. Scor got up from his chair and slowly made his way to her. Placing his arms on either side of the armchair he leaned in. He was so close she could smell the distinct smell she only knew as Scorpius.

Scor had a lot to think about and he wasn't sure how to process it all. When Rose had talked about Miles, Scor had seen this new Rose Weasley in the flesh. She was stale and stiff and unhappy but she was real. And quite honestly, that scared him a lot. He should have gone after her. He should have seen that she was falling apart. Life had taken Rose's dreams and tore them apart. No one knew that better than him. As he looked into her blue, blue eyes he remembered.

"Do you remember who found you crying after you got a bad grade or lost a quidditch match? That was me. Do you remember who held you up when you took on too much responsibility? That was me. Do you remember every fight we ever had? Because I do. Do you remember every kiss? Because I do. You have never been alone. I was there. I am here. Merlin, I hope this isn't too late! I know it feels like everything you've run from has caught up and your world has crashed down but you are not lost. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Miles might sound good, but maybe, it's too good to be true. Maybe you and he get along and are comfortable together. And maybe things seem different now but one thing has remained: me. And with me you will fly."  
Then he kissed her forehead and left.


	14. The Stoat and The Panther

Chapter Fourteen - The Stoat and The Panther

[December 20, 2027]

Soon it was seven o'clock. Rose stood in the front room, dressed in a simple deep blue dress, fur wrap and a pair of lovely heels. Rose got the door when the bell rang.  
"Really Rose? Heels?"  
Rose shook her head. "What? Oh, I'll change."  
"Be quick I don't want to miss our dinner reservation. They were hard to get at the last minute."  
Rose ran back to her room to change her shoes.

_[February 20, 2026]_

_Scor arrived at 7:00 and Rose stood in her flat ready to go. She was wearing her favorite blue dress with the polkadots, a funky sweater she'd got at a muggle thrift store and a pair of converse sneakers. It was their first real date. Both had been very nervous._  
"_Oh, hullo Rose...you're ready to go." Scor had kissed her full on the mouth to which Rose had responded heartily before answering._  
"_Yeah, you said seven."_  
"_Yeah, but you're the girl and you are supposed to take twice as long and make me wait here anxious that maybe you changed your mind."_  
_Rose had looked so confused that Scor had kissed her again before continuing. "Now go, change your clothes at least five more times, wear those heels Dom bought you, and then come back." _  
_So Rose had ran back to her room to change her shoes._

She chose her sparkly ballet flats and rejoined Miles.  
"Come on, we are going to be late."  
They went out into the cold winter air and Rose shivered. Miles took her hand and, without much warning, sidealong apparated them to "Le Fantaisie" for their table for two.  
"I pre-ordered for us if you don't mind. I know what you like." Miles sat, shrugging out of his coat.  
"I guess that's fine."  
The order of Veal and Greek Salad came and for the first moments they ate in the silence that the shishi place encouraged.

[...]

"_Can I be done changing now?" Rose had asked as she came out her room wearing the same thing as earlier except for the heels. She had put on the rose-pink colored heels Dominique had made her buy._  
"_It's up to you...wow, you look stunning."_  
"_Scor this is the same thing I had on earlier."_  
"_Well, pretend I've never seen it." He had stepped closer to her, hands drifting to her hips. "Besides the heels make the outfit. You are just the right height to kiss."_  
"_Like that hasn't stopped you before."_  
_Scor had kissed her again and Rose had wondered whether she'd ever get used to it. She hoped not. Every time was like a symphony of joy in her head set to fireworks and a fountain show. It was fantastic._  
"_So, where are we headed?"_  
"_That would ruin the surprise! Now, hold on, I am going to take you side along."_  
_Then wrapping her tighter in his arms Scor had apparated. When they landed, the cold wind had made Rose shiver. _  
"_Do you want my coat?" Scor had already started removing his. _  
"_No, I've got my sweater. Let's just get inside."_  
"_Yeah, you'll love this!" Scor walked towards the entrance of what appeared to be a form of pub smashed between a butchers and a Magical Pet's Emporium, his arm had stayed firmly around Rose's waist. _  
"_This place is great. Really off the beaten track. It's called 'Sundown' and a mate of mine owns it. I met him when I was first shadowing at St. Mungo's and we stayed in touch. Anyway, this is the kind of place that serves food that's delicious but horrible for you. And they play live American Jazz music. It's pretty neat."_

[...]

When Miles finally broke the silence he talked about his project at work and how he was sure that this would be his big break.  
"I simply can't wait until they realize the potential they have in their own office. I'll bet that piece they want to write on the decline in ghost activity...you know the one...well you wouldn't, you don't work at the prophet." He took a sip of his Perrier water. "But it's going to be an important piece and I think I'll get it..."  
_Just like he thought he'd get that one on werewolf migration or new faces in the ministry._ Rose thought to herself. They'd interviewed Lorcan for that one. But his big breaks never came through. _Probably because he's so dull._Her inner voice retorted but Rose hushed it and went back to listening to her boyfriend.

[...]

"_So what do you want to eat?"_  
"_I dunno...what's good?"_  
"_Everything." _  
_Rose had barely been able to hear Scor because of the talking and the music playing so she had replied. "Surprise me."_  
"_Ok, I know your favorites. Go sit by the band and I'll get our food." _  
_Rose had found them a table in the middle of the action where she knew Scor liked to be. The band had been simple. A piano, a cello, drums and a sax. The music had been mellow and wordless. Looking around the venue Rose had been surprised to find herself surrounded by all manner of witches and wizards. Some had been younger types, decked out in faded blue jean, scarves and hats. Some had been older types in the simplest of robes and pointy hats. There had been people dressed in elegance and others in second-hand items. Despite the mixed bag atmosphere Rose hadn't felt alone. In fact, she had felt welcome and comfortable. She had felt unique because no one was the same as the next here. Suddenly Scor had appeared at her side, interrupting her thoughts and singing along with the band _

"_Is it an earthquake or simply a shock?_  
_Is it the good turtle soup or merely the mock?_  
_Is it a cocktail, this feeling of joy?_  
_Or is what I feel the real mccoy?"_

_He had belted the last line even though no one else was singing but no one had seemed to mind as the song came to a close and everyone clapped. _  
"_What do you think turtle soup even tastes like?" He had asked as he set down their dinner of fish and chips and two butterbeers. "I bet it isn't half as good as what we have in front of us! Dig in Miss Weasley!"_  
_Tentatively Rose had grabbed a chip and dipped it into the mayo. _  
"_Mmm, this is good." She had said and from there they got into a merry banter._  
"_And you thought I would get us something awful?"_  
"_What if we have different tastes?"_  
"_Some things are just really good no matter who you are."_  
"_And fish and chips is one of those things?"_  
"_Yes, that and American Jazz. Oh, I like this song!" _

_It was then that the beginning lines of "I get a kick out of you" started to play and Scor started hum along as he munched on fish and tartar sauce. Rose had watched him in amusement. Scor had looked at her from the corner of his eye and began to sing again. _

"_The exception I know is the case_  
_When I'm out on a quiet spree,_  
_Fighting vainly the old ennui, _  
_And I suddenly turn and see your fabulous face..."_

_He went back to humming and eating, cleaning his fingers from the grease to the beat of the music. Then he sang quietly, as if to himself._

"_I get a kick every time I see_  
_You standing there before me._  
_I get a kick though it's clear to see_  
_You obviously do not adore me."_

_And with the last line he met Rose's gaze and winked. _

[...]

Miles finished his meal long after Rose was done, considering he had talked almost the whole time they were eating. When he was done he called for the bill. He and Rose settled it evenly between them. Then they left and apparated to Rose's apartment. Arriving promptly at nine o'clock.  
"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Rose asked half hoping he would say no.  
"That sounds nice." Miles commented as he walked past her into her flat and sat on her sofa.

[...]

"_Let's bounce, yeah?" Scor had asked after they had filled up on good food, good music and good company. It was close to 10 o'clock. Scor had stood and helped her into her coat._  
"_Yeah." Rose had felt a bit tipsy and though the cool night air had sharpened her senses she still had asked "Do you want to walk back instead of apparating?"_  
"_Isn't that what we always do?" Scor had answered as he offered her his arm._  
_As they had walked back to Rose's flat they talked about the music they liked, the books they had read and wanted to read. Scor had asked her about her dreams of the future and told her about his plans to set up a family practice someday. He had kissed her in the glow of street lamp and had sang to her as they danced down the street together (He had a good voice). Finally they had arrived at her flat above the bookstore and they had stood on the steps where they had had their first kiss. _  
"_Do you want to come in?" Rose had whispered, her insecurity apparent._  
"_For a cup of tea and then I'll go home."_  
_Rose nodded as she had unlocked the door. Scor had held it open so she could go in first. Rose went to the kitchen and Scor had followed, leaving his coat and scarf by the door. _

[...]

Rose got out two white porcelain cups from the cupboard and prepared two perfect cups of tea. Then she joined Miles in the living room, who was leaning back with his eyes closed, on the couch. When Rose set down the tray Miles opened one eye and took his cup.  
"So, how is having your brother back?" He asked, eyes still closed.  
"Good, I've missed him." Rose sipped her tea.  
"I'm sure. Though you have a lot of cousins to make up for him."  
Rose was about to protest in offence but she thought better of it. Of course Miles didn't mean any offense.  
"Though I wish he hadn't brought that Malfoy back with him." He continued.  
Rose stopped. She had been dreading this topic all evening.  
"Not for my sake, Rose, but for yours. He's only brought you heartache." At this point Miles sat up, reached out to take her tea cup from her and take her hands in her own. He traced circles on her hands with his thumbs. "I don't want your heart to break again. I told him as much when we fought yesterday. Maybe I was out of line, but I need him to know that you have me now. Any mischief from him is unwelcome here." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips. Rose felt her heart warm a little at the news that he wasn't mad about the night before.  
Miles dropped her hands and drained his tea. "Well, I am glad we cleared up that misunderstanding. I'm going to go. I have a few things I want to get done for the office before I turn in for the night."  
Rose nodded and walked with him to the door. He hadn't removed his coat when he had come in but he did stop in the doorway, a queer look in his eye. "Unless, you want me to stay overnight."  
Rose shook her head. "You know how I feel about that."  
Miles nodded and shrugged then, kissing her briefly on the lips, he stepped back and apparated away leaving Rose to go back to her cooling tea.

[...]_  
_

_Scor had tickled her as she set the water to boil. He had made a mess as she tried to find her mugs and tea and milk. _  
"_Do you have anything that matches in here?" He teased._  
"_No, it's all second hand but I think that makes it all have character." Rose had reached around Scor to get down her favorite mugs. One was covered green and silver swirls, the other in blue forget-me-nots. _  
"_I agree." Scor had grabbed her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. _  
"_Scor, the water is ready."_  
"_Rosie, I don't care about the tea."_  
"_Scorpius, I do."_  
"_Rose, I'll only let you go if you promise you can make the perfect cup of tea."_  
"_Is that even possible Scorpius Malfoy?"_  
"_It better be or you'll suffer the consequences Rose Weasley." _  
_Scor and Rose had shared a rather serious look then before going on the make "the perfect cup of tea" and taking said tea to the table in the kitchen. Sitting across from each other, they had talked more about their favorite things and played with each others feet. _  
"_It's past midnight. I think I should go."_  
"_Ok..." Rose had not wanted the night to end but she followed Scor to the door anyway knowing he was right. He had to go home. After he pulled on his coat Scor had kissed Rose yet again. Then pressing her against the foray wall and touching foreheads he had breathed in deeply. _  
"_This is really hard."_  
"_Then don't go."_  
_Scor looked deep into her eyes. "That wouldn't be fair to you. We both decided on this, not before marriage."_  
_Rose nodded. "That's going to be a lot harder promise to keep then I thought."_  
_Scor smiled. "But totally worth it, I think."_  
_Then kissing her rather roughly one last time, Scor had wished her good night and apparated away leaving Rose with a lot to think about._

**[...]  
**

**A/N ****I hope you like this side by side comparison of the stoat (Miles) and the panther (Scor).** The songs were "At Long Last Love" and "I Get A Kick Out Of You" music and lyrics by Cole Porter. I prefer them as performed by "the Voice" Mr. Frank Sinatra. Though Michael Buble does a healthy rendition of "I Get A Kick Out Of You." 

**Also this chapter and the next break from my usual writing process. As some people have noticed in the last chapter the dialogue mimiced song lyrics at one point (actually two but they only mentioned one). Each chapter is named for the song that I listen to and derive some key dialogue from. (Except for Lost which had two songs in it. The title and Taylor Swifts' "The Way I Loved You." **

**I now issue a challenge I have wanted to issue for a while. If you are the first to find the lyrics in a chapter and either pm or post a review quoting the lyrics and the dialogue derived from it then I'll write you a one shot about your favorite non-slash HP pairing or character. Only one winner per chapter. How does that sound? I won't (as in will not) be sad if no one takes me up on it because sometimes contests are just silly but I wanted to see if anyone recognized the lyric dialogue. Anyway, I'll shut up now!**

**Signing out, **  
**I'm yours,**  
**Alex**

_**The proper grammar in this chapter was brought to you in part by GwenCThomson. **_


	15. Christmas Week

Chapter Fifteen - Christmas Week

Christmas was in three days. There was no one in school at the moment which meant everyone would be there for the holiday season. But that was not the only event everyone was looking forward to: Dominique and Pierce were set to tie the knot (literally) on the 27th of December. This meant festivities at the Burrow were reaching an extreme peak. Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Years were spectacular events in the clan, but now with the wedding the days leading up to Christmas were jammed packed for both Rose and Scor.

Rose sat drinking her first cup of tea looking over her calendar. The page was covered in red ink:

_Dec. 21st - Final preparations for Christmas Benefit Ball at the Malfoys_  
_Dec. 22nd - Dress fitting for wedding, Christmas Ball (arrive early)_  
_Dec. 23rd - final christmas shopping trip, Neville and Hannah arrive, dinner at the Burrow_  
_Dec. 24th - CHRISTMAS EVE dinner at 6 with Miles' family, then Burrow_  
_Dec. 25th - Christmas at the Burrow_  
_Dec. 26th - final dress fitting, rehearsal dinner, hen party_  
_Dec. 27th - Wedding_  
_Dec. 28th - Winter auction_  
_Dec. 29th - free day_  
_Dec. 30th - New Years Gala_  
_Dec. 31st - New Years at Burrow_

She was certain she was going to go crazy. She needed to get outfits in line for all the days to come. She was technically off work until the New Years except for the Ball, Auction and Gala. Even though these were technically work events, all of her family would also be attending which made everything so much more enjoyable. Speaking of, she had little time before Molly and Cora showed up to get her to go the Malfoy Manor to put the finishing touches on decoration for the ball.

When she stepped out the shower a few minutes later Rose admitted to herself that she was thrilled by the season and by the events that were unfolding. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way of celebrating. She pulled a thick green sweater over her black skinny jeans and tied her red converse high tops. Then braiding her curls out of her face and putting on some holly shaped earrings Rose felt appropriately festive and comfortable at the same time. If anything good had come from her career as a model it was that she had confidence that she always looked good. _Huh, did I really just say that? And in past tense? No matter. _

She heard Molly knock on the door. "Come on in, it's open."

"Hey, girl, hey!" A very American accent greeted her.

"Iris?!" Rose ran from the bathroom and there, in her living room, stood a friend she hadn't seen in years. Iris was the same height as Rose, that is to say, short. She had stick straight brown hair that hung to her shoulders, a thick fringe of bangs, large grey eyes behind _Ray Ban _style glasses, and a style that mixed 20's housewife with 80's rocker and still looked good.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, do you want me to leave?"

"Goodness, no! I'm just really surprised."

"Well, I was free and your cousin Molly told me this would be a good time to come so here I am! Not to hinder but to help! You are looking spectacular by the by."

"As are you."

The friends embraced. Rose looked concerned but finally said "Oh, Ris, it's so good to see you! I'm heading out to Malfoy Manor to finish decorating with Cora and Molly. Do you want to come?"

"Where you go, I follow my liege." Iris winked, cramming her patchwork cap back on her head. "Ahh, Malfoy Manor...home of the illustrious house of Malfoy, a place of legend and surrounded by myth, steeped in history."

"Ris, the Malfoy's are ordinary people."

"Yeah, but their house stands on the site of the old manor still doesn't it? Rose, I've never been to England! It's ground of two great Wizarding Wars! I am excited and a little starstruck but don't mind me." She threw an arm over Rose's shoulder and they sidealong apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Woah, so this is Malfoy Manor?"

Rose watched Iris turn in a slow circle, trying to take in the fullness of the Manor and then took time to take in the sight herself. The new house had been built to remember the past while seeking a different future. It looked like something from the turn of the century made of grey stone with a slate roof. It held your attention without imposing. It dominated the property without taking away from gardens around it. Rose laughed a single, harsh "ha" as she came to the realization that her thoughts about Malfoy Manor mimicked Lizzie Bennet's when she saw Pemberley Estates for the first time. And that was unsettling. So she pushed it to the corner of her mind with all the other unsettling thoughts she'd had in the past week.

"Can we go in?" Iris asked and Rose realized she had been standing there dumbfounded too long.

"Of course, Cora and Molly will be worried." Rose led the way through the front doors without stopping to knock. Squint met them and took their coats.

"The other's are in the Ivory Room." He said indicating the door to the left of the foyer. Rose was disposed to walk straight through but Iris stopped to marvel at foyer which led directly to the back "porch" overlooking the sloping hill down to the large lake. Once more Rose found herself finding traces of Scor around every corner.

"Look who finally made it." Both Rose and Iris turned to see Cora standing in the entry to the Ivory Room. "Come on in you two. We could use the help."

Soon the four girls had the room looking like a wintry wonderland with real fir trees, snowmen and icicle sculptures. They sang and danced about to Christmas carols, talked about what they wanted for Christmas and what they thought they would get. Iris got on famously with both Molly and Cora. Rose found all the events of the past week drifted to the back of her mind. She simply enjoyed doing some of the things she loved: decorating, singing and having girl time.

"Although I am sure you are quite content to keep on 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree' Mother insisted I invite you all to lunch." Scorpius stood leaning in the doorframe looking perfectly at home. _Why shouldn't he? _Rose thought to herself. _It is his home. _

She was about to follow Cora and Molly through to the sitting room but Scor stopped her, lightly touching her elbow.

"Are you going to introduce us."

Rose shook her head to clear it. Seeing Scor had made her completely forget Iris. "Oh, of course. Iris this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scor, this is Iris Gibbins."

"A pleasure." Scor held out his hand which Iris took hardily. "I have heard much about you. All good of course."

"And I, you." Iris replied, smiling what Rose could only call a knowing smile at Scor.

"Well, now, I am famished. Aren't you Iris?"

"Lead on, my liege."

After lunch the day sped by. The decorations were finally deemed satisfactory and everyone headed home for a good nights sleep. Rose found that having Iris by her side was more of a help than she'd ever thought possible. Iris was one of those people that Rose didn't need to see all the time but whenever they were together they felt as close as ever. Iris looked good, better than ever, what Rose didn't realize was that Iris couldn't say the same about her.

Wednesday dawned wintry clear and the two mates set out to the Bridal Shop not far from where Rose's old bookstore was. Surprisingly, Dom had not been bridezilla (unlike her older sister), but that didn't mean everyone wasn't waiting for it to happen. Dom had been insistent that all the girl cousins be bridesmaids so the shop was stuffed with Weasley-Potter women. Rose tried to help Iris acquaint herself with everyone but this proved difficult as they were the last to arrive the shop owner and a petite witch named Madame Polingsworth was insistent that Rose get her dress on.

"I'll be fine Rosie." Iris shooed her towards the dressing rooms. Rose looked back to see that Molly had taken on introducing Iris to the clan.

The dresses were a different color but same style for each girl. Rose's was a cream and lavender. She felt lovely in it but when she actually tried it on again after just three weeks it hung on her like a bag. When she stepped out the dressing room Madame looked most distressed. Rose felt her stomach drop nervously.

"No, no, not again Miss Rose. You have lost more weight? Well, you are the only one so I'll have it ready by the wedding. Try to not lose any more weight; if anything hope that you gain some over the holidays. I'll leave you some wiggle room."

No one commented on Madame's outburst about her weight loss but Rose sensed that she was worrying her cousins. She had needed to have the dress altered twice already to fit her. But she hadn't been hungry and had been stressed, so a little weight lost was natural. It wasn't so bad, right? These thoughts had no time to sink it because soon they were off again to have lunch and get a gift shopping done before going home to get ready for the ball.

Rose loved the Christmas ball because it meant the real beginning of Christmas. Rose loved Christmas because it meant snow, and fun, and peace, and family, and presents. For her there was no better thing than Christmas. Rose had attended the Christmas ball every year without fail since she was a little girl. It had been Astoria's first brainchild back in 2003 to help bridge the gaps between the "purebloods" and the ordinary wizarding community. The original ball had been hosted by her parents set, sometimes by Astoria herself, though several times by Luna, once or twice by Hermione, and often by Hannah. The first time anyone from the "Second Generation" had hosted the ball was in 2018 after Victoire had graduated. And it was two years ago that it fell to Molly and to Rose to make The Christmas Ball a success. It was one more "family tradition" and that was why although she dressed with care Rose loved each moment of it. She had a lovely blue velvet empire waist gown that she had bought ages ago and was dying to put on. She contained her curly red hair by weaving pale blue ribbons through it and leaving most of it down. She was happy Iris was there to share in this important time of the year. Together they cleaned up well.

They apparated to the Malfoys to make last minute arrangements and greet the guests. When they arrived Rose stood back to marvel at the masterpiece that the Ivory Room had become.

"You've outdone yourself." Scor stood, cutting a fine figure in his black dress robes.

"Do you think it's too much?" Rose felt so unsettled by that idea, that it was over the top. But Scor shook his head.

"No, though we might test the dance floor." He held out his hand.

Rose hesitated but then took his hand. No one would see. And for sure they'd dance together over the course of the night. He was a good dancer but then that was to be expected. He lead her around the floor with practiced ease and talented flair.

"You look lovely."

Rose smiled. "You're not too shabby yourself."

They continued to circle the room and Rose marvelled that they could do so without any music. Scor was obviously trying to hum something but it wasn't clear.

"What will Mandy say when she sees all this?" Rose whispered.

Scor laughed out. "At first she'll be in shock but then she'll love it."

"That's right, she's your friend too."

Scor nodded. "We all got on famously."

_I'm glad you were happy. _Rose had said him before and he hadn't agreed. She had been left wondering what he had meant, even though deep in the pit of her stomach she already knew.

"Guests are arriving." Squint interrupted them and Rose didn't get a chance to ask.

The night started to whirl by in a flurry of colors, conversation and dancing. Miles came and went from her side. Iris got on well with Louis of all people. Fred and James made one of the trees catch fire. Noire had not danced with James for three dances after that. Dom caught Molly and Tomasz snogging out on the porch. Alice and Ly had a huge row in the middle of a dance and Alice fled in tears followed closely byAunt Ginny and Aunt Luna (as Aunt Hannah wasn't there. She always went to Hogwarts to pick up Uncle Neville. They would be back the next day) Meanwhile Rolf took his son aside to see what the matter was. Al's eyes seemed to follow Bern around the room. Rose danced with each of her uncles and cousins and several times with Miles and with June and with Ly, as well as a few others blokes. All the war families were there: the Finnegans, the Finch-Fletchleys, the Woods, the Thomas', and the like and they had sons to dance with. Then there were the old families from long wizarding lines (Uncle Harry and her father ALWAYS commented how lucky they were to get on so well and that it was so different from when they were young) and they had sons to dance with. She hadn't sat out a single dance but still no Scor. Not that she was looking for him but dancing with him had been nice and she wasn't against doing it again.

"It's the last dance. Come set the example." Teddy remarked when he saw Rose sitting thought he didn't know it was for the first time that night.

As she stood another voice interjected. "Who will you dance with?" Scor stood there with his hands in his pockets making him look very boyish.

"With you. If you'll ask me."

"Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Mr. Malfoy."

And away they danced.

Thursday was much colder than the previous days but Rose woke late and only had a few last minute gifts to get people. She still had nothing for Miles and she needed something for Iris...and Scor. Then she had to get something for the Chinese raffle they did every year now that there were so many in the family and it was steadily growing. After wandering for a good few hours after getting Iris a british tea kettle that heated itself Rose still had no idea what to get Miles when she saw it. In the window of a bookstore she say "Halbird's Solution To Almost Everything" and instantly knew what she would give Scor. She finally settled on a nice set of cufflinks for Miles. She dropped her packages at home before heading to the Burrow for dinner with Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah. The whole atmosphere was loud and warm and lovely though no one had forgotten Alice and Ly's row.

Rose found she was perfectly at home. The only worry she had was that Miles never showed. And it wasn't that he wasn't there,more because because she hadn't noticed his absence until Iris pointed it out halfway through the Riley had needed him or his Mum had gotten in early. He'd tell her what had kept him tomorrow for sure.

Christmas Eve. Rose loved the anticipation she felt as she wrapped presents with Iris. They blasted Christmas music and danced like maniacs and had way too much fun for being just two mates in a flat all morning. Miles didn't come to call about missing the night before but Rose was sure he'd explain when he came to get her that night. She'd done dinner with his mother's family on the past Christmas Eves and then gone to the Burrow alone. It seemed to work best for them all as he went to his Dad and Stepmum's afterwards. Riley always tried to get Rose to come with him but she could only imagine spending Christmas Eve at the Burrow or at Hogwarts. So this is what they did and it worked.

That night dinner with Ms. Jones went off without a hitch and Rose soon found herself once more surrounded by her family. Only officially related members came on Christmas Eve so Iris and Mandy were hanging out with the Longbottoms. The tradition just couldn't be broken. Pierce wasn't even there as he still had two days before he was "a relation" as Grandmum Weasley called it.

Games were played. Music was danced to. Food was devoured. During the Chinese Raffle Rose lost the lovely gold hair clips to Vic and ended up with the bag of Bertie Botts which James had provided at the last minute. She ate them as she watched her family live so vibrantly around her. They all slept the Burrow that night.

And woke the next morning to snowfall and more presents. They all sat around drinking various hot beverages and kibitzing on each others gifts. Rose got an assortment of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. By mid-morning most of the boyfriends had shown up. June and Scor arrived with the Longbottoms and Scamanders. Rose always marveled that so many people could fit in one house. The adults were as loud as the young people. She could just about picture what life was to be like once there was a new generation of Weasley-Potters. If you could trust Noire and Mandy (which you could) then there would be two more weddings by the end of the year. Then there was Fred and Cora. And Iris had given Louis her number. Rose predicted that someday soon the tradition of only "relations" on Christmas Eve would be obsolete. Except then they would all have kids and their kids would have friends and those friends would want to come but would not be allowed. She laughed as she watched Rosalin, Ted and Victoire baby girl, bepassed from aunt Molly to uncle Hugo to great aunt Ginny to great grandpa Arthur to grandpa Bill to Victoire. Time seemed to be tripping over itself to get to the next generation.

"What has you in such a pleasant mood?"

"Life, Ris." Rose threw her arms open to attempt and embrace the whole room.

"Wow, you're vague."

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Rose replied throwing an arm around Iris. "But I was thinking about how much we've grown in the past years and what lies ahead for all of us. It was a beautiful picture in my mind. Being part of this huge family is pretty awesome."

"You're lucky. I've got me and my mum and her mum and sister but that's it. I don't even have any real cousins."

"Are you sure we don't overwhelm you?" Rose glanced at Iris from the corner of her eye.

"You do. But it feels good. It's like there is too much love here and you can't help but soak some up into you."

Rose nodded. She knew that feeling. Once upon a time she'd thought that love would suffocate her. So she'd run away. But everywhere she went she was given evidence that the level of love in her family was not common. It was rare and fine and she'd run back home to soak up that love and learn to live because of it, not in spite of it.

Her eyes drifted around the room and found Scor leaning back against the wall in the midst of the manly four. He was laughing at whatever gift he had given Al and was attempting to get Ly to stop sulking about Alice. Al had shared that their fight had led to a major fall out and it didn't look like things were going to mend quickly nor painlessly for either of them.

The doorbell rang and in swept Miles. Rose's thoughts scattered and she went to go greet her boyfriend.

"Happy Christmas sweetheart." He pecked her cheek and handed her a small, brightly wrapped package.

"Happy Christmas." She handed him the gift she'd finally found for him.

They opened their respective gifts (cufflinks for him, new gold hoops for her) and exchanged kisses.

"What did you get her Miles?"

If Miles heard the vicious undertones that laced Scor's greeting he didn't show it. Rose shot him a lethal look but Scor kept his eyes trained on Miles.

"It's none of your business, really, but I gave her some lovely gold hoops to replace the ones she lost."

Scor nodded his approval and then turned to Rose.

"Happy Christmas." He handed her a very small box but Rose knew what was in it, it was a charm for her bracelet. "I got this in Ireland."

It was a small celtic knot.

"It's lovely." Rose breathed out. Scor started to walk away when Rose remembered that she'd not given him his gift.

"Scor!" she called loudly. "I got you this."

Rose fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot as Scor opened the gift. A blinding grin broke across his face like the sun after the storm.

"This is great Rose. Now I can work on revising it."

It took her a moment, but soon Rose got the joke and broke into fits of bubbly laughter that filled the room and her with the sense that it truly was a very happy Christmas.

**a/n **And the first days of Christmas whirl by. This chapter was a bitch to get out but it's set up for what's to come. Stay tuned!  
Signing out, I'm yours,  
Alex

Spelling and Grammar in this chapter were thanks in part to GwenCThompson. Check her out!


	16. The Way You Look Tonight

Chapter Sixteen - The Way You Look Tonight

The Wedding was beautiful. Dominique looked stunning but it was Pierce who stole the show. Scor couldn't help teasing the guy but inside he envied the look of sheer, undiluted joy that came across his face when Dominique entered the room.

The wedding was held in the Burrow of all places, giving the whole thing a simple, straightforward sense. The music wasn't live, the food was homemade and the guests were all family friends. It was merely an extension of the Christmas spirit.

Scor stood with Ly and Al after the ceremony. All three were drinking flutes of champagne and brooding about the women they loved - even if they didn't realize it. Bernadette had left for her trip to the States, Alice stood laughing with Lucy and Roxy, continuing to pointedly ignore Ly and Rose was slow dancing with Miles.

So even though the wedding had been picturesque; life, in general, sucked.

"You look like you're at a funeral chaps." June came up, arm slung around Iris who he had asked to be his "official date" much to Louis' chargin. All he got was non-committal grunts from Al and Ly. Scor had happened to notice that the dance had ended and Miles was walking Rose off the floor.

"Be right back folks." He downed his drink and intercepted the couple. "May I have this dance?"

Rose nodded. Miles looked like he wanted to barf. And they danced.

"It was a lovely ceremony." Scor said once he had Rose in his arms. It was an upbeat song and they did a sort of swing dance to the tune.

"I know. They both look so damn happy." Rose replied.

"You sound jealous."

"I don't know what I am."

"Has your Christmas been good?"

"It's been busy, me flying from one thing to the next. I'll be kind of happy when it's all over. I need a breather."

"Well, enjoy tonight." Scor whispered and spun them around the room so quickly they didn't have space to talk. They danced a few more after that one, switching out partners halfway through dances. It was thrilling and Scor was glad to see Rose smiling at the end.

Then another slow song started and Scor just offered his hand. She took it. They danced silently and Scor couldn't decipher what she was thinking. He was just happy she was in his arms because things felt ordinary. Someday, when he was low and sad he would be able to look back and see this Rose Weasley in his head. The one whose laugh wrinkled her nose. The beautiful one. The happy one.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder. Miles cut in and Scor drifted off the dance floor for the first time in a in four dances. So much for ordinary life. He went to get another drink when he saw Miles practically drag Rose from the dance floor and into the kitchen. He shouldn't follow them but he did anyway, eavesdropping at the door.

"Rose, it's indecent..."

"Miles, he is one of my oldest friends."

"He's also your ex and that means something. What must people think when they see how you two got on. It's misleading and it make me...us...look bad. I don't want to give you an ultimatum but it's me or him."

"Miles that isn't really fair." Rose sounded really upset, her voice breaking.

"Well, it's where I stand." then there was a crack and Scor realized Miles had apparated away.

He walked away from the door before Rose came out. They had been fighting about him. He shouldn't feel happy but he was. Miles should take a hint. No one could truly give Rose Weasley a ultimatum. She was a woman who was very much her own person. Scor felt guilty about the rush of joy that had flooded him to hear her all but defend him to that stoat. He dragged a hand through his hair. He wanted them to break up. But he also wanted Rose to be happy. Was it conceited to think that they were the same thing? Scor realized he hadn't thought about this all the way through. Sure, he'd attempted to be charming and win Rose back but when it came down to it, was he only being selfish? When he watched Rose come out from the kitchen she looked forlorn. If Miles really loved her and she loved him back then he wouldn't even be a threat to their relationship. Rose's red rimmed eyes just confirmed his resolve and his hope that they would break-up soon.

Of course he didn't know he would regret that thought in the near future.

It would happen at the annual New Years Eve Party. It was supposed to be at the Burrow but the younger crowd decided to go to Clairvoyance. They were all decked out and dancing like crazy people and drinking too much, but it was awesome. Fireworks were fired off indoors but no one got hurt. It was a whirl of craziness brought on by lack of sleep and overexposure to each other.

11:56 pm. Everyone was gathering to do a countdown and then stumble off to their own homes to sleep. Scor hadn't seen Rose since the wedding, making him guess and double guess his faith in her. Maybe she _had _picked Miles over him. If she had, then Miles was a crappy lifestyle. He missed her more than ever.

11:58 pm and the world froze.

...

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?**" Rose's voice rang out loud across the room.

Scor rushed over to where she stood staring at her supposed boyfriend and another girl. It really wasn't hard to figure out "what the fuck was going on." And that had Scor seeing red.

Red lipstick smeared on Miles face. Red lipstick smeared on the other girls lips. Red blood pounding in his head, behind his eyes. Thenred blood coming from Mile's nose and all over his fist and shirt front. And then he was being pulled back.

"Let me go!" He screamed swinging out at whoever held him. It seemed that everyone forgot they had wands because Teddy, June and Al all held him with their arms. "Let me go!" He screamed again. "I want to tear him apart! Limb from limb, do you hear me, you bastard? I will kill you!"

In the midst of the red he heard Miles, who was obviously wasted and obviously ignoring his threats, voice whine out. "God, Rosie, come on. Calm the hell down. A guy's got needs."

And the red flared back up and he strained against the guys, practically growling. But then Rose was speaking so he found the wherewithal to listen.

"So you've been banging her this whole time?" Rose was still yelling. The sound of her voice breaking with tears tore through Scor and he strained to go to Rose and hold her in his arms.

"You know that's right." The girl replied.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm Peony, I'm a secretary at Miles' work. And a real girlfriend to him I'll have you know."

"But you knew we were dating?"

"Of course she did Rose. You didn't want to get serious and I am a virile young guy."

"If my intention to save myself bugged you so much then why did you keep dating me!? If you were with her the entire time why did you hang onto me?"

Everyone held their breath because in the end they all knew the answer.

"Because, bitch, you're gorgeous, and from THE war family, and we looked good together. Because it made good money and good press. Because you're Rose Fucking Weasley! Except you're not are you? Fucking anyone that is?" He said snidely.

That was when Rose hexed him.

12:03 am and no one cared that they had missed the first minutes of the new year because life was surreal and dirty and confusing. They all just stood there looking at Miles. The hex was turning him green and making something grow from his stomach.

"Get him out of here." Hugo muttered to Peony. She obeyed.

Iris had Rose in her arms. They left with Molly.

Lily went to get a mop to clean up the blood. All the guys stood around looking warily at each other for signs that one of them would go hunt the stoat down and do something he could be imprisoned for.

"Did anyone have the slightest guess?" Hugo ground out. Everyone shook their heads. "Then we're about as useful as a bunch of flobberworms."

The shock broke when Iris got her to her parents house. All Rose could do was lay on the floor of her room with the door locked, body shuddering with the force of her sobs. It was close to 12:30 am. She heard her parents arrive and Iris explain what happened, muffled by the floor. Her Dad sounded furious but Rose couldn't think about that now. She just saw that awful smirk Miles had worn before she'd hexed him.

She should have know he was trouble. That his charm was false. But he had made her feel something different. He had found her. He had helped her soar ,only to be so far away the whole time. And now she was falling, crashing, and hitting the cold hard ground, shattering into a million pieces. Another wave of tears overcame her until she finally fell asleep.

Then she woke up (the clock read 7:29) and relived the whole damn thing. Fear that maybe he had never loved her, or anyone or anything for that matter crept in, paralyzing her. And so the 1st of January passed and Rose didn't move even once. She felt stupid about that but when you think someone is a decent, respecting guy and then you find out... well, you go into shock.

Iris finally got the door open around 3:00 in the afternoon. She brought Rose jam and cheese on toast with a cup of green tea. Iris helped Rose out of her dress from the party and into comfy duds, she then brushed her hair out and braided it and they moved from the floor to the bed.

"I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. You're a dreamer."

"I was so naive."

"Rose, we don't have to talk about it."

"I do."

"Alright, give me a second." Iris came back with Molly and more tea.

"Let's talk."

Rose took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I think I knew all along but I didn't want to look past his beautiful eyes and his lovely words. I knew he didn't really care about me. Not like..." Scorpius, but she didn't say his name out loud. Suddenly all the emotions got mixed up and Rose was crying again. Iris and Molly wrapped her in their arms and let her get it all out.

She felt stupid, hurt, angry, and vengeful but she also felt sad, broken, and weary. Inside her breakup with Scor was colliding with her breakup with Miles.

Because they **had **broken up last night. She knew inside that he would owl her and ask for forgiveness but she wouldn't give him another chance. It was too late for him and his white horse to rescue her anymore.

"I actually loved him." Rose whispered, surprised to hear her own voice. The clock read 5:43 pm.

"I know." Molly whispered.

"And he..."

"I know." Iris whispered.

They stayed there for a while longer until Rose took a long shuddering breath and then stood.

"I'm starved."

The clock read 8:45 pm. So they went to the fridge and made huge ice cream sundaes. Hermione's motherly sixth sense must have kicked in because she came down shortly after they had assembled their ingredients. She enfold her daughter in a hug. Neither Weasley woman said a thing nor shed a tear. They just held each other.

"Dad?"

"Asleep, dreaming of murder. Now let's make sundaes."

So they did.

"Let's go on the roof." Rose said after they had sat there for too long, ice cream puddled in their bowls, spoons licked clean.

"It's freezing out there." Hermione warned.

"Whatever. I'm going." Rose replied. Hermione nodded before heading back to bed with her husband. Then Rose made her way up the stairs and out her window to the roof. Iris followed and together they put a warming charm bubble around themselves. It was just starting to get light. Molly came up with some cups of Hot Chocolate and together they watched the sun start to rise.

"I'm going to quit work."

"No one would blame you." Iris tested the temperature of her drink with the tip of her tongue.

"Maybe I'll work for Teddy until Vic has the baby and then we'll see what's next."

"Sounds good." Molly replied.

"We can go out today." Rose breathed. "I have some things I need to replace."

"Let's get rid of all of it, yeah?" Iris commented.

"There's that shop by Clairvoyance that buys second hand clothes." Molly mentioned.

Rose nodded and then they sat in silence a little longer when suddenly Iris spoke again. "Are you looking for a flatmate? I was going to ask you at the end of my visit anyway but now seemed like a good time."

Rose smiled at her friend. The first smile in 24 hours. "That sounds great."

Maybe something good could come from all this. That wasn't such a wild wish to have was it? The sun was rising, it was now January 2nd, had been for a couple hours, a brand new day. Rose still had a broken heart but at least she had a new year to fix it.


	17. Fix You

Chapter Seventeen - Fix You

The world was a stupid, awful, evil place Scorpius contemplated. He threw another empty glass bottle from the night before against the wall and was satisfied that as it broke into pieces. He imagined it was not that bottle being destroyed but something else - someone else entirely.

"That isn't safe Scor."

He glared at Mandy. Harry and Astoria had charged her and Al to watch over him and Hugo. They were at Al's house in the basement. It had been 34 hours since the moment when the world froze. It was 9:58 am on January 2nd. And the world was still an evil place.

But somehow over the past day Scor had calmed down. He had done a lot of thinking. They had watched action movies on Mandy's laptop but Scor hadn't really been there mentally. He had been far away. They had attempted to be normal yesterday but it was a holiday and none of them had any work to go to anyways. Scor got up and paced the room.

Why did this whole thing affect him so much? He felt like his world was frozen until such time that he knew that Rose was safe. Like Benedik waiting for Beatrice and Hero to return to the land of the living. Except he was not just Benedik but the true Claudio whereas the Ass was not Dogberry but a sick combination of Don John and Claudio...the perpetrator and the misled murderer. He felt useless but never more desirous of making amends.

Hugo had kept his head. Scor knew that his brother in arms was furious but Hugo was ultimately a pacifist and therefore would wait until he could destroy Miles with his words. For it was in the heart of every single one of the clansmen to destroy Miles Clive Greene. Their means would be different but when all was said and done Miles would be a pariah. And that would be mercy. He could have been set upon by the Weasley-Potter women and ended up dead. That would all come to pass, as if foreseen, but first they needed to know that Rose was ok. But as Scor, Hugo, Al and Lysander (who had recently arrived looking for news) waited in the basement of the Potter house (just next door to the house where Rose was hiding) they made good use of their time and planned.

"Mandy said she was going shopping with Rose and Iris today. That's a good sign right?" Hugo brought down a pile of sandwiches at lunch time.

"So she's ok?" Ly asked.

Hugo shrugged, running a hand over his freckled face. "If she's not ok right now, she's intent on becoming so."

"That's good." Al muttered "She's not one to be down for long even after all that."

"That bastard." Ly whispered.

Scor noted that were all shooting him wary looks. Scor knew he hadn't uttered more than a few words since two nights ago. They wanted some sign that he was ok.

"What?" He practically growled.

Ly raised one eyebrow. "You are rather silent on the matter, Mr. Malfoy."

Scor huffed, stood and paced the length of the room "Well, Mr. Scamander, what do want me to say? Maybe if I loved her less I could express my fury but as I do not, I can not. I have never been in this position before so I am not certain what I should say. No one has broken her heart except me before this, therefore I can't find words to explain myself."

"What are you going to do when you see her again?" Hugo sipped his tea and set his eyes to challenge Scorpius. Al and Ly matched the younger man's intensity.

"Damned if I know." Scor all but whispered.

"Practice on us." Al suggested.

Scor looked from one friend to the next. He was about the speak when there was a knock at the door. June let himself in with a nod of his head and a "Gents"

"Mr. Zabini." They replied practically in unison.

"We're forcing Mr. Malfoy to practice his declaration of love to Miss Weasley."

Scor glared at Ly and then let out a harsh laugh. "No, we're not. I am not going to tell her I love her now. That would be cruel. He took advantage of her vulnerable state to press his case two years back. I'm not going to do that. I'm not a jerk...at least in this." He grinned at his own declaration and the fact that his four best friends looked strangely impressed. They all stood quietly for a couple beats and then June spoke up.

"So then, what are you going to say?"

Scor ran a hand through his hair and breathed deep. "Maybe I'll confess that I'm afraid. I'm afraid this will make her close up and I'll never see her smile light up again. hat even the best fall so of course you meet up with a bottom-dwellers every so often but I'm afraid he almost dragged her down with him. That I am afraid we almost lost her but somehow I'm happy that it allowed us to collide like this."

He paused and collapsed on the couch to look not at the four pairs of eyes analyzing him but at the unjudging ceiling. "Or maybe I'll chastise her, saying that she tried her best even though she didn't succeed, got what she wanted despite what she needed, and was reversing from when _we _collided three years back. Maybe I'll yell that she almost lost her irreplaceable self by letting her love go to waste." He mocked himself with brittle laughter. "Maybe I won't say anything at all and just try to fix her."

Scor looked at his friends. "Gents, this is exhausting. Let's get out of here. Who's up for some quidditch?"

The others nodded and they collected Fred and James from work, then went to find Teddy. Finally they got Lily, Roxy, Lucy and Alice to join them. They played in the field by the Burrow. Ron and Harry joined at one point as did Ginny and George when they got home from work. Soon every member who could play was playing a bizarre three way game. That's when Molly, Iris, Hermione, Mandy brought Rose showed up at the Burrow laden with shopping bags.

"I think I replaced my whole wardrobe." Rose shouted to Lily when the younger girl asked how the day had gone.

"Well, change quick and come play you three!" Hugo hollered "Mum, you can cheer us on with Mandy!"

In fifteen minutes Rose came out in her quidditch duds. Scorpius almost fell from the sky as the weight of how damn much he loved that woman hit him like a bludger. She was beautiful. He knew she was still in pieces inside but there was a fierce fire in her. She was feeding it with the pieces of her heart. Her bright blue eyes met his for a moment. He didn't say anything. And then Angelina was calling for teams to be reformed. The moment passed.

Harry and Ron were captains. They divided into positions and waited to be picked. Scor couldn't shake his gaze from Rose. She went to her Father's team. Harry picked Scor. They all started playing. and although people regularly subbed out, no one took Rose's place as chaser.

The snitch was caught every half hour or so but was then released and they kept playing. The older members dropped out one by one until it was only second generation playing and still Rose threw the quaffle with her refined determination and expertise. They played until it was so dark they could no longer see and then went in to eat the dinner Grandmum Weasley and her "daughters" had prepared. It was possible they had unconsciously made Rose's favorites but that was highly unlikely.

Scor still couldn't take his eyes off Rose. She sat with Iris (who appeared to have not left her side all day, for which Scor was grateful) and Alice. Rose was only poking at her rice and beans but she did look engaged in whatever conversation she was having. No one mentioned what was on everyone's mind because Rose looked ok and she would mend and they had time to take care of the rest.

"You aren't going to disappear again are you Mr. Malfoy?" It was Hermione.

"No, but I won't take advantage of her fragility either, as I am sure you and your husband are worried about." Maybe he sounded too harsh but he wanted to make sure it was clear he was not Miles Clive Greene.

"Ron will be very grateful." She was quiet for a moment watching her daughter. "You still love her don't you?"

Scor just glanced at her from the corner of his eye but made no reply. She nodded in return, looking rather thoughtful. "Well, don't disappear. Wait for her. You'll know when you're moment is right. Oh, and Scorpius?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You can't fix her. You can't and you shouldn't try. So, let her take care of Miles herself. She needs to. Can you promise that?"

"I can promise to try."

Hermione paused and then nodded once again. "Good. Well, we'll be seeing you Mr. Malfoy."

Scor's determination to "fix" Rose was not wavering but his conversation with her mother gave him clarity. Rose was her own woman. She wasn't exactly a damsel in distress. He wouldn't steal her thunder. Even though it would be tough. He looked at his watch. It was late and he should go home. He put his dishes in the kitchen, thanked Grandmum Weasley as he always did, bid his mates farewell and then did the one thing he had been thinking of since he'd seen Rose walk onto the quidditch pitch.

"Hullo." He whispered into her ear, his hand touching her elbow so he didn't scare her.

She looked up at him, whispered "Hi" back and then stood and turning to face him. She was still in her quidditch stuff and her hair was a mess but Scor couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Suddenly he didn't want to leave her but still found himself speaking.

"I'm leaving for the night."

Maybe he was imagining it but she looked disappointed. She hugged him tightly "Ok, well, sweet dreams Scorpius."

"Sweet dreams, Rosie." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead then turned to go.

"Wait, Scor..."

He turned back to her. Rose looked so nervous so he flashed her a classic make-melt-you smile. She smiled back and Scor felt his heart soar.

"Um, Mandy wants to take bunch of us on a tour of the muggle London sights. Iris has never seen it and Mandy thought it would be a good idea...she has to get back to Ireland in few days but we still have some days together, anyway we're going on the 4th." Here she paused and reached out, brushing her fingertips against his wrist. Scor smiled a real smile down at her and captured her hand in his. She watched as he gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb. She took a small breath but he felt it shake her whole body. Then she met his eyes asking "Will you come?"

"Of course. I would love to come." He brought her hand to his face and pressed a kiss to her palm and then before he gave in to the temptation to do anything more he apparated home.

**A/N** Shorter this time around but I hope you review. I realized I should have warned for language in the last chapter. BTW I have the next two chapters written I am just waiting to have them beta'd for superior grammar by GwenCThompson my lovely sister.  
Signing out,  
Alex


	18. Wishes

Chapter Eighteen - Wishes

Rose didn't havesweet dreams despite Scor's wishes. January 3rd was going to one helluva day. She had arranged to go see Riley and hand in her instantly effective resignation. They didn't really need her anyway. Then she was going to go to Miles' place to clear out her stuff and return his crap. He had slept on her couch once or twice and had never invited her over but they had been a couple for two years. She was not looking forward to this errand and yet she was at the same time.

She dressed in one of the new outfits she had bought yesterday. Cream jumper, red leggings, and brown lace up boots. She pulled her long curls up into a high pony and applied a light layer of makeup.

They had literally sold all of her clothes from the last two years yesterday, getting a mix of store credit (used the same day) and currency for them. She had done the same thing when she had started dating Miles. It was one of the ways she moved on. She had laughed at some of the suggestions Iris and Molly made but they had also made some brilliant choices.

"The Rose I know would have loved this." Iris had held up a bright green lace blouse then giving Rose a thoughful look continued. "And the current Rose does too but she doesn't see any bottoms for it."

"Here you go." Molly had thrown her a pair of tailored grey jeans.

Rose found herself looking at things she knew Riley would cringe at but she absolutely loved. Iris had managed to bring back a memory from their trip together with every item she held up.

"Rose, why don't you have any heels anymore?" She had asked.

Rose paused while they were bagging up her shoes. "I don't really know, I just stopped buying them."

"Girl, you have like 10 pairs of ballet flats, a pair of trainers, and winter boots. The only reason I know this is your closet is that those are your quidditch boots." Iris threw another pair of flats into the paper shopping bag to get rid of. "You used to have more shoes than anything else."

Rose ran a hand threw her hair. "Miles likes ballet flats."

"Because then you weren't taller than him." Molly observed.

Rose shrugged but she knew it was true. Later that day she bought black, tan and bright red heels, a couple pairs of secondhand Chucks: navy hightops and green converses, grey heeled boots, brown lace-up boots, red cowgirl boots (at Iris' insistence), and a pair of patchwork Dansko clogs.

...

"You look like a woman with a mission." Iris sat reading the Prophet on the couch, coffee mug in hand, still in her pyjamas.

Rose brought her head back to the present. "I am a woman on a mission. Wish me luck."

Ris stood and took Rose by the shoulders. "You'll be fine."

Rose smiled slightly. Somewhere inside she knew she would be ,but that didn't take away the feeling inside. It was somewhere between an ache and a squirm. And she hated it.

"Rose..." Iris hugged her "You'll be fine."

Rose nodded. She would be, someday, but right then she wasn't feeling ok. But she had things she had to do and they wouldn't get done unless she did them.

Rose breathed in and smiled. "I'll be back to go with you to lunch. The Chipped Cup sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

To say that Riley wasn't imposing was a total lie. She was incredibly imposing and Rose hated her all the more for it. But there was the rub. Rose hated her. No matter how lost Rose got, her capacity to hate ( or strongly dislike) people remained firm.

When she arrived at Modern Witch Fashion she was ushered into Riley's office right away.

"Rose, I am so sorry." Riley came around the desk and threw her arms around Rose, shocking her immensely and basically paralyzing her.

"Thanks." Rose managed once she got her voice back.

"I know that this whole thing will make things awkward for a bit but I am hoping you can put it all behind you." Riley stepped back, hands on Rose's shoulders.

"What?"

"I mean it's unfortunate that this came out but we both know that Miles is like Father in many ways. We can't expect our men to be models of decorum all the time. People slip up."

Rose felt her jaw drop. "You don't mean that."

Riley took another step back and turned to shuffle some papers on her desk. "Of course I do. We are women who date men of a certain social standing. That makes them a bit high maintenance but of course you are new to this. It's hard to keep their attentions on one thing. In the future you will be more practiced at this."

_Of all the stupid, idiotic... _Rose clenched her fists. "I am going to have to ask you to NEVER compare me to you ever again."

"Rose...we are practically related..."

"No, I have a family filled with high profile men who aren't in the least high maintenance. So you see, you and I are nothing alike." Rose took a breath to try and reign in her anger. She had indents from her nails in her palms "We aren't related and we never will be." Riley looked about to say something but Rose held up her hand to cut her off. "No, I am not done. I came to tell you that I am no longer going to be working with you. Thank you for the things you have taught me. I am moving on."

Riley looked shocked. "Rose, this is the future. How can you move on from that? There is nothing to move on to."

Rose looked around Riley's corner office. "You think very highly of yourself."

"I do. And I think highly of the Greene name and line. Just because Miles made one mistake..."

"A mistake? Cheating on me during our entire relationship isn't a 'mistake' it's a character flaw. It's mental. And you know that as well as I do. The Greene men aren't high maintenance. Their chronically unfaithful. You're living proof." Rose almost felt bad for calling out Riley on her relationship with Mr. Greene but she couldn't stand the coddling. "So maybe you're ok with the amount of shit you deal with from them but I'm not. And you can have big dreams about being the future and me being helpless without you but I'm not. And you can take your whole glamourous lifestyle and..." Rose didn't want to be vile so she paused and breathed deep before finishing. "you know what, this is a waste of time. I'm done here. Good bye."

Rose apparated away feeling very accomplished. She would have a celebratory lunch and then head to Miles apartment. Then the feeling came back as she walked to the Chipped Cup. That aching squirm that invaded and made it's how in her abdomen. How was it that a possible event could cause an emotional reaction that led to a physical manifestation? She wasn't even sure she knew what she was feeling.

It wasn't regret. That gave her a headache. It wasn't anger. That made her turn red. It wasn't sorrow. That gave her a dry throat. She had felt all those feelings in the past day. _Had it really only been a day? Damn. It felt like a lifetime ago that the fight had happened and at the same time it felt like it had never really happened. _Anyway what she felt now felt nothing like any of that. But she had arrived at lunch and pushed the emotion aside. She sat through soup and sandwiches, laughed a little bit with Iris and Molly, promised to meet up with them at her parents for dinner and then headed back to her apartment.

She had to stop by Miles place.

She really didn't want to.

She wanted this over and done with.

The squirmy ache was back.

Suddenly Rose could identify that emotion. It was fear.

She was so afraid. Afraid of herself. Afraid of looking at Miles and talking to him and being incapable of saying no. Afraid of that part of her that couldn't resist Miles. The part that would do whatever he wanted to make him like her. She was suddenly really pissed at herself.

Tears filled her eyes. This was moronic. She sat down on her fire escape and let the tears stream down her cheeks. When had she become this kind of person? The kind of person who relied on someone else to make them feel good about themselves? Everything shattered again and Rose wasn't sure what to do with the pieces that lay around her feet. She pulled out her ponytail and then put it back in. She felt incredibly small and immensely out of control.

She knew he was a cheating, lying bastard, chronically unfaithful and trouble of the worst kind. That didn't mean that when he smiled at her she wouldn't feel hers knees go weak. That didn't mean his low voice didn't make her shiver. That didn't mean she would be able to let him go.

Sure, she had been brave two nights ago. But when they were alone together? She wasn't sure if she could hold her own. In fact she was quite certain she couldn't hold her own. But she need to finish this off and she didn't want to take someone with her. She wanted to stand on her own two feet. So, yeah, she was scared stiff but she was going to face this down. Grabbing her coat Rose walked the two blocks to Miles building and let herself in. She had a key but she didn't like using it. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _She took the lift to the seventeenth floor and walked to flat 1712. Then pulling in a deep breathe she unlocked the front door. Sure, maybe she'd be interrupting something but she's decided not to care.

"Hullo? Anyone home?"

Miles walked into her line of vision, fully clothed and seemingly alone. "Hullo."

They stood there just looking at each other. Rose realized that she was still physically attracted to Miles. He was good looking, broad, muscular, and her same height. His eyes were a warm brown and they looked concerned for her. He jaw was firm but not tense like hers felt. He looked sad.

"You're alone?" Rose bit out.

"It's not like she was over here whenever you weren't." Miles said it with a quietness that pierced Rose. She tried to keep her head. "And I was drunk and she showed up and I got carried away."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I was a bastard." Miles stepped closer to her. Rose's instinct told her to run but he looked so tempting. She felt like crap and just wanted it to go away. "And I am sorry."

He reached out to touch her face and Rose betrayed herself by leaning into his palm. His eyes drew her in and held her attention. He looked so sad, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He reached out and held her face in his hands. When they had fought before it always ended the same way. She always forgave him because he said he loved her.

"I love you Rosie. It's always been you. And I am an idiot to think that anyone could match what you and I have. I was planning on stopping with Peony in this new year. All I want is you. I didn't mean what I said. I love you." He was whispering and gentle caressing her face. "Tell me what I can do to make up for this. Please Rose. Say you love me and let's put this behind us."

Rose felt the fear draining from her stomach and it was replaced by a fuzzy sense that this wasn't what she had come for. But for the life of her she wasn't sure what she had wanted walking into this. How could it go any other way? She always came back.

Suddenly he was kissing her. A gentle, pleading kiss.

_Drunk words are sober thoughts. _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Scorpius Malfoy hissed in her head.

She broke the kiss off and searched Miles' face. Why after all he had put her through was she still in love with him? That only made this three times as hard.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Rose nodded not trusting her voice.

"Then marry me."

Rose froze then placed her hand on his lips. "Miles..." She choked out his name.

"God, Rose, what do you want me to do?" He walked away, pulling a hand through his hair, then turning to face her again.

"I don't know...I just can't stop remembering what you said..."

"I said I didn't mean that. I was drunk."

Rose nodded. "Well. Ok. You asked what you can do. Then I need you to give me space. Can you do that?"

Miles had his arms across his chest. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, I can't give you that. If you walk out of here tonight it's either as my fiance or not. No inbetweens. Waiting makes no sense."

Rose felt her temper rising and with it went her voice. "Waiting makes perfect sense. I just found out..."

"Something you never needed to know!" Miles replied sharply.

"So you were never going to tell me?!"

"Of course not."

Rose felt tears threaten to choke her again. She saw him as he was. She took a moment to gather her thoughts then it all tumbled out.

"The saddest thing is that we could've been everything. But now we're not anything at all. Now, I have to give up this dream I was willing to build with you. I wish we could have worked this out but since we can't I am taking back the life I gave to you. I wish I didn't know inside that this is over. But mostly I wish I could just stop wishing."

Miles looked shocked. Rose felt the tears leave paths down her cheeks. She flicked her wand to accio her stuff, which in the end wasn't much. Miles watched her in silence. Once she was sure she had everything Rose looked at him for a moment.

"Goodbye."

Then she apparated back to her flat, collapsed against the door and cried.

**A/N** So ends Part Two. I was only going to have three more chapters after this but I get the impression that people want more than that. At least Gwen, my sister, does so I am reworking my ideas and I'm going to expand more on Rose and her journey back to Scor's arms.  
Also I want to thank the two guests I got reviews from. I was flattered by what you said and I am glad you enjoyed! Anyone else who reviewed, favorited and followed this week thank you too. You make me happy!  
signing out,  
Alex


	19. Lego House

Chapter Nineteen - Lego House

"Why doesn't time move like it does in the movies?" Rose sat with Mandy, Iris and Hugo as the ending credits of _(500) Days of Summe_r played across the screen. She had not cried in the movie like she knew both Iris and Mandy were thinking she was going to. They were doing a tour of Joseph Gordon-Levitt movies but they had been reluctant to watch this one.

"We don't have to." Mandy had said

"Just put it in. My popcorn is getting cold." Rose had replied.

So they had watched a movie entirely about breaking up.

Rose was getting addicted to movies. She and Iris had gone with Mandy to buy a telly and a disk player. In movies time passed quickly to the next big event. Even _(500) Days of Summer_ didn't show all 500 days. Which was nice really because who wanted to live through all the days of a relationship doomed to die?

No one.

But she had to. She had to walk every step, live every moment and know her heart was in pieces until it was whole again.

And it sucked.

She hated how everyone looked at her out of the corner of their eyes trying to see if she was going to fall apart because she was barely holding herself together. She had too many emotions to hold it together.

It had been a week since New Years. The good news was that in that time Riley's business had mysteriously gone bankrupt and Miles had suddenly lost his job at the Prophet. They had lost their houses and had already moved back to the US in record time. It seemed a little fishy but no one really missed them so no one really even cared. Well, except maybe Peony.

Those first days after New Years they had gone touring. They saw the London Eye, Big Ben and other muggle sites. The days had been packed because the sights were new to everyone. They had acted like shameless tourists as Al took photos of them goofing off and drawing way too much attention to themselves. It had been exhausting walking around all day but it had also been a ton of fun.

Now they were all going up to Hogsmeade. They were catching the Hogwarts Express back from Christmas/New Years break. Rose wanted Iris to see what her schooling had been like and Hugo wanted to show Mandy. So of course with them had to come Ly, Scor and June plus Alice. Louis and Molly had wanted to come but they both had work (And Louis had decided he needed to break up with his girlfriend, something he had planned to do for a while but spurred on by Iris' presence (nothing had happened between them but that didn't mean they didn't want it too)).

They had gotten rooms at the Three Broomsticks and Professor McGonagall had given them permission to walk through the castle. They were staying for a whole week and it was going to be a week to they would remember for a long time...if not forever. BUT Rose would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. However sometimes the way back was the way forward (she was sure that was from a book or movie or something like that).

Rose liked going places with Iris because she was constantly awestruck.

"This is platform 9 3/4? It's so big! And look at the train! Oh my gosh! This is so spectacular."

"Come on, we should board or we won't get seats." Rose grabbed her friend's hand and brought her to one of the front carriages.

"Have you seen Ly, June or Scor?" Al was next to her with Alice at his elbow and suddenly it was deja vu. They were in sixth year all over again. Over Christma Hols that year she'd dumped Terence Marlborough, a fellow sixth year but in Ravenclaw, after she had realized she didn't like him. She hadn't known who she liked at the time but it hadn't been Terence. She could remember how crummy she felt and how Alice had given her a huge hug and they had locked the boys out of their compartment so they would stop being so obnoxious about what a bumrag Terence had been and how they were glad to have Rose back to themselves etc.

"You ok, Rose?" Iris asked.

Rose smiled. "I couldn't be better."

Once they were on the train they discovered Scor and Ly in an intense conversation with what appeared to be the Head Boy and Girl.

"There are nine of us. We won't all fit in an ordinary compartment." Ly was saying in his most insistent tone to the Head Girl before he winked at her. The little seventh year giggled. Rose felt Alice stiffen next to her but Rose was more worried by the look of fear with which the Head Boy was regarding Scor. Scor was glaring his worst sneer at the poor fellow, it was just like back in the day when they had terrorized the school. Al caught June's eye as the latter entered the train.

"Is there a problem here?" June stepped up to stand behind Scor and the little Ravenclaw looked like he might wet his pants.

Then Al ran a hand through his hair and walked up. "I think you three need to leave them alone." He placed a hand on Scor and Ly's shoulders. "I am sorry for my friends. They are kind of single minded. We won't bother you any more. Come on, we can split between two compartments." The four of them turned to leave and Rose had to hold back a snigger at the looks on the faces of the two heads. They seemed terrified that they had let these four gents they didn't even really know down.

"I was actually going to go sit with my friends." The girl told Ly before scurrying down the hall. The boy looked at Scor and June one last time before following his classmate without another word.

The boys burst into laughter and opened the door to the Heads' larger than average carriage.

"What just happened?" Iris whispered to Rose.

"That was the manly four in action Iris." Alice replied airily.

It took a moment for them to get their breath back and once it seemed like they did another lost it all over again. The laughter was infectious and soon the girls had joined in the laughter.

"We haven't pulled something like that since school." Ly commented once he had a little breath back. "It was classic."

"Oh, the look on that poor kids face Scor. You were really laying it on thick but he totally bought it." June slapped Scor on the shoulder. Scor met Roses gaze only to make Rose burst into more laughter.

Al still hadn't stopped laughing since they had started and his face was red.

"Albus, you do have to breathe at some point." Hugo chided between his own laughter. Mandy and Iris looked confused but seemed to be laughing at the sight of so many people incapable of stopping from laughing.

Finally they all regained some sense so they got sweets from the Trolley Lady and started played Exploding Snap until the train pulled into station. Rose didn't play, she just watched. If the past hours were any indication, then this trip was not going to as nerve-racking as she thought it would be.

They got to Hogsmeade just as the sun was setting. The clear sky was filled with the first stars and Rose say some of her favorite constellations.

"Orion." Scor's breath tickled her ear. She glanced over her shoulder to meet his eyes.

"Do you remember?" She asked, feeling the laughter bubble up from within. His raised eyebrows answered her question.

"Come on you two! I'm starving." Lysander called breaking to moment.

"What was that about?" Iris linked arms with Rose as they made their way through the streets of Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks.

"Scor and I had Astronomy together. We both almost flunked it. The only thing we knew was the constellation Orion. The first time we actually got along was when we studied for the make up exam we had to do in fourth year. We ended up laughing the whole time and almost didn't pass the second time either." Rose watched Scor lean down to make a snowball then peg Al in the back of the head with it. "After that we were friends not because of Al but because we understood each other. We still fought constantly but it wasn't hostile."

"You have quite the backstory." Iris winked at her.

"You have no idea." Rose whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Once they had dinner and returned to their rooms Rose started to unpack. She had asked to not share with anyone as she wasn't certain she was going to be in the mood to interact with people 24/7 while they were here. She smoothed out one of her coats and a small ticket fell out. It was from her last outing with Miles to the theater. She smiled at it. That day had stunk. She thought about how simple today had been and how hard they had laughed. It had been a week. She still felt fragile but she realized she didn't actually miss Miles. She didn't understand why she still loved him and why he didn't ever love her and that hurt but she didn't miss him. He'd had his chance. Now it was time to move on.

"I'm so moving on." Rose whispered before shutting of the lights and going to bed.

* * *

The days were going to be jam packed but that didn't discourage Scorpius, it invigorated him. This was going to be awesome. He thundered down the steps the first morning of their first full day in Hogsmeade. Most of the gang was there, morosely sipping on tea or munching on muffins. Mandy and Hugo, his fellow morning people greeted him cheerfully.

"Has Rose come down yet?" Scor asked spreading jam on his muffin. He looked up to catch the look that passed between Hugo and Mandy. "What?"

"Scor...I know you love her. Hell, we all do." Hugo looked around as if checking to make sure they weren't overheard. "But..."

But Scor already knew what Hugo was going say: that he had to back off. But he didn't want too.

"I'm going for a walk." He let himself out the front door. It was snowing and the air pricked his face. Scor just hunched his shoulders and buried his face in his old Slytherin scarf. His thoughts were whirring at a million a minute. The world had shattered around Rose and he wanted to pick up the pieces and rebuild it for her. He would do that as many times as she wanted. He would make it better. He loved her.

Scor stopped. He had walked out of the small town and down the path that led to the Shrieking Shack. Now he stood in the forest and the world was silent. He loved Rose. He knew that...all along. He'd even said it...at the moment they had broken up. He loved her from the moment he had seen her until now. Even when he hadn't acknowledged it, he had loved her.

He picked up some snow off the ground and started throwing snowballs at one of the pine trees. He loved her and he couldn't show it to her. Because of Miles. He had been close to killing the guy several times. But that wouldn't solve the problem. There was little he could actually do to solve the problem. He'd been here before. When he had left for Ireland. He had chosen to walk away than to fight for Rose that time. This time he would fight for her.

"But how?" Scor asked the empty air. He felt like he was out of ways to help. He was tired of waiting. He thought of Rose in the days just after her break up, just fighting to stay on her feet but doing it. He underestimated her. He wanted to fix her problems and protect her from harm. He was confusing himself.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wasn't much of a guy for introspection. He lived on the outside where things made sense. Not inside where things didn't.  
He took back up his original path and made it to the Shrieking Shack. It was still called that even though it was fixed up. In a way it was not truly haunted. Lining all the walls were pictures of the Fallen from the First and Second Wizarding Wars. The center room held portraits of each one. Any Hogwarts student could visit through passage under the Whomping Willow with permission from their head of house. Scorpius had not been a student to do so frequently but he knew Rose had. She had often gone to Tonks (her namesake) and Lily Potter for advice. That's what the portraits were there for. Scor on the other hand had developed an interesting connection with Sirius Black.

"Mr. Malfoy, they said you were all coming to town."

"I'm glad you came too." Scor smiled knowing that he prefered to be at his picture at Potter residence and in the portrait of Remus Lupin.

"I thought you might want someone to talk to." Sirius Black winked before sitting it the chair that he was painted in. Scor smiled back and waving his wand he cast the muffliato charm.

"How's it going being a healer?"Sirius asked.

Scor just raised an eyebrow.

"Civilities first." Sirius commented "so answer my question."

"It's great actually. I have everything setup to start practicing when we get back."

"You're doing exactly what you want to be doing with your life."

"Yeah."

"And you are happy."

"Yeah."

"But you are worried."

"It's Rose. Everything is going wrong for her."

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

Scor paused, mouth open to answer. Sirius Black cut him off before he could. "A healer should do an examination before writing up a diagnosis."

Scor couldn't reply to that. His conversations with Sirius Black over the years were like this. Somehow the war hero knew exactly what Scor was going through and just answered all his doubts with a quick answer and that was that.

Sirius smiled. "I'm going to visit Master Theodore Lupin. He'll be happy to hear our little cousin is going to be fine."

Scor walked out of the shrieking shack and smiled at the clear sky above. He was going to be fine. After all this he was certain he would only love Rose better. That was worth waiting for.


	20. The Story of Us

Chapter Twenty - The Story Of Us

Meanwhile, Rose was in the middle of a conversation she didn't want to be having. She had been happily eating her breakfast in nightowl silence when bright-eyed, bushy-tailed Iris bounced up to the table and sat with an almost audible "pop."

"Good morning Sunshine!"

"Ris if we are going to be roomies you have to know that I am NOT a morning person."

"Rose, I know that and I am going to reform you of your ways." Iris took a sip of her tea and opened the Daily Prophet. Rose glared at her and then went back to her toast with jam and cheese. Soon Alice sat down with them, not making eye contact with anyone, but Rose noted her eyes were red rimmed, so she handed her a cup of tea.

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened with a gust of wind and in walked Scor looking cheery but cold. Rose watched him take stock of the room, order a cup of tea, and then sit with Al and Lysander. Rose looked away when she felt Iris' eyes on her, studying her with obvious interest.

"What?" Rose asked but Iris merely looked from her to where the guys were sitting and then back to her so Rose repeated her "what?"

"You and Scor. What's the story there?"

"Woah, that is a bold breakfast topic." Alice murmured which made Rose relieved. Whatever was bugging Alice hadn't cramped her sense of humor. Iris looked at Alice for a moment and then turned her attention back to Rose.

"I've got all day." Iris said, settling back in her chair, warming her hands on her mug.

Rose looked over at the boys. June and Hugo had joined them. She looked at Alice but her friend just smiled behind her mug. Then she sighed. "Ok, but Mandy wanted to know too. Let's get the boys out of here and then I'll tell you the story."

"Yay!" Iris said before getting up to invite Mandy over and shoo the boys.

Rose took a breathed in the steam from her tea before drinking deeply and asking Alice. "Is this a good idea?"

Alice shrugged. "It'll keep your mind off Miles."

"True."

Mandy and Iris came back. Mandy grinned and said "Let's go to the couches in mine and Alice's room. I am in the mood for a girl fest."

Once they were all settled upstairs Iris repeated her observation and question from earlier.

"So he comes in and totally considered coming over to us but then he didn't. Instead he went to join the guys. I mean it's obvious you two have a history. I want to know the whole story."

Rose looked from one girl to the next. She'd never told anyone "the whole story" but who better than these three.

"I guess the story kind of starts in fifth year and kind of in seventh and kind of two years back." Rose pulled a hand through her hair.

Alice looked perplexed.

"What happened in fifth year?"

"He asked me out."

"WHAT?!" All three of the girls screamed at once.

"Yeah..."

_Spring was in the air. I sat in the library studying for OWLS and wondering why the hell people acted so weird in the spring time. I wrote that question on my List of Questions in my Notebook of Everything. It was just as I dotted the last i when I felt the presence. _

"_Weasley." _

_Was his voice unusually low? I turned finding I was eye to eye with his clear grey gaze and I gulped instinctively. Moira was right, he smelled really good. _

"_Malfoy." I whispered._

_He grinned like a Cheshire cat and all I'd said was his name. But we'd been building up to this. I'd seen it a mile off. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had started flirting with me even when family was around. I'd been dreading this inevitable moment where it all came to a head. _

_I liked him. A lot. Since I was 11 and he had shared his Transfiguration notes with me. But I wasn't stupid. I didn't do casual and I didn't date friends. _

"_Whatcha working on?" He leaned over to look at my essay._

"_Potions." I got another huge whiff of his scent and felt my head spin._

"_You aren't worried are you?" He was grinning again but it was less...eery. Maybe this was a just friends chat. Then he shut my book and whispered. "Because I wanted to distract you for a moment."_

_Then again, maybe not. _

"_Scor..." I felt my resolve slipping._

"_Rose, please, hear me out." _

_He was one of my best friends. How could I say no? I nodded for him to talk. He smiled and settled onto the chair next to me (backwards of course). He looked nervous and fiddled with the silver wrist chain he wore. _

"_Rose, we're good friends right? I mean we've know each other a long time now and have all the same classes and the same friends and all. We practically have the same grades."_

_This was true. Al always got first in our year followed by either Scor or I. _

"_So, I thought this would be easy. And well it isn't." He took a deep breath and then looked me in the eye. "But I'm going to do it anyways."_

_I had this bizarre moment when I thought he was going to confess that he was gay or not really Scorpius Malfoy or something equally 'out there' but inside I knew what was coming._

"_Rose, I want to date you, proper-like." _

_And even though I knew what he was going to say my stomach still lurched. Then I panicked because he was leaning in to kiss me. I pulled back and placed my hand on his lips. They were smoother that I thought they'd be. _

"_Scor. Stop. My answer is no."_

_He blinked and leaned back. It was majorly awkward for a beat then he nodded, got up and left the library. He never brought it up again. Our friendship was tense for a few months then it was summer hols and by the time we were back for sixth year we had both moved on. _

Rose faced three disbelieving stares.

"He didn't ask for some kind of explanation?" Mandy asked.

Rose shook her head.

"I want one." Iris replied. Rose rolled her eyes and then realized her friend was being serious.

"He, with Ly and Al for that matter, were smooth-talking and irresistibly handsome. But they didn't stay in one place for long. None of them had nor wanted steady girlfriends during school. I wasn't going to be one more on his list. Alice, you know what they were like."

Alice sighed. "All too well. But I can't believe you never told any of us."

Rose shrugged. "It's almost like it never happened."

"Have you ever talked to Scor about it?" Mandy asked. Rose could tell from her face that Mandy knew Rose had never even thought of that.

"Come to think of it Rosie, I don't think he ever asked another girl out like that. And he didn't date much through sixth and seventh year." Alice said, touching Rose's arm. "I mean I know the past month has been an emotional hell for you but maybe when you feel up to it you should ask Scor why he wanted to date you way back when and what made him go for another chance."

Rose nodded. "It's so weird. I mean we practically lived inside each others lives during seventh year but we never talked about our relationships or lack thereof."

Everyone else shared significant looks. Rose just huffed. They all sat there drinking tea for a bit in silence, each with her own thoughts. Then Alice broke the silence.

"What happened before Greece?"

Rose looked at her friends. "You really don't know?"

All three shook their heads.

"Well, we fought bad. I don't even remember what it was about but it lead to me feeling like..." Rose paused, watching the tea swirl around the bottom of her cup. "a lot of different emotions at once..." she felt her voice crack "shit, I don't want to cry!" She pressed the heels of her hand to her eyes. "Um, I guess I felt out of control. Our relationship was intense and wonderful but I didn't know where it would end and..." She was really crying now, tears trickling down her cheeks "I have always had control of my life. I have a box I fit in. Scor had burned that box to the ground and wanted to build these wild and crazy structures with me. So I panicked and say myself getting caught up in things that weren't mine to reach. I just knew I'd fail him and me. So I cut my losses and ran." Rose was wrapped in a three way hug by now and it felt great to say what she had been thinking for the past two years. "And he didn't follow me."


	21. Hanging By A Moment

Chapter Twenty One - Hanging By A Moment

"Have you told Scor you feel that way?" Alice asked.

Rose was staring out the window. No she hadn't told him she had cried herself to sleep on the night she had left for Greece. She hadn't told him that she had looked for him in every crowd. She hadn't told him that she had started flirting with Miles in hope that he would see that she liked guys who were the antithesis of who he was. But he wasn't there to see. And he wasn't there when she got back. She hadn't told him how she had been so mad she'd broken the pots they'd made in that muggle "Pottery for Pairs" thing they'd gone to. He didn't know

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, it's starting to snow! Come out and snowball fight us. We're down by the shack." Hugo hollered through the door.

Rose brushed the tears from her eyes. "We'll be right out." She called before turning to grab her coat. "Come on gals, let's go DO something.

The snow was coming down thick, in big flakes. The four girls linked arms as they headed down to the shack, bundled up against the weather. They stopped to catch snow on their tongues, laughing so hard at their antics they didn't notice the gents weren't around.

"Ambush!"

Snowballs fell the sky in rapid succession, exploding into powder as they hit the girls on the head, shoulders and faces as they looked up to see all the gents perched in the pine trees.

"We'll get you!" Iris cried.

Rose whipped out her wand and charmed the snow into a fort. Mandy began to make snowballs which Iris and Alice charmed to be long range. War ensued. The gents moved from tree to tree to make and launch snowballs but because they had to hang on, withstand the onslaught of snowballs and launch attacks none of them magicked their snowballs whereas the girls were able to magick every single shot they fired.

Missiles flew back and forth at a rapid pace. It didn't matter that the gents outnumbered the girls, the teams were evenly matched.

Alice targeted Ly who targeted Mandy who targeted Hugo who targeted her back, June and Iris just fired wherever they wanted and Rose and Scor were locked in an epic showdown.

"Give up now Weasley while you still draw breath." He hit her in the side.

"Never! I am certain in my victory over you Malfoy!" She hit him but he dodged only to almost lose his grip on the tree.

"You wish Weasley. I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and..." He was hit in the mouth by a snowball.

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"Make me!"

They threw back and forth each scoring more than missing. Scor hopped from tree to tree. Rose made boomerang snowballs that hit him in the back to the head. They had moved farther from everyone else and had arrived at a stalemate.

"Surrender Weasley and I'll spare you." Malfoy called, launching several missiles at once, all of which hit her.

"Malfoy, you're in a tree...come down here and face me like a man! If you are one!"

Malfoy got a weird look on his face and then he leapt to the ground. They stood about a meter apart. Scorpius drew his wand. They were both breathing hard and their cheeks were cherry red.

"Alright. We'll duel. Back to back, ten paces and then we fire. No wands." He said.

They bent down and made snowballs then walked that meter until they were practically nose to nose, standing in front of a large pine tree. Rose watched, mesmerized as their frosty breathe collided. Their eyes met. Grey on blue. Suddenly Rose's cheeks weren't red from cold but from the heat of her own blood. She hoped Scor couldn't tell the difference. He held up his wand. She took it and handed him hers. They'd done this before, years ago, when they were "just friends" and part of the rules was that you switched wands so you couldn't magick your snowball. She slipped his long, ebony wand up her sleeve while her shorter hemlock disappeared into his.

"Alright, then, back to back."

They turned and Rose felt his heat seeping through her coat.

"You're going down Weasley. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and..."

She reached back and elbowed him hard, chiding him half-heartedly. "Shut it Malfoy."

"Make me." He practically breathed it, the whisper ticking the exposed skin at the back of her neck. Rose turned her head and found he was still facing her. The look in his eyes made her stomach drop. Then Scor kissed her. His hands curled at the side of her face, no hesitancy, just a gentle demand that she respond. And she found that she wanted to respond. So she did.

After a moment they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, breathing hard, their faces now scarlet red.

"Rose..." He whispered, just looking at her. "You know I love you. Please believe me that I will not pressure you in anyway but after all this do you think..."

Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head down on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat through his jacket. His breathing soothed her frayed emotions. His arms settled around her waist. He pressed another kiss to her temple.

But then the moment passed. Rose stepped back and wrapped her own arms around her front because she instantly felt the loss of his arms.

"Thanks." She managed to say. "Um, we should join the others. They're probably looking for us."

Scor nodded. But she knew that he knew that they both knew no one was looking for them. They walked back, keeping a good distance. Rose's thoughts were spinning but mostly she was wondering what Scor was thinking. When they got back to the main clearing the fighting had slowed but they hung back for a moment before joining the others.

"Here's your wand." Rose turned to hand it to him and met his eyes.

"Here's yours." Scor slipped in out and held it out.

And for a moment, they seemed to hang there, neither wanting to move unless they were forced to.

Rose thought it would be so easy to reach up and kiss him again. Everything would just slip away. But that wouldn't solve all her problems. So she asked the only other thing she could think of.

"Why didn't you follow me to Greece?"

Scor looked like she'd stolen all his air. Then he ran a hand through his hair, taking off his hat and making his blonde hair stand on end.

"Because I'm a coward." He shrugged then. "I know I hurt you but I wasn't willing to let go of my own hurt in order to prevent yours."

This sobered Rose and she gave a solemn nod. She turned to say something else but he placed a finger on her lips.

"That's way behind us now Rose. Let it go. Move on." Then he kissed her again, briefly. "I'll be waiting."

As he walked away to join the others Rose watched him throw an arm around Ly. She joined Iris and Mandy as they walked back to Three Broomsticks for Hot Cocoa.


	22. The One I'm Waiting For

Chapter Twenty Two - The One I'm Waiting For

And he waited. As patiently as he could. They enjoyed their days in Hogsmeade. They toured the castle and showed Iris and Mandy all their old haunts. They raided the kitchens, watched the sun rise in the astronomy tower and went to Honeydukes through the Whomping Willow passage. It was a thrilling week full of laughter.

Then they got back to London and suddenly there were plenty of things Scor had to distract him. He started working at the Healers practice, he worked some shifts St. Mungo's, he was working with Hugo in a paper about the Ethics of Magical Solutions to Brain Cancer.

"Is all you do work?" Albus threw popcorn at Scor over the Pool Table he had in his new apartment. The gents had taken to playing billiards together as opposed to exploding snap. They felt much more masculine thisway.

"No." Scor hit the 3 ball into the corner pocket. He and Ly were winning, no thanks to Ly who was leaning on his pole looking like he was a million miles away. He aimed for the 4 but it didn't go in.

June approached the table, hit the 11 in and then the 12 and missed the 15. "He's not like Lysander."

"Too true." The git stated as he approached the table. "But you were all yelling at me to get a job. So I did." He missed the 7.

"And now we never see you." Al commented and then missed the 10.

Lysander scoffed. "Looks who's talking. Cooped up in your darkroom or your studio."

"Hey! Bern quit and I have twice as much work as ever." Al grumbled.

Scor hit the 7 and missed the 1. "Rose helps you. How is she?" Scor saw the other gents look at each other warily before Al spoke up again.

"She's good. You know, busy...like the rest of us. She helps me when she isn't working for Teddy now that Vic is so far along. Hey are you going to help all that?"

Scor ignored the fact that Al had barely answered his question about Rose. "I don't know if Vic, Teddy or I will be comfortable with that."

June pocketed the 15, the 10 and the 13 and then missed the 14. "Hmmm, you have a point."

This made all of them laugh and the conversation moved on to the game as it came to a close. Scor and Ly goaded Al and June, but they lost. They drank the last of their firewhiskey and then the other three headed home. Scor's mind was still on Al's evasive answer however and he stalled the photographer.

"Al, how is she really?"

Al slipped on his trenchcoat and turned to look his best mate in the eye, his own green ones a touch hard behind his specs. "She's fine Scor. Ask her herself next time you see her."

Scor ran a hand through his hair. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Al sighed in exasperation. "It's been two months. She told you she wanted space, not time. I think she misses you. Sayonara mate." With a brief pop Al was gone.

"Not as much as I miss her." Scor said to the air where Al had been. He and Rose hadn't talked since the kiss but he had promised himself that he would not instigate conversation even if it killed him.

* * *

"Why am I always the one waiting in this relationship? I waited after fifth year, I waited after graduation, I waited after we broke up and I am still waiting." Scor grumbled to Molly. She was taking him grocery shopping after she had seen the state of his fridge. Ly was there too. Both of them were living on their own now and for some reason Molly felt she had to make sure they were eating well.

"Do you want an answer to that comment?" Molly asked as she tossing some green thing he thought was either a cucumber or celery into the trolley.

"No." He answered grabbing a bag of green apples, a personal favorite (inherited from his father). "Why are you buying me all this stuff if I don't know how to cook any of it."

"She bought us both copies of 'Cooking Spells for Idiots'" Lysander commented as he picked up a orange and then replaced it only to make all of them tumble to the ground.

They were at a muggle grocers because it was closer to where they were living that a wizarding one plus "It has a much more refined selection" according to Molly. But that didn't stop Ly from pulling out his wand.

"Lysander." Molly warned

"Oh, sorry. Help, cleanup in aisle 12. Huh, I've always wanted to say that."

Scor and Molly just rolled their eyes.

Birthdays were always celebrated with gusto in the family but none better than Teddy and Lucy's, April 11. She had been born on his 10th birthday...during the party. It hadn't been a problem because they were never at Hogwarts at the same time and 10 years in a big gap but now the past few years had been strange. This year he was turning 30 and she 20 and it was setting up to be quite the event. Victoire was five months along and more of an emotional wreck that the last time.

"I am never going to have another baby. At least not until Rosalin and this one are out of the house." She stood mixing a cake and venting her false hatred of motherhood. She had enlisted Scor and Ly to help her with food prep for the party.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Ly whispered under his breath. He was trying to read Grandmum Weasley's secret homemade icing recipe.

"Damned if I know." Scor replied as he chopped peppers for the stir fry.

But he did. The fact of the matter was the Clan was worried about these two boys. Scor and Ly were both suffering from broken hearts and no one wanted it to come to dire straits. So the boys found themselves watched by different members of the clan on a regular basis.

But Scor still thought about Rose now worked full-time at Clairvoyance (Bern had quit back in March only to have Al seek her out, kiss her passionately and make her his partner in the business and girlfriend). Rose, Alice and Iris were living together. Alice was learning to train mail owls and Iris was an apprentice Wandmaker on Diagon Alley. They were all out in the main room decorating. Whenever they laughed both he and Ly would try to see what was making them so happy and Victoire would rap them on the knuckles with the wooden spoon to get their attention back on their tasks. It was hard. Rose filled his every thought and he saw the same look in the git's eyes when Alice walked by. So the two of them kept distance and watched and pretended to not notice that life seemed fine for their loves without them around.

The party moved into full swing and Scor laughed every time he and Ly were complemented with shock that they hadn't totally butchered the meal. They had burnt the rice...but no one knew that.

"Ladies and Gents! As is our tradition let us invite the Original Couple onto the dance floor! Happy 30th birthday Teddy Lupin!" Fred announced.

Lifehouse's _You and Me _started to play. It was a muggle song, yes, but Teddy had used it to propose to Vic and it had been their first dance song at their wedding. After the first few bars Dominique and Pierce, Hugo and Mandy (who had just gotten back from Ireland), and Louis and Iris (the clan's newest couple) started dancing. Scor looked around the room and caught Rose's eye. Of course, she was the only one he could see. He sang along quietly to himself with Jason Wade wondering why in the midst of a crowd she was the only one he could see. He didn't look away until he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Do you want to dance?" Alice asked gently.

He took her hand and led her onto the floor as Ly did the same with Rose.

"Where is your head these days Scorpius Malfoy?" Alice queried.

Scor spun Alice as he thought. "Not here as you can tell."

"Mine too."

"Why isn't it simpler?"

"What?"

"Life."

"It's more fun this way."

"If you say so." He twirled her again as the song came to an end.

Fred was announcing once again. "It's cake time. Careful, Scor and Ly helped with this too."

"Hey!" Scor and Ly shouted with equal indignation.

"No offense gents but baking was not amongst the manly four's traits." Fred replied and everyone laughed.

* * *

The next day Scor decided it was finally nice enough out for him to walk from his apartment to work. He liked walking. The air helped him think clearly. He was living farther away from everyone else. Most of the clan his age was living in the community around St. Mungo's, within walking distance of Clairvoyance and a few blocks from Diagon Alley. Scor had a small place farther north, in a more residential area, near to the Healer's Practice. So he was surprised when he say none other than the lovely Rose Nymphadora Weasley exiting "Daily Magic Daycare" as he walked along.

"Hullo stranger." He greeted. She turned and smile at him. Reminding him why he loved her all over again. She glowed.

"Hullo."

"What brings you out here?" Scor queried, determined to talk even if it made him run late.

"Oh, em, well, job hunting actually and dropping of some stuff for the kids."

Scor nodded and waited hoping she'd go on. She was looking mighty fine in a sundress, big comfy sweater and her green high tops. She looked nervous to meet him like this. They hadn't exchanged many words since Hogsmeade.

"I'm looking all over and into all kinds of positions. I'm not like you: single-minded in one passion." She sounded like apologetic as she looked up at him. Her hair hung around her face in a gentle way but the day's light breeze carried the scent of her lilac shampoo. He loved the way she smelled.

"That's not as important as you finding something you love." Scor replied, patting himself on the back for sounding so...wise.

"Whatever, Kemosabe" Rose punched him in the arm, which only fueled his victory dance all the more.

"Did Mandy show you the old _Lone Ranger_ or the Johnny Depp/Armie Hammer one?"

"Both."

"Hmm. Good stuff."

"Yeah."

"So I'd better go but I'll see you on Thursday for the concert right?" Scor started to walk, trying to leave on this high point and give himself an excuse to seek her out at the Bedknobs and Broomsticks concert a bunch of them were attending.

"Actually, I am leaving for Hogsmeade tonight. McGonagall asked me to come up. I think she wants to hire me."

"Oh." Scor felt his heart sink. "Well, have fun."

"Thanks! Catch you later."

Scor waved once more over his shoulder. He had waited patiently and now it looked like he would have to say goodbye. Dating her as a professor and him as a healer would be next to impossible. And so his patience would end with a parting of ways that couldn't be reversed.


	23. We Are Young

Chapter Twenty Three - We Are Young

Rose pulled at the bow of her cello making music echo through the Burrow. She had taken to visiting her parents and grandparents every week. She kept her instrument at the Burrow. There was more room there than at her place. She loved having Alice and Iris as "roomies" as the American called them. That didn't mean there was space. Ris had a whole "wand lab" set up and there were always four or five owls in residence. She loved watching her mates living their passions.

But then somedays she wanted space. So she came here. She played cello or painted the landscape or cooked with Grandmum Weasley or sorted through all the clutter in the Burrow with Aunt Audrey.

She'd gone to Hogwarts with her heart in a jumble. But that day she'd spent at the Daycare had come to mind. She didn't want to teach Charms. So she'd refused the job for the second time. McGonagall was fine with that. She mentioned hiring Molly instead, mostly so she could foster her relationship with Thomasz.

She paused and flipped the page in front of her.

"You aren't stopping are you?" Hermione stood in the doorway, arms full of papers.

"No. But what are you doing here Mum?"

"I have some things to edit but I thought I'd listen to you play as I did." She dropped the papers there on the wicker couch. A soft breeze blew through the sunroom. It was just the beginning of April but it felt like spring already.

Rose adjusted her fingers and started to play again. She let the sound was over her and fill her heart. She had started learning as a young girl but it was only since her breakup with Miles that she'd actually taken it more seriously once again. Daily practice had brought back the familiarity with instrument. She played the last notes and let them drift into the open air.

"You play so well."

"You're my Mum, you have to say that."

"It doesn't make it less true."

Rose sat down next to her mom. "What are you writing now?"

"I am reviewing the new content for Hogwarts: A History."

"Has much happened since the war?"

"No. But I want to make sure that what was added remains accurate." Hermione chewed on her quill.

Rose picked up a stack of notes. "Mum, one day you'll be gone and your story will become a legend. There is nothing you can do about that."

Hermione looked over her reading glasses at Rose. "I'm afraid it has already become just that, a legend."

Rose swallowed. "You still want to know what's up."

"Well..."

"Mum, it's not that I don't want to tell you..."

"But maybe I won't understand because I was never 22 and didn't know what to do with my life?" Hermione leaned back to get a fuller look at her daughter.

"Well, you and Dad did so much and then you got married so young."

"That didn't mean my heart was never broken or my dreams were never dashed to pieces."

They just sat there looking at each other for a bit.

"It's hard to be young." Rose finally said.

"But it's also a lot of fun." Hermione replied.

"HERMIONE! ROSE!" Mandy's voice broke through the house.

"In here!" Rose called.

Mandy burst through the door, breathless and a little red. "Both of you have to be the first to know..."

"Know what? Mandy, come in a sit down." Rose stood to help her. She turned to her Mum but Hermione had this ridiculously beautiful smile on her face. Rose shot her a weird look but her mum just shook her head slightly.

"We're getting married!" Mandy lifted her left hand, on which sat a lovely carved silver engagement ring.

"Merlin! Mandy I am so happy for you!" Rosie squealed.

"I am as well. Welcome to the family." Hermione hugged both of them. "Now, I actually have some wedding planning supplies here. I know you want to do this fast and simple."

Mandy and Rose both laughed hard. It wa typical Hermione behavior.

"One thing. Rose, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Really? Why me?"

"Rose, first you are going to be my first and only sister. Second, I know you can plan me a wedding everyone will envy."

Rose felt her face would break from her smile. "Of course. Now how much time do we have?"

They only had four weeks. Mandy and Hugo wanted to get married in May before Hugo was to do some studies abroad, on the Continent for the research paper he and Scor were doing. So Rose strained her brain and imagination to make sure that May 4th was a beautiful day. Mandy didn't want to wear a wedding dress or have a big reception. It was just going to be the clan and very close friends. They would have it at the Burrow like every wedding in the family before them.

"I want it to be in the morning." Was Mandy's only directive. So, thinking about the sunrise and spring and rain Rose put together the most beautiful wedding she could think of. The colors were like a sunrise - pale blue, crisp white, a deeper blue and yellow. The flowers were a mix of wild ones from the field by the Burrow. The ceremony would be early, 8 am, but everyone agreed they would all just sleep over at the Burrow the night before so they'd all be there. After the ceremony they'd have a Belgian waffle brunch. They would play music and dance and spend the whole day together. The happy couple were set to leave right after cutting the cake in the early afternoon. They'd go to France first then continue on their "world tour" but that didn't mean the Clan stopped partying would stop so Rose planned to do cold cut sandwiches and salads at around 2:00 so everyone could eat and party on until night time.

The day dawned warm, with a bluebird egg blue sky filled with cotton ball clouds. Everyone ran around the house trying to get ready for a full two hours before the ceremony. Mandy dressed in a simple white dress that fell to her knees. It had cap sleeves, a plain bodice and the skirt was taffeta cut in triangles that made it look like feathers. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls to the middle of her back covered by a floral crown and lace veil. She had bare feet, little makeup and no jewelry. She was glowing.

Rose stood behind Mandy in the kitchen. She wore a simple, yellow sundress and her hair was done up in a twist on the back of her head. She was also barefoot and wore light makeup and no jewelry. She would walk behind Mandy and hold the end of her veil.

Everyone had taken their seats and the official had arrived. The music started. Mandy had chosen the traditional muggle piece called "Canon in D" and Rose was happy. Everything else was so obviously foreign. Rose wondered for the millionth time in those days whether she'd have been as brave as Mandy to so fully embrace the wizarding world if she hadn't been born into it. She wasn't sure.

Mandy's dad wasn't giving her away. He and her mum had split recently because of how involved she and Mandy had all become in the wizarding world. Rose thought of her own parents and how strange it must be for them to know their son was marrying a muggle. A muggle who was fully aware of the wizarding world but a muggle nonetheless. They were far from being purist but it had to be strange for them. Then she thought about Hugo and Mandy. They were choosing a life that would not be easy. They would have to compromise and find meeting points and learn to really communicate. But then was that so different from any other relationship? Rose didn't think so.

"It's time." Mandy whispered and she stepped out into the sunlight. Rose followed.

They had an arbor setup in the yard and it was covered in ivy and other flowering creeping vines. Hugo stood beside it. His flame hair standing on end, refusing to be tame. His blue eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. He wore grey slacks and vest over a royal blue oxford with a midnight blue bowtie. His eyes looked nowhere but Mandy's smiling face. That's when Rose noticed who his best man was.

Scor wore the exact same outfit as Hugo but his blonde hair looked more tame. His grey eyes seemed to bore into her. They had talked about their own wedding day dreams way back when, back when they were together. Rose knew he was remembering that, as was she. Mandy handed her the bouquet and Rose tore her eyes from Scor, trying to focus on the ceremony.

Like everything else that day the vows were simple but beautiful. The official asked them each their intention. Then they exchanged rings, simple silver bands and held hands as Rose and Scor tied white satin ribbons around their united hands.

"I, Hugo Ronald Weasley, promise to you, Amanda Karen Turntable, to love, care, defend, embrace, console, mend, trust, believe in and tend to you both now and always, no matter the circumstances, until death."

"I, Amanda Karen Turntable, promise to you, Hugo Ronald Weasley, to love, support, and protect you. I promise to trust you with all my heart. I promise to believe in you. I promise to build a family with you. I promise to never leave you, no matter the circumstance, now and always, until death."

Then they kissed. And everyone cheered.

Rose met Scor's gaze as they all headed to the tent were brunch was set up. She found herself smiling at him.

"So who will have the better speech?" She whispered as she sidled up next to him. He smiled down at her in genuine surprise. Had they really not interacted like this anymore so it surprised him? She guessed so. He didn't get a chance to answer her because suddenly Grandmum Weasley was there ushering them to sit and eat. She was still a little weepy from the ceremony.

There was no assigned seating. So that's how Scor and Rose ended up sitting next to each other for the breakfast on the end of a table next to Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Dominique, Pierce, Teddy and Vic who were all reminiscing about their own weddings. Needless to say it was slightly awkward for all of a second.

"So, how many do you think I can eat?" Scor indicated the waffles. "More than Fred?"

"Impossible and slightly gross." Rose poured them both orange juice and then added cranberry juice to it. "Can you pass the jam?"

Scor passed her the apricot jam and set about spreading butter on his own as well. "I am thinking five or six?"

"Your funeral"

"I won't die. Though if I do, can you please plan my funeral. This is beautiful."

"It was nothing."

"To you, maybe. How much time did you have?"

"Four weeks."

Scor gestured to the tent and all it's happy occupants. "Magic."

"Actually, very little was magic. Most of it was wits."

Scor looked at her with a look she couldn't place. She almost wanted to call it awe but she wasn't sure what she could have done to merit that.

"What have you been up to?" He said it a way that excused the past and held no commitment for the future.

"I picked the cello back up."

"Great."

Way back when Scor would have suggested they learn some duet he had always loved. But now he took a bite of his waffle and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Have you been playing the piano?"

"I just got a new one for my apartment."

"That's great."

Rose didn't feel awkward but she did feel like something was missing. She couldn't think anymore about it because Mandy and Hugo were calling for speeches.

"So we can get to the dancing!" Hugo called.

Scor and Rose looked at each other. "Ladies first. Break a leg."

Rose stood and looked out on the clan. She smiled at her brother and his new wife. She reminded herself not to cry and took a deep breath and started.

"I was completely taken aback when Mandy asked me to be her maid of honor. I was happy but surprised. We have just gotten to know each other. I was, and am, certain there are several people Mandy has known longer, who could describe her in a few glowing, perfect words. People who could tell you about her childhood and the journey that brought her here. I am not that person. So instead of talking about Mandy, I'll talk to her. Mandy, Hugo loves you. Never doubt that. I know my brother. It's written all over his face that he loves you but it's also written in his heart. He loves you, believes in you and trusts you. He is a brave, true lover and he will never fail you. He's nuts but he is worth it. Thank you, thank you for loving him back. Thank you for choosing to share in his life and make dreams together. Thank you for becoming a part of this family. Thank you for your courage and integrity. You have shown us all that love doesn't stay within bounds but surpasses all obstacles. I am so blessed to be able to call you sister."

Everyone applauded and Scor winked at her as she took her seat. Then he stood, cleared his throat and began.

"It was one of those awful rainy days in Ireland. It was cold and had been for the past several weeks. We'd recently had our apparition licenses suspended for Merlin knows what, so we had taken to walking and Hugo and I stopped into what we assumed was a small muggle cafe on our way back home from HNH .Well, we entered dripping massive puddings onto the wood floor and the sweet young girl behind the counter greeted us. 'What can I get you gents?' Hugo winked at her before answering in a perfect mimic of her northern accent 'a cup o' your finest brew, my darlin.' She nodded, with a smile and asked us to take a seat. It was only once we had taken out seats that we noticed the atmosphere was not typical muggle cafe. For one, a house elf came out and cleaned up our water puddles. That's when I got out my wand to dry us off. When the waitress came to deliver our tea Hugo got right to the point. 'Are you single?' She didn't answer that one but she did tell him that she was a muggle when he asked if they had shared any classes at Hogwarts. 'But you know what it is?' 'My brother goes there.' 'So you know about our world?' 'Yep.' 'So would you go out with a wizard?' 'Maybe.' And then she left. Her name was Mandy. Hugo and I went on to find that she was one of the most wonderful people we'd ever meet. Hugo once told me that he didn't think forever would be long enough for him to spend with her. So he married her. Good going, little bro. I am proud of both of you."

Everyone applauded Scor and he sat down. "Marry Me" by Train started playing and Hugo led Mandy out onto the dance floor. Rose felt chills run down her arms as she watched her brother and his wife dance. They were headed for an interesting journey but they were so in love that they would find a way to face every obstacle and make them strengths. The song drew to it's close and Rose looked over at Scor. He was looking at the happy couple but she could tell he wasn't thinking about them. His head was a million miles away and Rose wished she knew where it was. She missed being almost able to read his mind.

The party kept moving forward and suddenly Rose found herself sitting at an empty table, watching the stars come out, drinking rum and coke (introduced by Hugo and Mandy). She thought over the day and decided it was a success. She let the rum and the happiness warm her tummy losing herself in the moment. And she was happy.

**/\./\**

**A/N **hullo all! Yippee two updates in a week! I couldn't wait anymore before posting this. Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed in the past week! Please don't hesitate to review. I want to make sure that what I am wiriting is better than mediocre.

To my long time followers/reviewers I hope this is as good as is has been in the past! Let me know!

And to the guest who finds Rose annoying...well...I hope this helps you see that there is more to her than meets the eye. Maybe you have never had your heart busted to pieces unexpectedly. It hurts. It's hard to get over. If that makes a person annoying...well tough. :)

signing out, I'm yours,  
Alex


	24. Don't Waste My Time

Chapter Twenty Four - Don't Waste My Time

It was raining. It had been raining for the past three weeks. Water dripped from the rooftops into massive puddles on the pavement. It was a cold rain, mixed with smog and general dampness. It was now late May and nasty weather was no longer expected.

Scor stood under the awning of the Clairvoyance and watched the grey sky with eyes and an attitude that matched the color.

He'd asked Rose about her trip at the wedding and she'd answered with one word answers. He thought their exchange in front of the day-care and the shared wedding breakfast had been a starting point but afterwards she'd just cut him off once more. Once again he had no idea what she was thinking and feeling and it was killing him. He was beginning to think she was partially insane...

He also assumed her reticent attitude meant McGonagall had offered Rose a job and she'd taken it and would live there in Hogsmeade and he would be out of her life again. He wasn't ok with that but he was even more upset that she wouldn't just come out and say she was leaving.

Sometimes he wasn't even sure why he still loved her. Then he really thought about her. And he saw her many faces and her determination or conviction or compassion or leadership or vulnerability would win his heart all over again. Then there was the fact that every time he was around her he wanted to kiss her breathless...among other things. And of course he'd waited for her since he was fifteen. That's a long time to wait, some 6 years. And waiting meant that getting what you had waitied for was all the more sweet.

He looked up the road and saw Alice, Iris and Rose coming towards the bar arm in arm. They brought to mind all his best friends. June whom he'd known since birth. Al who had sat next to him after sorting and everyday after that. Ly who lived on challenging him to think about someone other than himself. Alice who had sweetly stood by them in their antics. Iris who was growing on him. Hugo who was his brother. Mandy who had taught him about movie magic. And Rosie, his one true love...who he might lose for good.

"Tally Ho ladies! The kettle's on! We shall all have tea."

They all smiled at him and he held the door as they trooped in. They shed their gear and sat down at their usual booth. It was crowded due to the inclement weather but there was still breathing room. Ted always set up a "tea bar" on rainy days. People could go over, pour a cup of tea and then deposit a sickle in the jar. It made work easier.

Rose went to serve herself a cup and Scor made a crack decision to ask her once and for all about her job plans. Merlin's pants, he was nervous but he was more impatient to know if she had taken the job. So he walked up to bar and reached out for the cup.

"So when you went to Hogwarts did you talk to McGonagall?"

"I've already told you that Scorpius."

"And..."

"And she offered that I teach Charms."

Scor nodded and waited for her to continue. She didn't so he asked "What did you say?"

"What's it to you?" Rose snapped picking up the teapot.

When she said that Scor felt something break. He loved her but still a fellow sometimes lost his patience.

"You know, I don't even see the point in trying, Rose." He ground out, trying to keep his temper. "If you don't love me, for Merlin's sake, tell me to my face once and for all."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING!" Scor barked. Malfoy's didn't yell, their voices got low and clipped, unless they were furious. And then they yelled.

Rose dropped the tea pot and it shattered, it's contents puddling on the floor like the rain outside. Everyone was looking at them but Scor didn't care.

"Scor! You make no sense."

"I make no sense? I make no sense?" Scor threw his hands wide. His voice was low again. "Rose, I have waited six years for you. You have broken my heart and I have watched you get your heart broken. Trying to remain close to you is like getting teeth pulled. If you want me gone just say so! Move out there. Teach at Hogwarts. Die alone. See if I care." He was seething.

"I didn't take the bloody job! Merlin! Scorpius, is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you want?"

"Bloody Hell Rose! I don't give a damn whether you take the job or not. All I want is YOU. You, happy and content. And I want to know your ok because you want to tell me. Not because I can read your mind, because I can't. Not because someone tells me you are well because they can see I just care about you even if you don't see that. I just want to you are happy. So tell me what will make you happy. Or tell me to leave! I'm through with guessing."

Rose just stood there, silent, a broken teapot at her feet. And Scor had his answer.

"Alright then." He nodded at her before he exited the bar. It was raining harder and he wasn't even sure where he was heading so he paused and caught his breath.

"That was intense." Al stood in the doorway of the bar, leaning against the doorframe.

Scor grunted.

"Do you think you were a little harsh on her?"

Scor froze and shot his best friend a vicious death glare. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Albus. I love your cousin. I have since I was fifteen. I know her better than I know anyone. I know her better than she knows herself sometimes. This shit with Miles can have two VERY different endings. I want to know that she will end up healed. I'm a healer, it's what I do. While I can't fix her, I can walk her through therapy. Unless she doesn't want me around. At which point I leave. Because I am sick of getting my heart broken. If that makes me a selfish coward...so be it."

Al quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't think Rose even knows what she wants."

Scor turned up the collar on his coat. "Well, call me when she does." And he walked off in the rain towards his flat.

**/\./\**

Hullo. I cleared up some time line issues in the last chapter. I had confused myself...I wrote the above at least three weeks before I wrote the wedding. So, the wedding happened on May 4, four weeks (not days) after the proposal. The above event happens around May 24th...three weeks later. I'll explain Rose's POV in the next chapter. We are coming close to the end. I only have 7 songs left...so 7 chapters. :)

Signing off, I'm yours  
Alex


	25. I'm Movin' On

Chapter Twenty Five - I'm Movin' On

Rose cleaned the apartment with vigor. She had the music up to eleven, listening to her "Busted Up" mix, singing along to the angry break up music pouring from the speakers. She danced a little and took all her anger out by destroying any dirt that sought to live in the kitchen. The fight yesterday with Malfoy playing over and over again in her head.

The rain on Saturday had been the perfect excuse to go shopping. After popping into a few shops Iris, Rose and Alice had decided to stop in Clairvoyance for a cup of tea before heading back to their flat. She saw Scor standing in the doorway and smiled inside. They hadn't seen each other often since the wedding. She was busy trying to figure out how to become the wizarding equivalent of a muggle Event Planner. She'd looked into different departments in the ministry and other lines of work and had come up short. In favor of this she had all but ignored the feelings for Scor that were rising in her and consequently ignored him.

He had greeted them as they come in but hadn't joined them at their booth like Rose had expected. She got up to get herself tea and then invite Scor to join them. He had approached her and she'd been just about to invite him over. But he had started to talk about didn't know but she was mad that she could find the work she wanted. She almost regretted that she didn't take the job from McGonagall even though she didn't want to teach. Mostly of all she was mad that her life seemed to be on pause. So she had gotten snippy with him.

And he had blown up at her. Which was within his rights to do. It had been shocking but not completely unexpected. He was a patient person but she had acted like a gorgon not a girl he loved.

A slightly slower song came on drawing Rose back to the present. She swayed to the tune and actually listened to the words as they sang about the past regrets and future plans.

She didn't like her past. The past four years had been nothing like she had wanted. She had had such good intentions but...

"Good intentions aren't enough Weasley, you have to do something with your life." The Scor in her head said bringing up that nasty fight they had had in 7th year about her reluctance of sending in an application to the Ministry of Muggle Affairs. She didn't send anything in and Scor had been mad at her for "wasting your talents."

What good was it to try anyway? She had started her work with Riley because Miles had encouraged her to use her beauty as a talent to affect the lives of others. And that had turn to out to be bull shit.

Rose paused. She set down the sponge and really searched her heart. She had just thought about Miles and she didn't feel like crying. She felt anger about the whole nasty situation she had found herself in but she didn't really care two twigs about Miles himself. She regretted it all. She looked back with a mix of bitterness and fury about what had happened. But she didn't really blame him. She didn't give a damn whose fault it had been because it was all just stupid and broken and wrong. It hurt but it was an ache for lost time and lost chances not lost people.

She sighed and sank to the floor of her kitchen as the happiness from that admission ran through her. She laughed and then, drying her hands, she opened a butterbeer and went to the window. The rain had stopped late last night and now the sun shone on the world, making the wet streets look just a bit romantic and peaceful. She took a sip of her drink and once again lost herself in the moment.

Then her thoughts went back to Scor. What he had said? He just wanted her happy. She shouldn't feel any pressure. But she did. Why?

"Rosie? You here?" Iris came through the door arms laden with shopping bags. "I got supplies to make shrimp alfredo. I even got us a bottle of wine."

"What are we celebrating?" Rose started to help put away the groceries.

"We aren't. We are commiserating and thinking and fixing. This is thinking food. Huh, I like the music."

Rose laughed. "You got raspberry vinaigrette for the salad?"

"Duh. Now start shelling shrimpies and I'll boil the water."

Rose got to work not minding the slightly slimy work. "What are we planning?"

"Your life." Iris' voice was muffled. She had her head in the cabinet to look for their largest pot.

"Last time I did that..." Rose is even try to finish her sentence. Iris stood up and shot her a scathing look which Rose returned. "Ris, how am I supposed to 'plan my life'?"

"Well, we can start by making life goals and such stuff. You know, picture yourself in three years, five, ten and where you want to be."

Rose got out a skillet and poured a little oil in it to saute the shrimp. "Sounds incredibly boring."

"Liar."

Rose sighed. "Fine. In five years I want to be..." and here her voice tapered off. Where did she want to be in the next five years? She had no idea. Ten or fifteen years? That was SO far away.

She had so much. A loving family, a stable job (even if she didn't like it), a fair amount of savings, a flat and friends to share the flat with. And yet she felt pressure. Pressure to figure it all out. Pressure to be someone else.

"Iris, I don't really care where I am in five or ten years. I like living right now and not looking to the future as if it holds some kind of magical solution. Right now I just like being me."

She would have said more but Alice came into the kitchen, eyes red from crying.

"He left. He said some crappy line about 'doing right by me' and left me. I don't think he'll come back after this one."

Iris and Rose stood stock still. Everyone was careful when it came to Alice and Ly's non-relationship. It wasn't talked about. It was fragile and volatile. Like some kind of sick Greek myth it seemed that Alice and Lysander would chase each other forever. She was the one he always wanted and never got and she always never had him in return.

"What happened?" Rose turned off the heat on the shrimp and moved to hug her oldest best friend.

"He came today and told me he's going to the states for a while. It was so horrid. He never says goodbye to me. We've never been apart since we were little. I don't get it." Alice was in shock and slightly hysterical.

"That git." Rose stepped back. "When is he leaving?"

"He already left. He didn't want anyone to know."

"But he told you."

Alice nodded. Rose knew that he really had been saying goodbye to her. Her eyes must have betrayed her because Alice started crying.

"He's gone." Alice whispered.

Rose didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Time moved at a strangely fast pace from there. Alice tried to recover and Lorcan gave them news when he could from his brother. Rose found her own frozen state thawing as she tried to help her friend's heart mend. Iris was the real hero dealing with the two of them on a daily basis. When had everything fallen apart? Rose remembered what it had been like back at Hogwarts and regretted that she had ever grown up. It was a trap. Nothing was the way you pictured it. May turned into June and it was unusually warm and the girls (Rose, Alice, Iris and Molly) went to the shore.

"I'm moving to Hogsmeade. McGonagall offered me the Charms position." Molly announced their first day basking in the sunlight, pretending they weren't all pasty white.

"Congrats!" Alice, Iris and Rose all exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks. Thomasz is thrilled."

"I'm sure." Alice replied.

"But I'm nervous."

"Don't be. It's what's best for you." Rose answered.

Molly left the same day they got back to London from their mini vacation. Her goodbye was teary but not unwelcome. They were all so very happy for her. Her absence was felt and Rose found herself doing many things Molly would have done in the past like cooking big family meals, gardening with Grandmum Weasley, and planning Vic's baby shower. It fit her and she enjoyed the distraction.

* * *

Then three weeks after Molly left Fred did too. It was quite sudden and he didn't say where he was going. James was more than capable of taking care of the business and he was anxious to prove to Noire that he was a true businessman. She would be back soon and he was going to propose. Everyone was happy that one more relationship was working out.

Fred came home six days after his sudden departure, dragging with him Roxanne and...her husband. The family exploded.

"None of you understand. Rafa and I love each other!" Roxanne was screaming at her parents and grandparents in the living room of the Burrow.

"You were supposed to be with Uncle Charlie, dragon training. Not shacking up with some Brazilian!" George was hollering at his daughter.

"Dad! You are so racist!" Roxy screamed back just as loud.

"Roxanne it's not his nationality it's that you've only known each other three months. It's all so sudden." Angelina's voice was calm but deadly.

"You wouldn't understand! You all loved each other since you were little. It was practically an arranged marriage!" Roxy screamed and then slammed the door as she left the Burrow.

Rose stood in the kitchen of the Burrow with Albus and Rafa, the new husband. His English wasn't great but he didn't look all that fazed by what was going on around him.

"Welcome to the clan Rafa. We're a little insane." Rose told him.

"Why do you think I married her?" Rafa said before following his wife outside.

Everyone came to accept the union as June melted into a humid July. Everyone got used to Rafa. Noire came home and got engaged to James. Life tumbled on and Rose felt just as directionless and as content as she had all summer.

* * *

She'd figured Scor was ignoring her after their fight. She figured out she missed him terribly in mid-June. Then one bright day in late July, as she sat practicing her cello, Rose figured out how she pictured herself in the next five years. She pictured herself with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

/\./\

**a/n **Hullo all! Another longer chapter that jumps around a bit but I didn't have much of a heart to keep drawing this out. I hope you like it.

Guest - Thank you for clarifying your opinion. I am glad that even though you find Rose annoying you like the fic (even with all the angst). I agree that she has not always been the smartest but I also hope you see what Scor sees in her and why he loves her. I feel like she is getting smarter in this chapter. What about you?

Reviews = love. Seriously, please tell me if the plot line is working!

signing out, I'm yours  
Alex


	26. I Miss You (reprise)

Chapter Twenty Seven - I Miss You (Reprise)

Summer was in full swing by the beginning of July. Scor looked over his schedule. He had one more patient to see and then he'd be off for the a four day weekend. He sighed to himself.

"You ready to get out of here?" Terri, one of the receptionists asked. She was cute and Scor knew she liked him.

"Yeah, can you send in my last patient?" Scor didn't try to encourage her or Laura the single mom who brought her kids in or Nicole the shopkeeper where he had lunch. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone and he didn't need to.

He was busy. He still got together with Al and June to play billiards. He worked. His Father and he were working on putting in an extension to the Manor just for Astoria's extravaganzas. He worked. He volunteered time to his mothers Advocacy Program for the Muggle born. He taught summer courses for students failing in Transfiguration and Potions. And he worked.

He wanted, needed this vacation. Badly. He was going floo to his parents summer house on Monaco. He would be there alone until Sunday when June and Al would join him. Then they'd floo back Monday.

Scor missed Ly. He missed someone else being the messed up one. He worried about the git constantly. It was weird to not have his commentary on everything. He also envied him. Part of him wanted to run away like the git had. Running from problems seemed the typical clan way of dealing with things.

He got off and headed to his flat to pick up his suitcase. June, Al and Lorcan were sitting on his front step.

"Gents" Scor nodded to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need your help to run an intervention." Lorcan stated simply.

"So no Monaco this weekend." Scor looked from one fellow to the next.

"No, but I think you'll like Ocean City." Lorcan replied. "The port key is at my place."

Scor ran up to get his bag and met the others at Lorcan's ten minutes later. All he could think that this was a good idea. He didn't really want to be alone. They arrived at the Scamander's summer house in Ocean City, Maryland and immediately invaded the place. They found it immaculately clean.

"Are you sure he's even here?" June asked skeptically.

"Positive." Lorcan replied before leading them to one of the back rooms. There was Ly, passed out in just his drawers on a couch in the sunroom. The ground around him was littered with with food boxes and firewhiskey bottles.

"You alive mate?" Lorcan nudged his brother with his foot.

Ly grunted and then opened a pair of bleary bloodshot eyes. "Gents? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're intervening. Merlin! Lysander when did you last shower?" Al interjected.

Ly looked out the large bay window for a second before answering. "I haven't the foggiest."

"That means not for a while. Clean up and then we're going to get some dinner." Lorcan instructed.

Ly just grunted and followed instructions. That wasn't a good sign. Normally he balked when he "older by three seconds my arse" brother told him to do anything. When he came back down he looked more himself.

"Great. Let's go to Surf Stop and get some food." Lorcan led the way.

Scor was taken aback by the feeling that Ocean City gave off. The Scamander's had an oceanfront property in a muggle area. The roads and sidewalks were covered in sand, the grass was spiky and dry, and there were shops and people everywhere. "Surf Stop" was an outdoor bar and seafood place. The food was good, the company not so much.

Finally after they had all ordered Al broke the morose silence, glaring at Ly and Scor. "Merlin, you two, stop it."

Scor scoffed at his best mate. "Potter, I'm not doing anything."

"Are you really that thick?" Al snarked. "Wait, why am I asking? Of course you are, you clot."

Scor looked from Al to June and then back. He could feel his blood boiling. "Those are fighting words Potter."

"Take me on Malfoy. You are acting like a right git moping through your fucking wonderful life."

"I resent the use of my name in that sentence." Ly said. All the gents looked at him but he wasn't laughing. "In all truth, gents, I am the only one who deserves to be called a git."

Scor knew what would have happened of any of the girls were here. They would say some kind of reassuring statement like 'Don't say that Ly, none of us really think you are a git' or some such thing. The problem was it wasn't true. Scor _did _think Ly was a git and a right selfish bastard for walking out on Alice like he did. Ly had let his emotions dictate how he acted and that had mucked the one good thing he had going for him.

"You fucked this up bad mate." Scor told him.

"You think I don't know that Malfoy?"

For a moment they were all quiet. Lorcan paid for their dinner and they walked back to house.

"You four can crash in the back room. I have to make a call for work." Lorcan instructed. The Manly Four obediently went to the back room where they crashed on the couches and proceeded to get drunk.

Ly was a talkative drunk. But when he tried to explain what he was going through with "It's not like I didn't know what I was doing it's that..."

Al, who was always an angry drunk, cut him off. "You thought you had unlimited do overs but we're not kids anymore Scamander."

Lysander rounded on him. "I know Potter, I'm not a total berk."

"Had me fooled." June stated, his first comment in the whole three hours they had been there.

Ly stood toe to toe with the massive wizard. "Say that to my face Zabini."

"Had. Me. Fooled." June slowly and clearly enunciated

Lysander clocked him.

"Hey, mate, calm down!" Al stepped forward furious that blows were being thrown and no one was paying him attention.

Scor put out his arm to stop Al. He was struck dumb by the situation. It was like his mates were all insane. Tempers were obviously running high and Scor was at a loss to why.

"Ly had every right to..." But he didn't finish because Al punch him in the gut. And whereas June and Ly were content to beat each up in silence, Al ranted as he pummeled Scor.

"You are such a conceited idiot! You act so _privileged_. You'd cut off your nose to spite your face, you great dimwit! It's like you _want _us to pity you for things you bring on yourself. It's not like you're the victim!"

Fists flew connecting with jaws and shoulders and abs. Legs tripped. Necks were choked. Bodies were shoved. For 13.45 minutes the four of them beat the crap out of each other up.

"_Aguamenti._" Lorcan shouted leaving them all dripping wet. "Everyone better?"

Scor let go of Al and looked over at Ly and June. He could taste the blood on his lip. Al's glasses were gone had he had severe black eye. Ly had a large bruise on his jaw and his nose was bleeding. June looked unfazed. They were all breathing heavy.

"Now," Lorcan was talking again, looking for all the world like he was twice their age. "I get it, you're all angry at the other one for various reasons. But you can't trash my house over it. Take it somewhere else."

Scor looked once more at his four friends and felt his temper rise. He had to distance himself so he went out the backdoor to the beach. It was a full moon that night and the sky was clear. Scor took a deep breath and tried to sort out the root of his anger.

"You want to be alone?" Lysander's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes." Scor replied.

Lysander sat down next to him anyway and handed him a bottle of rum. After a beat he spoke. "Al was right. I thought I'd get one more do-over and you were right, I really fucked this up and June was right, I am a total berk."

"Thanks for telling me." Scor replied with heavy sarcasm to which Ly only rolled his eyes.

"Worse than that is Alice was right when she said I was a bastard."

"When did she call you that?" Scor had a hard time picturing polite little Alice Longbottom swearing.

"When we were 16 and I slept with Lorilee."

Scor coughed on his rum.

"Wrong pipe?" Ly raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe." Scor took another sip. "Mate, that was five years ago."

The git shrugged. "But she was right."

"She was mad."

"But she was right."

"Damnit, Ly, what do you want me to say? She wasn't right? You wouldn't believe me."

Ly took a swig of the rum. "I know."

They sat silently watching the waves crash on the sand.

"She'll come around Scor." Ly said cryptically.

"I thought she thought you were a bastard."

"Rose, not Alice, mate. Rose will come around. I'll come to the wedding whenever you have it. I am starting a job here Monday. I need to be on my own for a bit."

Scor nodded. Ly got up and went in. Scor ended up sleeping out on the sand. He woke to with a mouth full of sand and ears full of the sound of waves. He thought back to the night before and how weird it had been. Lorcan had called the trip an intervention but Scor couldn't tell if it was for Ly or himself or even Al. He walked back to the beach house where he found June sipping tea and reading The Oracle Times, the yankee version of the Prophet.

Scor collapsed into the chair next to him. "Morning."

June raised an eyebrow. "They are having trouble with their economy here."

"Fascinating."

"It is, the wizarding world here seems to mimic the muggle one much more closely."

"What are you a historian now?"

"Well, Aunt Hermione asked for me help on her newest version of Hogwarts: a History. I'm learning to see discrepancies in the news and reality."

Scor turned to his best friend. "Mate..."

"Don't start Malfoy. I am serious, if you go all emotional on me, I swear I'll break your nose." June didn't look up from the paper during his threat.

Scor laughed, hard.

"What did I miss?" Lysander came into the kitchen and poured himself tea and leaned against the marble counter.

"Scor was getting all girly on my because he's had his head in his arse for the past weeks and didn't know I had taken on a new project."

"What the Hogwarts: A History one?" Ly sniggered. "You lucky bastard."

"Hey! You know I am perfectly legitimate." Scor replied in mock indignation.

"Whatever your parents say Mr. Malfoy but you are still lucky. I live here across the pond and even I know about Mr. Zabini's newest project."

"That damn Hogwarts: A History one Aunt Hermione has got him working on?" Al muttered as he came in the kitchen. "Merlin, it's the only thing he talks about."

Scor looked from one friend to the next. "Mates..."

"Don't start." All three started at once.

"What the hell?!" Scor stood and faced his friends. "I am not that emotional."

Ly exchanged a humourous look with Al and June. "Yeah, sure, keep thinking that Malfoy."

Scor crossed his arms, knowing he probably looked like the petulant brat he used to be. "Mates, let me finish what I was going to say."

They all looked at him for a beat saying nothing so Scor started to talk. "I want to go get pancakes."

So they went for breakfast. The others got straightforward British things for breakfast but Scor got a huge stack of pancakes covered liberally in maple syrup. His mother had become obsessed with American style pancakes after she and his father had gone to live in New Hampshire just before they got married. Since then, every Saturday, much to the despair of the house elves his mother employed, Astoria had made pancakes and specially ordered maple syrup. It was one of his favorite childhoof memories.

"You blokes want to learn to surf today?" Ly asked as they finished up.

Al answered with a deceptive "Meh, why not?" and tell-tale boyish grin exchanged with June and Scor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun was setting as Scor collapsed on the couch.

"I don't think I can move" he whined "You didn't tell us it was going to be so brutal."

Ly came from the kitchen with a six pack in hand. "You didn't ask. Besides Malfoy, aren't you always brag about how fucking fit you are?"

Scor just grunted at him but accepted a beer.

"I think I have half the beach in my ears." Al complained as he opened his beer and took a long drink.

"How many times did you wipe out?" June slapped the smallest of the Manly Four on the shoulder reaching for a beer of his own.

Al pulled a face. "I lost count."

"So did after I used up all my fingers and toes." Ly replied.

"Them's fightin' words." Al threw a pillow at Ly. It wasn't with the tension of the night before. They'd had all of that beaten out of them by the unrelenting waves. Scor watched his friends tussle a bit before Lorcan pulled Ly away leaving June and Al to their own devices.

Scor felt his eyes droop shut, the lids cool against his sunburnt irises. His muscles relaxed and his breath grew more even, all his senses shut down except his hearing. It was the typical cat nap he took at work, resting but alert. Lorcan and Ly were talking in the kitchen. Al and June had started a game of two man Uno that would probably last the rest of the night. Scor let his thoughts drift to what June had said that the morning. He had been so caught in missing Rose that even though he had physically been busy he'd often been mentally elsewhere. And so he decided that this intervention was as much for him as it was for Ly. And he was going to let his mates help him out. It was time he moved on.

"Al, you're mad at me aren't you?" Scor asked without opening his eyes.

"You broke my cousins heart..."

"My patience was worn thin. I didn't mean anything by it." Scor interrupted.

"I wasn't finished Malfoy. You broke my cousins heart and then you acted like a self righteous bastard of a victim. And she wants to make it up to you but you are cold as stone."

Scor sat up and looked at Al. "She wants to make up?"

Al didn't look at him but kept playing his game with June. "I get that feeling."

Scor lay back down, all tiredness gone. Maybe this wasn't to help him move on but to encourage him to not give up. He would wait, as he had for so long, because he knew Rose was worth it.

**A/N  
**Hullo all. This was a nasty piece to write but I finally got it out...by listening to Michael Buble of all things. I also wrote a piece of fluff about Hugo and Mandy called Marry Me. After this updates will be much more smooth - every Monday - because I have the next three chapters already written. Please review this one! Cheers! Alex


	27. Begin Again

Twenty-Seven - Begin Again

It was Wednesday. They had gotten back on Monday and Tuesday he'd been swamped with work but Wednesdays were easy days for Scor unless someone brought in a particularly bad case. It was just your run of the mill check-ups. Scor got up and showered before he saw the small white envelope sat on his window sill. On the front was written SHM in very familiar script. He tried not to rip the note as he opened it.

_Can you join me at the Chipped Cup for Tea today?_

_Yours,_

_RNW_

Scor forgot to have breakfast, tied his tie wrong and kept mixing up his patients' names. He arrived at the tea room fifteen minutes early. He got them a secluded table and ordered himself a cup of calm. He saw her before she saw him. She was dressed impeccably in a summery floral dress and her green high heels. He stood and waved her to their table.

"You're early."

"Yes." He pulled out her chair and helped her sit. She ordered tea and something else but Scor didn't notice; he was too busy admiring her sky blue eyes, the curve of her pink lips, the way her red hair fell across her pale forehead.

"That's nice of you." Rose commented.

He shrugged. Rose met his eyes and he knew they were both thinking of that time, so long ago, when they had been sitting just here and she had "dumped" him.

"Time goes fast." Rose whispered and Scor found himself laughing at the seriousness in her eyes. Time did not go fast. The past months had been torture and Scor was in no mood to have an angst-ridden discussion. She looked surprised at his laughter.

"Depends on the circumstance. But you asked me here for a reason. I'll listen."

"I just wanted to see you. We haven't talked since..."

Scor nodded and felt the frustration rise up. He was still mad but the sheer bliss of being with her momentarily stunned it into silence. "I know."

"I wanted to apologize."

Scor froze. He had not expected this. Ever. "There is nothing you need to apologize for."

"I thought you'd say that. I am apologizing for my own sake."

Scor nodded and watched her sip her tea tentatively. "Don't burn your tongue."

Rose stuck said adorable tongue out of her mouth.

"I've missed you." Scor said.

"Me too." Rose replied.

"I was stupid to put that kind of pressure on you." Scor stated.

"I was stupid to not let you be a part of my life." Rose replied.

They were both quiet for a moment and just watched each other.

"I have this duet I want us to learn." Rose whispered.

"I have two tickets to a concert I want to take you too." Scor replied with a smile, trying to help her not be shy.

"There's a new fish and chips place opening up by Al's office." Rose gained confidence and smiled back.

"I have several movies you have to see." Scor full out grinned.

They were quiet again. In a few sentences they were all caught up. So they finished their lunches and ordered dessert between stolen glances at each other.

"So, Calm?" Rose looked pointedly at his drink.

Scor smirked. "Hey last time you brought me here was for our pre-relationship break up. I was trying to be prepared."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"So...how do you like the life of a waitress?"

Rose shrugged. "Eh, it's ok."

Scor laughed a bit. "So in other words it pays bills but you'd rather be doing something else."

Rose scoffed. "I have to be nice to stupid people all day."

Scor laughed really hard at that.

"What!? It's true."

"When you make a resume for your next job make sure you include that. I am certain it's a marketable skill." Scor was still laughing but Rose was too, her eyes bright with humor. "Working with stupid people seems to be good for you."

"Thanks." Rose smiled again. She looked lovely. It was wonderful to see her smile break out when he made a small comment. "At least some good has come from it. How is the healers practice coming?"

Scor grinned at the thought of his work place. He couldn't wait to take her on a tour of it. Maybe next Wednesday would be good. "Excellent. I really enjoy it."

"I am sure you have you're own share of stupid people to deal with." Rose bit into her cannoli.

Scor nodded. "The small humans I care for are actually quite nice to be around...the clueless parents not so much."

Rose laughed at this. "Even Vic and Dom?"

"Ugh, especially those two. I also have a few nurses who drive me batty with their constant flirting." He watched her reaction. He was shamelessly trying to make her envious.

Rose didn't look up but she did tense and Scor knew he was victorious. She drew a breath as he watched her face flush slightly.

"Well, they don't have very high standards." Rose replied with a smirk that was the most beautiful thing he'd since her last smile, or laugh, or mere look from her exquisite blue eyes.

"I resent that." He replied leaning forward to invade her space.

Rose stayed cool, looked away to signal for the check, and smirk a bit more. "I just bet you do."

Scor pulled out his wallet as the waitress approached. "Let me cover this."

"This isn't a date." Rose commented but did reach for her purse.

Scor paid the waitress and tipped her. Then glance at Rose he smiled what he knew was his most devastating smile. "Of course it is."

After that he walked her back to work and as they went Rose got a look on her face. Scor knew, he knew, she was going to bring up Miles so he started to tell her how he had introduced his Father to movies and how Draco was addicted to Spaghetti Westerns. It made her laugh. He stayed on that topic until they reached the pub. The past eight months were now just the past. They were different but the same and all he cared about was that he could look at her with love again.

When they got to Clairvoyance and Rose got that look again.

"Scor...I..."

"Rose, what's past is past." He stepped forward instinctively, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his forehead to hers so their eyes met but they were only a breath apart.

Rose nodded. "You're right."

Then she kissed him. Scor thrilled at tasting her (honey, tea and roses), touching her again.

When she broke the kiss Scor wasn't ready to stop so he tried to keep kissing her until Rose gently pressed her fingers to his mouth then he gave her his full attention "After seeing so many people choose to let another person be their happiness I discovered all I really wanted was you for to be mine."

Scor smiled then. This was the Rose Weasley he knew. "I'm glad because that's all I've ever wanted."

Then he kissed her again, a little more passionately, as if he could show her how happy she made him in that single gesture. His thumb massaged her hips while the other cupped her face, hers draped over his shoulders and held on around his neck.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked against her lips when he stopped for air.

Rose just hummed slightly and he chuckled. It felt good to know he could make her speechless.

"I'll come pick you up from work and we'll get fish and chips."

Rose nodded but didn't let go of him.

"Rosie, I have to go to work. See you soon." He kissed her once more then backed up and apparated away. He didn't really get much work done that day but everyone mentioned that he was extra cheerful.

**a/n** So whatcha think peeps?


	28. Find Me

Chapter Twenty Eight - Find Me

Rose cleared tables. The morning had not been at all what she had meant it to be. She had wanted to start off slow, rebuild her friendship with him first, but when he had looked at her and told her that he wasn't going to judge her by what had been, Rose couldn't help it. She had kissed him. She had rarely initiated kisses between them. But in that moment it had made perfect sense. Her thoughts and plans had dissipated and that was ok because they would have dinner at his place and she could talk to him then. She needed to talk about it. She processed life that way.

She washed the tables down. She glanced at the clock every few minutes. He was right, time didn't go fast, it dripped by.

"Distracted much Rosie?" Ted's voice interrupted her umpteenth daydream about Scor's lips in the past 45 minutes.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry." She got back to sorting silverware.

"Don't apologize. I am happy for you." Teddy winked, his hair turned pink and he walked away whistling the tune to "At Long Last Love."

Rose rolled her eyes which made her think of that weird eyebrow thing Scor did that made her knees weak thus distracting her for the next fifteen minutes.

5 o'clock finally rolled around and the evening shift took over. Rose stopped in the WC to freshen up. She gave herself an appraising look, decided she looked lovely and then went to wait for Scor.

Her stomach quivered with happy anticipation. She couldn't think of anything but seeing Scor again. It was a new feeling. It wasn't mixed with insecurity or fear. All she felt was undiluted joy. Then she saw him and felt the joy burst onto her face. He smiled back, his real, un-smirking smile. Rose felt her face smile more and wondered absently if faces could break from smiling.

"Scor!"

"Rose." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I missed you."

"Me too."

He took her hand in his. It felt SO right. "Do you just want to eat here?"

Rose nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I just don't want to be interrupted."

Scor laughed. "I'll ask Teddy to let us use the lounge."

Rose nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand. She felt slightly ridiculous, like a third year on her first date to Hogsmeade. But the past months, the past year gave them an excuse to want privacy.

"Teddy said it's fine." Scor said, standing close to her ear. She shivered, he had come up quietly and was so close she could smell him, sandalwood and citrus and Scor.

They went through the kitchen to the lounge, grabbing a mess of fish and chips and two Cokes along the way.

For a while they both just ate in semi-silence, enjoying the ease of just being together, but also breaking the silence to share about their day. After a while Rose knew she couldn't hold back her question.

"Scor?"

"Rose?" He mimicked her tone exactly making Rose laugh.

"Can I talk about my feelings for a moment?"

Scor took a drink and then looked at her, eyebrows raised and a gentle smile playing at his lips. "As long as I don't have to do the same."

She reached out to whack him on the arm. "You killed the moment."

"I'm sorry. Tell me freely of thy thoughts fair maid." Scor took her hands in his and made a horridly fake attentive face. Rose scowled at him but proceeded.

"I don't really know where to start..." she took a deep breathe and then let her heart pour out it's inner thoughts. "Scor. I love you. I have for a long time. And I convinced myself that I wasn't in love with you because I got hurt. I don't know if you remember but right before I broke up with you we'd had this fight. It was our first real fight and I don't even remember what it was about but it hurt me. I was so certain that it was proof that we weren't compatible. I let my uncertainty take over and I broke up with you."

Rose hadn't looked at Scor this whole time, her eyes watching him trace circles on her hand with his thumb.

"And then I went away and you did too and I took it as a confirmation that you felt the same way. So I dated Miles and then you came back and I saw you and I felt all the feelings rush back. I felt the same way I've always felt about you. And it surprised me and made me mad. I mean what kind of person leaves you and then comes back and you still love them!"

She watched as Scor reached out and gently lifted her face so their eyes met. His gaze encouraged her to keep talking.

"I felt so confused. And then everything with Miles exploded but then I didn't care because I loved you. All along. Sure I liked Miles and I was mad that he cheated on me but it wasn't as big a deal as the fact that you still held my heart in your hands. In the end, I hurt more because I couldn't figure out how to love you back."

Scor was tracing her jaw with his thumb now, his gaze flitting from her eyes to her lips and then back. It was very distracting but Rose was on a roll.

"And all I wanted was to love you and let you love me too, not caring what anyone else says or does. I mean Hugo and Mandy don't care what happens around them and they're so happy. Ly and Alice do and they aren't. Even Roxy and that Brazilian bloke seem happy even though the world is 'against' them..."

Scor spoke for the first time, pausing in his fingers exploration of her jaw. "We're not any of them."

"No we're not."

And then he kissed her, hands curled at the sides of her face, his tongue tracing her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Rose. I love you and I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Then they kissed some more. The food and the hour forgotten as the expressed their affection for each other. Rose felt like her heart might explode from the overload of being with Scor. Then quite suddenly Scor started talking again. It was most unwelcome in Rose's addled but happy mind.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?" She breathed against his mouth.

"Rose stop."

She did. When had she climbed on his lap? His hair was a mess and his lips swollen. She touched her own and felt they were much the same. She giggled. Scor smiled but his eyes held another emotion, one it seemed, he was trying to keep under control with a good deal of struggle.

"Resolving unresolved tension anyone?" He brushed her hair behind her ear.

Rose laughed at this. Scor's eyes went dark and it made Rose freeze.

"I need you to get off me." His voice was even but barely a whisper.

Rose slid off and sat down on the couch next to him. All contact between them broke and she missed the feel of him. He ran a hand through his hair and took a massive breath. She bit her lip, some of her insecurity returning.

"Scor, what is it?" She was perplexed but then he laughed and she was even more confused. He looked at her askance and sighed, that emotion she didn't recognize back in his eyes.

"You really have no idea what you do to me do you?" Scor leaned forward to wrap her in his arms. Her back rested against his chest and her legs sprawled across the couch.

"Rose, when you kiss me, hell, even when you look at me I..." he sighed and Rose felt funny, like she knew exactly what he would say. "Rose, I love you and naturally that means I want you...all of you."

The light went off in her head. That emotion in his eyes was arousal...and she swallowed realizing that from the state she was in if he asked her right now...she'd say yes to anything.

"Scor..."

"No, Rose, let me finish." He paused to see if she'd agree. She "zipped her lips" and Scor's smile quirked a bit. "You are indescribable to me. With you the whole world is perfect. I miss you every moment we're apart and we have been apart for a long time now and that makes me even more sensitive to all that you are to me. I don't want to ruin this."

"Me either." Rose whispered back.

"So we can't do things like that."

Rose looked up at him. They couldn't kiss? He read her confusion perfectly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We can still kiss but not like that. I'm pretty amazing but I'm not that controlled. I don't want to do something both of us will regret later."

Part of her couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Another part of her was thrilled. She'd never bought the idea that sex equalled love. Love and sex went together but not like that. She smiled up at Scor.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"For loving me."

"Anytime."

They sat with their own thoughts for a few moments when Rose check her clock. She shifted, stood and stretched. She felt Scor watching her. "Walk me home?"

"Sure."

They left the bar and headed towards Rose's building, hand in hand. The air was mild and the sky clear.

"Scor, were you seriously thinking about...in there...on that couch?"

Scor sighed "Rose, do we really have to talk about this?"

Rose laughed. "You were! I can't believe it!"

Scor stopped then and pulled her so they were face to face. His eyes were bright with mischief as he leaned in. "Rose Nymphadora Weasley, stop now."

She felt her stomach drop because he was looking at her like that again but she kept smiling. "You love me."

"More than you know."

They started walking again, hand in hand. They got to her flat in no time.

"Do you want to come in?" Rose asked as she turned her key.

"Are Iris or Alice home?" Scor queried.

"No." Rose replied.

Scor leaned an arm on the wall above her head and leaned in close. "Then I better not." He nuzzled her nose with his and brought his other hand up the cup her cheek. "I am still thinking much the same thoughts from earlier."

Rose swallowed, the truth behind his statement was apparent in his eyes. As much as she loved him Rose knew that Scor had loved her longer and harder.

"Ok. So no flats."

"Unless there are other people present and it's not too late."

Rose nodded. She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled him in. "A goodbye kiss then."

"I'm fine with that."

It was brief, but loving and when Scor walked home, he left a rather lovestruck Rose in his wake. This was going to be good.

**A/N **Two things: One I recently published a fic about my version of Lysander and Alice that will coinside with this one in case anyone wants to know more about that relationship. Go to my profile to find it!

Second, Gwen, my sister and beta has started another story. It's about Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. It's rated M because of content like language, violence but no smut. It's called Vice-Versa. It's in my favorite stories if you want to check it out. If you haven't read her stories you are missing out. Siriusly, if you think I am good she's TWICE as good. Her James/OC (Isabelle) story is priceless, fluffy and ingenious! Check her out! GwenCThompson here on FF!

signing off,  
Alex


	29. Feeling Good

Chapter Twenty Nine - Feeling Good

Once he was out of sight of Rose's apartment, Scor headed back to his flat at a dead run. When he arrived he pacedthe length of his bedroom for a good two hours before laying down on his bed. Once he was laying down, he didn't sleep.

That had been wonderful...and scary. She loved him! And he had almost messed the whole thing up with lack of control. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling. He would have to be more careful as he wasn't keen on losing control again. Today had been good, sure, but he knew Rose. This wasn't going to be easy. He had spent the entire summer giving her space. He had attempted to let her "find her own way" and "move on" and "grow strong" but inside he had only grown more certain that they were meant to be.

They had kissed...he remembered every detail of every kiss they had shared that entire day. It had felt so right. But he didn't want to label them as "dating," part of him wanted them to be engaged right away and married by the end of the month. While another, smarter, part knew that the best thing to do was take it slow, especially as he didn't know where Rose stood on the marriage matter. It wouldn't be easy but it was going to be good.

Scor finally fell asleep and woke refreshed. It took him a moment to pinpoint why he was so happy. Then he remembered.

He hummed to himself as he dressed for the day. He decided, as he brushed his teeth, that conventional dating rules didn't apply to him and Rose. He had to see her again so he headed to Clairvoyance to get his morning tea instead of making it. As he walked down the street he felt like dancing like Gene Kelly from Singing in the Rain.

"Why isn't life a musical?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to Rose's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in the kitchen waiting on an order.

Rose squeaked, turning to face him with a smile that gave him a rush like a nose dive on the pitch. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

He tickled her sides, laughing at her squirming. "Rose Weasley! I came to have tea with you."

"I'm working." Rose reached for the plates that had just been served up and headed back to the dining room. Scor followed her as she flitted from table to table placing down platters of eggs or waffles or toast. She smiled at each patron and dodged his attempts to catch her by the waist.

"Now you're not." Scor finally got purchase and pulled her in. "Rosie, I just need a cup of tea and you to join me."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll tell Teddy and I'll get us a pot of Vic's morning brew."

Scor kissed her cheek and let her go. "Mmm and muffins."

Rose shook her head with the cutest frown he'd ever seen."No."

"Yes." Scor insisted.

"No."

He stepped close so they were inches from each other not caring that they were in the middle of a packed dining room and nodding slowly he whispered. "Yes."

Rose melted in front of him. "Fine."

"I love you." Scor laughed as he went to find them a table.

* * *

Rose's stomach flipped as she watched him go. Merlin, he was such a beautiful person and such a pain in the arse.

"Ted, Scor just showed up. He wants a pot of the morning brew and a basket of muffins."

"Well, get it and go sit with him." Ted didn't look up from whatever he was cooking.

"I'm working." Rose insisted.

Ted looked up, his eyes a normal mischievous and stubborn brown. "No you're having breakfast with that boy. Now go. And walk him to work too."

Rose rolled her eyes. Last night as she lay in bed she had predicted that her family would act like this: meddlesome and pushy and way too happy for her.

"Fine." She huffed as she grabbed the teapot and the muffins and headed back to the dining room. Scor sat, chin in hand, looking out the bay window at the street, the early morning sun lighting up his face and making his hair glow. She knew he was deep in thought so she allowed herself a moment to take in the look of him, the angles of his face, the breadth of his shoulders, the length of his legs stretched beneath the table. When she brought her gaze back up his grey eyes were on her, taking her in as well. She blushed but her stomach didn't knot with nerves at the thought that he had caught her looking. He had been doing much the same thing.

Scor watched the blush creep up her face and smirked a bit. She was beautiful.

Rose set their breakfast down. "Sickle for your thought?"

"You're beautiful, even when you are blushing." Scor leaned forward and grabbed a muffin.

Rose blushed even more. "Thanks."

"I mean it." Scor laughed that he could make her turn pink so easily.

"Well, what have we here?" Al sat down next to Rose and threw an arm around her his eyebrows raised at Scor.

"A private breakfast." Scor replied through his teeth.

Al looked between Scor and Rose, his eyes bright with mischief. "Really? Between friends?"

Scor quirked his right eyebrow. "When did you become Scamander?"

Al barked out a quick laugh. "Touché Mr. Malfoy. Rosie, cousin, let's have lunch today? Meet you for chinese at my office at 3 ok?"

Rose had watched the interchange between him and Al with humoured attention but at Al's request Rose gave her cousin a withering look before turning to smile at Scor and asking. "Babe, you don't mind do you?"

* * *

Scor went into shock and it appeared Al did too. Had she really just called him Babe? Had she just asked him if it was ok to not go lunch with him? Maybe she was ready to get married tomorrowafter all. When he got his breath back Scor laughed and leaned across the table to kiss Rose.

"For that I am perfectly fine with it. But I'd like to walk you back to work after said lunch, alright?"

Rose was smiling after the kiss and looked a little dazed so she just nodded.

"And now I better get to work. I have a 9:00 and Terri will be upset if I am late."

Rose eyes snapped to his face. "Who is Terri?"

"My incredibly gorgeous receptionist." Scor replied, standing and downing the last of his tea.

Rose shot him a vicious stare but Scor just snickered and kissed the top of her head. "You should get back to work."

Rose nodded and stood to get back to the kitchen while Scor headed to the front door. He walked slow enough to allow Albus to catch up with him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"I'm glad I knocked some sense into you. I am a genius."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Al stepped in front of him. Despite being a few inches shorter than him Scor was intimidated by Al not only because Albus Potter was a master at the attack spells they'd covered in Defense but also because he was much like his Father and therefore not a bloke to cross.

"You better be serious about this Malfoy. You break her heart again I will skin you alive."

"I know mate."

Their gaze locked in a silent manly assessment, green on grey.

Then Al nodded. "Good. See you later mate."

Scor nodded. He knew that was not the last confrontation he would have to face before the day was out. Al would tell Bernie who would tell Lily Luna and she would tell everyone in the clan.

Yes, he would not come through this unscathed but she was totally worth it.

* * *

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley was that Scorpius Malfoy I saw you eating breakfast with?" Iris called as she chased Rose into the kitchen.

Rose flinched before she turned to face her best friend. "Yep it was."

"Oh my goodness!" Iris ran forward and squeezed Rose in a massive bear hug. "Sweet Merlin! I am so thrilled! This is going to be so great!"

Rose could just grin. "I know!"

Iris took a step back and smiled her cheekiest grin. "I am so happy for you. I have to go tell Louis."

And she was gone. Rose watched her best friend go and wondered for the briefest moment if maybe she was wrong. Her heart had been numb for such a long time now that she wasn't sure if she knew how to jump start it. Then she remembered what kissing Scor had been like and decided that was the best way to jumpstart her heart. Her thoughts followed those paths the rest of the morning causing her to forget to deliver two orders, put too much sugar in peoples coffee and make seven perfect cups of tea that she didn't even drink.

Rose felt a kiss on her neck. "And where is your head?"

She squeaked, whirled around to face Scor, smirking at her and then laughed. "I thought you were going to walk me back from lunch not to lunch."

"Plans change. You know all today I could only think about one thing." Scor slipped his arms around her waist. Rose cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Really and what was that?"

"This." Scor pressed his lips to hers in the most tender kiss yet.

"Oh...me too." Rose replied, blushing slightly.

"Shall we walk to Al's office?"

Rose nodded, slipped a hand into his and called over her shoulder. "Ted, I am going on break. I'll be back at 2:30."

Ted just smiled and waved after them. Victoire was there too, smiling and leaning against her husband. Rose giggled, knowing that they were both mentally saying "Aww, just look at them" and that she wasn't self conscious about it.

She let Scor pull her in close and walk with his arm around her waist. She liked the feelings of warmth and safety that bubbled in her core. He talked about his work day, pointed out a few new shops he thought they should check out. Rose wasn't really listening but she was watching him; the way his eyes shone when he spoke about his patients, the way his eyebrows came together when he mentioned something frustrating, but mostly she watched his lips. She watched them so closely that all she wanted was to kiss them. So she did. She stopped him mid sentence with her lips. When he didn't respond Rose broke it off, blushing horridly.

"I am sorry. That was...I'm sorry." She watched his face, his eyes, for any sign that he was ok with what had just happened but she saw nothing. Luckily they were at Al's studio so she just kissed him again on the cheek and went through the door.

"I'll see you after lunch ok?"

She didn't wait to see Scor nod in response but fled to Al's back office.

"Albus!"

"Rose?" Al was looking out his window, into the street below, hands in his pocket.

"I kissed him."

Al turned, an eyebrow cocked. "I saw."

"And I took him by surprise and I think I ruined everything."

Al laughed then. "Rosie, I don't think you can ruin it this time around. Actually I am counting on that fact.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Maybe that I am sick of seeing my best mates in pain. Especially when I'm so happy."

Rose collapsed on his couch and grabbed a bucket of lo-mein. "It's just he didn't do anything."

"You sneak attacked him. It happens." Al replied as he sat and began to divvy up the dumplings between the two of them.

Rose sighed. "It was still wonderful."

"I think you might make me lose my appetite."

Rose rolled her eyes. "What? Do you mean it isn't wonderful when you kiss Bern?"

"Every time, but, Rose, I am a bloke. I have a reputation."

"Whatever."

They ate for a bit before Al spoke again.

"So this is for real?"

Rose looked at her cousin, with his green eyes bright with mischief and a huge smile creasing his face, and she knew her face probably matched his. "Yeah it is."

* * *

Scor ate it record time and spent the rest of his break pacing in front of Al's office waiting for Rose's lunch break to end. When she finally came through the door, even though her hands were full of small white chinese food boxes he kissed her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, looking a little dazed.

"Do you realize you drive me crazy? You kissed me without allowing me the time to respond. I feel completely jipped."

"I thought you..."

Scor kissed her again, a quick taking of her lips that left no room for her to respond. "Now we're even."


	30. I'm Taking You With Me

Chapter Thirty - I'm Taking You With Me

Laughter rang through the small flat, mixing with the smell of pasta and garlic bread. Scor stood, leaning against the counter watching his girlfriend making dinner for him and his friends. Rose had her hair up in a ponytail and a little bit of her back was exposed where her shirt had ridden up under her apron. He sipped his white wine and smiled at her flushed face as she turned to him, sauce spoon in his hand.

"Taste this? Is it better?"

He tasted it and then leaned in the kiss her. "It's perfect. Now let it simmer and come out to play with us."

"I will, when this is all done."

Scor took the spoon from her and set it down. "Please come now."

Rose sighed to herself and then pulled at the strings of the apron. "Ok. I'll come."

"Good." Scor pulled her under his arm as they made their way back to the living room. "You know you didn't have to do all this. We could have ordered in."

Rose nodded. "I know but I wanted to celebrate my decision to start a real job with a real meal. I guess I wanted to feel more grown up."

"This is all very grown up." Scor concurred as they took their seats. The girls' living room was filled with their friends. Al and Bern, June, Iris and Louis, Hugo and Mandy.

"Where's Alice?" Scor asked.

"She had to pick up Derek from work."

Scor nodded and then turned to Al and whispered. "Who the hell is Derek?"

"This bloke who shows up to stuff...not quite sure why." Al replied.

"He's seeing Alice." June corrected.

Scor looked from one friend to another. "What about Ly?"

June rolled his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Scamander is in the states."

"Yeah I know..." Scor replied. "But she's seeing someone. Does he know?"

Al and June shrugged. The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Alice and Derek. The party was complete.

No one brought up the obvious absence of Lysander. Instead they all focused on welcoming Derek and celebrating Rose's new job working as founding editor of Go BeTween, a magazine targeting young witches and muggles from mixed blood families. She had partnered with some of Astoria's contacts to launch the idea and fund the purchasing of the office building. A teaser issue was set to arrive to all students and mixed blood families by the end of the first month of school at Hogwarts. This gave her just under a month to pull together the teaser issue but no one doubted that Rose could do it. Scor was especially proud of her and couldn't help smiling. His Rose was thriving again.

They had only been going out for a few weeks now but she was becoming the center of his life. He worried a little about her obsession with being "grown up" because even with his job he didn't feel grown up. They were only 23. That wasn't so very old. But Rose seemed bent on acting like an "adult" which is why she was throwing a dinner party as opposed to everyone going to get fish and chips together like they normally would have.

"This is so good Rose! Where did you get the recipe?" Mandy asked when the food was served.

"Grandmum Weasley gave it to me. It's real easy. I'll have to make it more often."

Both Alice and Iris nodded. "We agree!"

Scor saw June lean back in his chair, sipping his wine and Scor knew that look on his face. He leaned towards his best friend and whispered. "Sickle for your thoughts Mr. Zabini."

"This all feels so domestic."

Scor looked across the table to where Rose and Mandy were deep in conversation about spices. Al and Bern were obviously discussing something important and private. Iris was conversing with Alice and Derek while Louis sat, tracing circles on her back. Hugo had leaned in on Scor and June's conversation.

The young Weasley laughed "That's because it is mates."

Rose had caught the gents whispering and with a sly smile she "What is what?"

"Absolutely lovely." June covered for them. "But I have to bounce. Will you excuse me from doing the dishes for you Rose?"

Rose stood and came around the table to hug him. "Of course June. It was good to see you."

June winked and then hugged her back. "You too. I am so happy for you."

"Why do I get the sense you aren't talking about her job." Mandy interjected with a wink of her own making June and Scor laugh but Rose blush. "By the by, Hugo and I should go too. We have an early doctors appointment to get to."

Everyone froze.

"Wait!" Rose grabbed her sister-in-law by the shoulders. "Are you pregnant?"

Mandy smiled up at her husband. "We'll find out tomorrow. And you all will be the first to know."

The girls squealed and the gents slapped Hugo on the shoulders or back. Soon June, Hugo, Mandy and even Derek had apparated home. Al and Bern had opted to walk home leaving Scor and Louis to help the girls clean up. Scor put on some music in the kitchen as he helped Rose straighten up.

"Have you three thought about employing house elves?" Scor asked as he put the plates away.

"Scor, we don't even do all our cooking and cleaning with magic why would we get house elves?"

"What about later in life?"

Rose turned from sorting the silverware to look at him. Scor saw the tinge of fear in her eyes. That was his worry. She was so intent on being grown up in her professional life or in front of others but inside she was terrified.

"I don't know."

Scor felt bad for pushing her. "You don't have to know yet."

The music changed and Michael Buble started crooning so he reached out to hold her and sway to the music. After a moment he began to sing along, softly in her ear. Rose leaned into his embrace and he felt her collapse against him. June and Hugo were right about how domestic everything felt. Maybe it should have scared him but it didn't. He wanted this part of growing up.

"I better go." He whispered as the song winded down.

Rose nodded giving him a small kiss, which Scor deepened trying to instill courage into her with his love.

"I love you."

Rose smiled against his lips. "I love you back."

And Scor let his worry go. At least she loved him.

* * *

Rose finished up with the dishes when Iris came in to help her.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Ris?" Rose didn't turn to look at her friend but kept on drying dishes.

"I think Louis is going to propose to me."

Rose almost dropped the mug she was holding. Why did this keep happening to the people around her? She quashed her nerves and set the towel and mug she was holding down, bracing herself on the counter.

"Ris...that's great news."

"Is it?"

Rose finally turned to look at her best friend. Iris looked stood literally wringing her hands. "I think it is. Don't you?"

Iris' eyes were huge with what Rose thought might be terror. "I do...kind of I guess...oh I am not sure."

Alice came in to put the leftovers in the fridge. "Not sure of what?"

"We think Louis is going to propose." Rose answered.

Alice didn't look shocked. "Of course he is."

Iris squeaked at Alice's tone "What do you mean?"

"What?" Alice looked dazed. "Oh, I just mean, you are both so happy together of course he'll want to propose."

"But we've only known each other for half a year."

"Nine months." Rose replied without thinking. "It's been nine months exactly." Neither Iris or Alice needed to ask why she knew the exact time.

"If he does propose what will you say?" Rose queried.

"I don't know." Iris pulled out her hand through her hair.

"You won't jilt him because you're unsure will you?" Rose shot Alice a look. Both of them knew that wouldn't go over well.

"No. He's Louis. And I think..." Here Iris froze.

"You love him." Alice filled in the sentence.

The three girls exchanged looks. Then Rose grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge. "I know it's late but we need a girls night."

Grabbing spoons they went to the living room, flipping on the telly and played an old seasons their favorite show. The one where that madman with a blue box ran around saving the universe with the girl who waited and the last centurion.

"I mean, I guess I am thinking that one day we might get married but I am not ready right now, today." Iris dug into the pint and licked her spoon with what Rose called her thoughtful look on her face.

Alice took the bucket from Iris and dug in. "Well, generally you don't get married the same day you get engaged."

"True." Iris replied taking the ice cream back. "If he asks...I guess I'll say yes but then I'll ask that we wait a couple years."

Rose smiled and took the ice cream for herself. "That sounds like a plan. Now shush, this is the episode when Rory hits the old lady."

"I think we should become a Peruvian folk band." Iris commented with a laugh as she reached to take back the bucket of ice cream.

With that they settled into TV induced silence but Rose let her mind wander. Sure, freezing suns and imminent death was entertaining but Iris' declaration and her own similar worries were much more pressing.

If Louis was going to propose to Iris after only knowing her a few months what about her and Scor? She knew he wanted to get married. Now it didn't seem like anything stood in their way. So why did she lose her appetite when she thought about it? Well, whatever caused that weirdness it was heavily outweighed by the warmth that flooded her whenever she thought of Scor. Like the way he seemed to have the perfect timing on stealing kisses. Rose didn't consider herself a very competitive person but she almost felt like keeping a tally because every time Scor kissed her he would comment that he was winning.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are a hopeless romantic." She had chided him earlier when after he had sent her flowers at work she'd apparated to see him during his lunch break.

"That I am Miss Weasley." He stood then and came to wrap his arms around her waist. "But to what do I owe this surprise of this visit?"

"You sent me flowers..."

"Because I saw them and thought of you." He pressed his nose to her cheek before kissing her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Scor snorted. "Sure but you know and I both know that you love it."

Rose sighed and kissed his lips lightly. "I just came to give you a kiss and then get back to work."

She stepped back and prepared to apparate when he grabbed her hand. He kissed her like a dying man until Rose felt the familiar pull in her stomach. She could still feel his lips against hers as she was pulled back to her own office and the ghost of Scor's voice telling her that he was winning.

She was brought back to the present by the ending credits of the show.

"I am going to bed." Iris stood and stretched her arms above her head. "I'll deal with Louis and marriage and life in the morning. See you all then."

"Goodnight." Alice and Rose replied in unison.

The screen went blue. Alice got up to turn it off and put the disk back in it's box. "So where was your brain for the past forty-five minutes? I'd guess you were thinking of your own Doctor."

"He's a healer."

"Whatever. So dish...you are nervous that if Louis is going to propose than Scor will too and you aren't sure if you'll be able to say yes."

Rose threw a pillow at her best friend. "And you said you would have flunked Divination if not for the git."

"He's not a git."

"Whatever."

Alice huffed and sat back on the couch. "Well, he's not. And we are not talking about me and him we are talking about you and Scor."

Rose pulled out her hair and put it back up again. "Don't you ever get tired of talking about me and Scor?"

Alice laughed. "Intensely so but right now you need it and so do I since you just jogged my memory as to why I should be forgetting...so spill."

Rose swallowed at Alice's honesty. "You've already said my thoughts."

"Alright. So what now?"

"Damn if I know."

"Tell him your worries."

"Oh that's brilliant!"

Alice hit her, a single eyebrow raised. "No need to get snippy."

Rose sunk into a solemn silence. "I know but..."

Alice cut her off. "But nothing. You have to be honest and open with each other or you'll end up hurt. I am going to bed."

Rose didn't follow, she lay awake on the couch for a few more hours wondering what her problem was. She had everything she wanted and she was still letting fear paralyze her. She fell asleep there on the couch and when she woke with sunrise she headed to the roof of the building to watch it rise over London. She liked to see the world come alive before her eyes. It was a cool morning so she brought her favorite quilt with her (Alice had draped it over her sometime in the night) but as the sky filled with the white gold rays of the summer sun Rose felt her conviction grow. By the time the crest of the sun broke over the building tops Rose had returned inside, was showering and getting dressed in one of her killer outfits.

She grabbed breakfast with her flatmates and then set out for her mission. Today was her first day was her first day at the magazine. When the sun set that day Rose was not yet home and neither was she home when it came back up. Evening came and morning followed - the first day.

* * *

Scorpius was not happy. He'd not seen Rose in a good two weeks. Well, that was a lie. He'd seen her and even kissed her a couple of times but she was working all the time or hosting parties or planning Mandy's baby shower. The worst was she was so happy he didn't want to complain. He wasn't clingy. He didn't need his girlfriend constantly at his side to be happy. It just made it a lot easier to be happy knowing that she needed him like he needed her. Plus he had his suspicions that she was using her work and the general happiness of the world to avoid him. They were coming up on their two month anniversary (not that they were going to celebrate) and Scor felt like they weren't even friends or more like they were just friends. So he made drastic plans: first he cleared her afternoon schedule, then he sent her fake meeting info and finally he waited for her in her office with a picnic.

"Cleo, do you have those...what the hell are you doing here?" Rose came in, looking incredibly professional and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Scor grinned his best mischievous little boy grin "I am taking you to lunch. I miss you."

Rose looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh..."

Scor sighed and leaned against her desk. "You don't want to go to lunch with me?"

"No, I do, I'm just...busy."

"I had Cleo clear your afternoon."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

Scor walked forward to take her by the shoulders "I felt it was the only way to get you to have lunch with me. I made us a picnic."

He leaned in to kiss her but Rose pulled back. "Scor, I'd love to but..."

"But what Rose? Why are you so nervous about this."

Rose stepped back and started shuffling papers on her desk. "I just don't think we're ready is all?"

Scor tried to laugh off her nervous behavior. "I think we are. It's one pm and I am starving."

"That's not what I meant Scor."

Scor pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Rose, but what the devil were you talking about?"

"The future. Us."

He could tell she was being deliberately vague. "You don't think we're ready to be us? Weasley, the hell does that even mean?"

"It means Malfoy I like how things are right now and I don't want things to change."

Scor felt his jaw drop. She liked the hurried affection and distracted interactions and other people invading their lives? He didn't believe her for a second. "Well I don't."

"Well, fine then."

"Fine."

They stood in similar poses. Arms crossed, brows furrowed and eyes like lasers.

Scor was the first to release his tense stature and tried to diffuse the situation. "Rose, every second that goes by is another second of my life that I want to share with you. I want you with me. My heart is wherever you are and I am getting tired of living life without my heart."

She nodded but Scor saw that old fear rise up in her and he got mad.

"But I guess I am going to have to learn to be heartless if you want to live like we are just friends..."

"That's what I said. Don't put words in my mouth Malfoy." Rose barked.

Scor threw his arms wide, incredulous. "Why are you trying to pick a fight? You have been acting like you could care less about me. If that's what I get with you then I want my heart back."

Rose sneered. "You are such a sap."

"You like that about me." Scor growled.

"Whatever."

Scor almost roared. "Don't throw whatever in my face."

Rose screamed back. "Don't twist my words."

Scor felt his eyebrows shoot up. "I call it as I see it."

"Call this." Rose flipped him the bird, grabbed some files and left her office. "You know where the door is. Enjoy your picnic. Goodbye."

Scor stood there, fuming and thoroughly confused, for a good 15 minutes before her apparated back to his flat. His life was a joke. That night they were supposed to go to dinner with everyone at Clairvoyance. Scor didn't feel like facing people but if he didn't go then Al would come and drag him there. When he arrived there was a commotion around Louis and Iris. He grabbed a glass of firewhiskey and walked up to Al without bothering to look for Rose. She was next to her American mate, laughing at something Alice had just said.

"What's up?"

"Louis proposed." Albus replied. "Iris said yes on the condition that it's a long engagement. He's hoping for a year but he'll be lucky if he gets less than two and a half. She's not about to rush in."

Scor nodded and took in Iris' ring, Louis' happy glow, and Rose's eyes penetrating him. She didn't look contrite over their fight. She still looked angry and terrified. Then all the pieces fell into place.

She wanted to know that if Louis would propose after only ten months was he of a similar mindset? Scor ran their fight through his head again and saw where she could have gotten the impression that he was planning on proposing. He owed her an apology but when he went to look for she'd gone. He decided he'd go first thing in the morning when his head, and hers, was cool.

**a/n **Sorry for the delay. I had no internet yesterday. Here you go, I hope you like it. Once again if you like Alice and Ly then read my story - The Five Times Lysander Broke Alice's Heart - it's on my profile!

Signing out  
Alex


	31. My Life Would Suck Without You

Chapter Thirty-One: My Life Would Suck Without You

She stood in front of his door trying to work up the courage to knock. Rose wasn't even sure Scor would be awake. It was still early. But after leaving the Mandy's baby shower for some work details she wasn't in the mood to go back to her flat. She had spent the last weeks pulling 48 hour days, sleeping on the couch (comfy black leather that it was) in her office for small stints and eating leftovers. Business was booming, Go BeTween was becoming a well oiled machine. Her life was great. Except that she'd had a massive fight with Scor. So here she stood working up the courage to knock. When she did it was a bleary eyed and bare chested Scor who answered. And although she was only functioning on 17 hours of sleep in the past five days and he was barely awake seeing him took her breath away.

"Hey." was all she could muster.

Scor smiled down at her before replying. "Hey."

"Um, do you want to go get breakfast?"

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

Scor's eyebrows went up and he frowned at her. "Is anywhere even open?"

Rose shrugged.

"Alright, let me get dressed. Wait here."

He closed the door slightly and Rose tried to be patient. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Before she could change her mind he was back, dressed but still half asleep.

"Let's apparate to my parents place. Squint will be making breakfast for my Mom."

Rose was glad he had a plan. They arrived at Malfoy Manor and made their way to the kitchen. They did everything in a kind of tense silence and Rose couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Squint what's for breakfast? Do we have grapefruit?"

"Young Master Malfoy! We do indeed. Is the Mistress Astoria expecting you?"

Scor shook his head. "Miss Weasley and I will take breakfast on the veranda."

Squint nodded and then turned back to whatever he was cooking. Scor took Rose's hand and led her out of the kitchen to the small back porch that was off the main dining room. It was far from the small breakfast room where his mother normally ate breakfast. The porch had a comfortable metal frame outdoor dining set.

Scor collapsed in on of the loveseats, rubbing his face with his hand. Rose sat in one of the chairs and cleared her throat.

"I want to apologize."

Scor leaned back, his grey eyes accusatory. "I know you do."

Rose frowned. "This isn't easy for me."

"Same here."

They stared at each other in tense silence for a moment when Scor spoke. "I guessed that you were sorry as soon as I saw you this morning. I don't know if I am ready to forgive you."

"But you still came to breakfast with me."

"Rose, we belong together. My life sucks without you."

He was dead serious and still half asleep. Squint came out with tea, muffins, and grapefruit. Scor started to cut open and eat the grapefruit. "But even so I don't want to forgive you because I am not ready to move on. What happened Rose?"

She tried to take a deep breath and stalled by pouring them both tea. She watched Scor pour salt and sugar on his fruit and take a bite. He leaned back to chew and met her with honest eyes.

Rose spoke quietly. "I freaked."

"I got that."

"I'm not ready to get married."

Scor nodded. "Ok..."

Rose tried to hold back her emotions but she heard her voice break "And I thought you would be and then Iris and Louis and my work and your work and life and worries..."

"Stop." Scor leaned forward. "Rose, we won't get married until we are both ready."

She didn't mean for her next statement to come out sounding like an accusation but it did. "But you want to get married?"

Scor would have laughed if he wasn't so dead tired. Rose looked so frightened. It was so stupid that he would be so decided and she would be so afraid of that same decison. Of course she was just afraid that saying yes would limit her freedom. Scor sighed and took her hand in his.

"Rose, I do. I am not going to let you get away this time." He didn't want to scare her but he also had to make it clear that they were playing for keeps. She rolled her eyes at him and he tried not to lose his patience. They sat and ate for a bit in silence. Rose stood after a bit and came to sit next to him, her head on his chest.

"But Scor..."

"No. I want to marry you. Maybe not today or in a month or even in a year but I am going to marry you one day."

"I think I want to marry you too."

Scor breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad."

They sat there and watched the sun come up, glowing and full of promise. Scor could feel the tea kicking in and felt himself start to wake up. That's when he was struck by a spectacular idea.

"What are your plans today?"

"I have a progress meeting at 11 but other than that I am just supposed to be brainstorming our January issue."

"Rose, it's Saturday! No matter...I have a fantastic idea."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we have to do something to offset the fight we had."

"So we aren't fighting anymore?"

Scor shook his head.

Rose pulled back to look at him. "Do I get a make-up kiss?"

Scor looked down at his favorite person in the world and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like tea and jam but it was wonderful. When he pulled back he pressed his nose to hers. "So can I take you to lunch at 2 and then have you the rest of the day?"

When Rose nodded Scor started planning his genius scheme in his mind with gusto. They finished breakfast and Rose headed to her office to nap until her meeting. Scor quickly called Al, June, and then Alice. He almost called Ly but decided to respect the git's stupid decision to disappear. His plan was simple. The past weeks they had a lot of time to be domestic. But they were all only 22. Sometimes they need to do something crazy and stupid.

When 2 rolled around Rose had changed into one of her favorite sundresses and her high tops. She was pulling up her hair when Scor knocked on the door of her office.

"Hey babe, I just need one more moment." She called over her shoulder. She wasn't big on "pet names" but with Scor it was different. She saw how he smiled the first time she'd called him that when they had been teasing Al. He liked knowing that she didn't have nicknames for anyone else but him. She was also grateful everything had smoothed over well between them.

"It's all good." Scor replied.

"So what have you planned for us?" Rose asked smoothing back her braid as she exited her private bathroom. She took in the sight of him and felt her knees go weak. He made simple but well fitting t-shirt and jeans look way too good. His eyes sparkled with way too much mischief. She knew that look. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

Scor shook his head and offered his hand. Which she took and then realized he was going to apparate them away. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind so that she would get splinched. When she opened them she found herself looking at the bright lights of a street fair.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Not far from the Manor. I found out about this muggle street fair and so I got us some muggle currency and thought you would love to try all this stuff out!" Scor was grinning so huge Rose didn't know what to say. But he didn't give her time to reply before he dragged her towards the entrance. "Come on, the others are meeting us here."

So they paid for their wristbands, bought a bunch of tickets and found the others by a carousel. Al, June, Bern, Alice, Iris, Louis, Hugo and Mandy were all there. Scor had literally forgotten to invite Derek but no one seemed too torn up about it. He wasn't really a clanner anyway.

"This is brill." Alice said as she hugged Rose.

"I am pretty brill." Scor replied.

"Whatever mate." Hugo and Al said at the same time.

Scor ignored them and leaned in to whisper to her. "What do you want to first?"

"Dodgems." Rose replied pulling on his hand like a small child.

They all, well not Mandy because she was 'with child' as Hugo liked to say, went together to on the rides. They went on the dodgems, the tilt-a-whirl, the mini coaster, and the ferris wheel. They ate candy floss and caramel apples. They got in peoples way and played hot hands as they waited in lines for rides that looked completely unstable. They laughed a lot. They wasted money on games that were impossible to win.

The sun was starting to set when Scor announced that they yet another plan for the night. He led them into the town that the fair was at until they came to their next attraction. The dance hall was blasting music from the roaring 20's and dancers were flying across the floor doing the lindy-hop and the charleston. Rose lost her breath looking at the sheer number of people.

"You can't be serious." Alice raised a critical eyebrow.

"Deadly so." Scor winked as he led them into dance hall.

Right away he swept Rose up into a dance, spinning her across the floor as she laughed.

* * *

As the music from the first song ended June took Rose's hand and they danced to a more mellow jazz beat. Al claimed the next dance and they did the Charleston together. Rose was surprised when Alice danced the Shim-Sham with the rest of the them. Alice didn't like dancing but she was definitely very good. Rose suspected it was Ly's influence not that she was going to ask. After that Rose danced with some of the muggle blokes who asked for her hand. Hugo led her onto the floor for one of her favorites Burning Love by Elvis Presley. Then Michael Buble's Everything started the play and she felt Scor pull her onto the floor. He held her in closed position and just swayed as he sang to her. Rose just let him lead her through the dance. She enjoyed that they could enjoy themselves without her having to think too much. For a little while she gave up control and just let herself be. The song ended leading to one that was even slower. Scor pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered.

"How about we get out of here?"

Rose smiled. "Where will we go?"

Scor wiggled his eyebrows. "I have more plans."

They went to get the others. They had to wait for the slow, somewhat mushy song to end before leaving because Hugo and Mandy were still dancing.

"Alright kiddos back to town! We've got dinner at Clairvoyance."

When they apparated there it was closed up and dark.

Rose, her arm through Scor's, mocked him with a comment "I thought you said we had dinner here."

But he wasn't daunted. He just winked and flicked his wand to unlock the back door. "Well it'll be more like breakfast by the time we're done."

Once inside Scor started to assign tasks to everyone. Then they got to cooking belgian waffles, bacon, eggs and even crepes (courtesy of Louis). Rose was tasked with melting chocolate for the crepes. She grabbed a block and started up the pot. She added some chocolate but it didn't look like enough so she added some more and then some more. She danced as she worked because Scor, Louis and Iris were harmonizing.

She started to pour the now melted chocolate into a bowl for the crepes. But there was still more so she dribbled it over the fruit Mandy had been chopping up before Hugo distracted her. She looked in the pot and it was like the chocolate had multiplied. There was definitely too much.

"Um...help." Rose squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as she pulled her blueberry muffins out of the oven.

"I need more things to fondue."

"How much chocolate did you melt?" Alice asked.

"A pound and a half." Rose answered. "I think, maybe less, but probably more..."

Everyone froze and then they laughed and laughed and laughed. Rose froze for a moment and felt exposed and silly. Then she looked from one face to another. They weren't laughing at her expense. They were enjoying who she was. That was when the sun rose inside her. So maybe her life wasn't what she had wanted and maybe she was still scared sometimes. But here, looking at her favorite people, Rose was safe. So she laughed with them.

* * *

Scor wiped tears from his eyes as he laughed. He watched Rose's face sift through emotions. Then her beautiful laugh rang through the kitchen. He walked over to where she stood and dipped his fingers into the chocolate. He licked his fingers and Rose stopped laughing. He winked at her and then leaned in to kiss her. He assumed she could also taste the chocolate because that kiss was worth a pound and a half of melted chocolate. When he stepped back they didn't talk. He went back to his eggs and she to her chocolate. They both added their dishes to the mountain of food on the counter. Then everyone dug in.

"I am stuffed." Scor moaned looking at the remains of their midnight feast. For it was now 1:27 am. "And ready to sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Off they all went to their separate homes.

"A good day?" Scor asked before her left Rose at her flat.

"mmhmm." Rose nodded.

"I'm glad."

Rose cocked her head and looked at him with real concern. "We're good?"

Scor thought for a moment. "I think so."

Rose nodded again. The seriousness of her face was reflected on his own. "That was a nasty fight. I was vicious."

Scor nodded.

"I am sorry."

"I forgive you." Scor replied and he meant it.

With that they shared a goodnight kiss and a new start.

**a/n **Sorry this has been delayed. I had a freak out moment where I didn't Scor, at all! I felt he was flat and boring and a push-over and stupid for letting Rose be a bitch. I then went back to re-read my story and found that he wasn't as bad as I felt he was. It renewed me in my direction for the story.

So now I am back on track - a few thanks are in order. First, thank you to my musical inspiration Michael Buble...I can't write with out listening to some of his stuff. I dance swing, lindy, charleston and jazz so I think that influences my love for the type of music he sings but it's also his voice...him, Frankie and Nat are my favorites...

I want to thank GwenCThompson my beta and the real life culprit behind the melted pound and a half of chocolate. She is the BEST! She writes better than me. Check out her story about James Sirius Potter and Isabelle Miranda Cross (Paradigm Shifts) and her Andi/Ted Tonks story (Vice Versa). The latter is rated M but it's not smut.

Finally thanks to all of you who like my story. Please leave a review (esp. as to why you like Scor!)

Signing out,  
Alex


	32. A Thousand Years

Chapter Thirty Two - A Thousand Years

A new start was the best thing that happened to us,it's lucky we make sure to restart every morning. Rose thought as she looked at her handiwork. Her makeup was flawless, her bronze macrame dress was a tribute to her figure and showed off her legs down to her peacock blue mary-jane heels, her red hair was a tumble of grecian braids and curls, her heart was threatening to burst from her chest. How was she managing to love despite her fear? The past month and a half going to concerts and movies, sharing lunches and dinners, fighting out to big things and ironing out the small things was culminating in this night. It was Scor's 23rd birthday and although it was not the most important of chronological birthdays it was the first they were spending together just them. Rose felt breathless from preparation and expectation as she went to answer the door, knowing it was him.

"Hullo gorgeous."

and there he was. Her boyfriend. He looked quite fine in his tux. Seeing him there, standing in the glaring lights of her apartment hallway, with his smile shining through, all her doubts disappeared.

"Hullo to you."

* * *

Scor's breath caught when he saw her. His heart ached inside him for how could he love her more with each moment? None of the birthday gifts or wishes could compare with this moment of looking true beauty in the face.

"So where are we headed?"

Rose tried to read the look in his eyes but as she was having a hard time she just smiled a mysterious smile of her own.

"Always so curious."

Then she reached to take his hand he heart beating like a third year on her first Hogsmeade date. When he took her hand his thumb caressed her palm making shivers spread across her skin.

Scor took her hand and his thumb moved on its own volition to caress her palm. He smiled at the color that bloomed in her cheeks from his action.

Time stood still.

And then they had apparated to a roof top villa overlooking the mediterranean, it's waters gold from the setting sun.

"Where are we?"

"I lived here for the winter of my first year abroad just before going to the states. I would eat up here, wait for the first stars to appear, make my wish and go to bed." her eyes brimmed with nostalgia.

"What did you wish for?" Scor whispered trying not to break the moment.

"I'll tell you if I ever get it. If I tell you anything before that it won't come true. Come on, let's eat."

A simple table, set for two, was laid out. The food was good and the convesation but afterwards Scor couldn't really remember what they had eaten or said. He was distracted by the woman across from him. How every day he was a step closer to knowing who Rose Nymphadora Weasley. How his every breath seemed to be hanging on her existence. How he had loved her all along, had believed in they would find each other, trusted that she could hold his heart.

* * *

His comments made her laugh, his silences made her smile, his laugh filled her heart. The evening was quickly becoming her favorite memory. And yet she was distracted. How could she converse when looking Scor made her certain that her months of wishing on the evening star was paying off. The man in front of her was so full of life that she wanted to live all the more. She had fallen for him. She wanted to love him with all her life. She wanted to love him for the rest of her life. She wanted love him through thick and thin. She wanted to love him and have that love change the world around them. And that love threatened to consume her from within.

When the evening star finally came out they had finished eating and were sipping their wine and holding hands.

"So have you gotten your wish?"

"You're the birthday boy."

"If I make my wish will you tell me?"

"Yes, Scor, I'll tell you."

So Scor screwed his eyes up like a small child, held his breath and made his wish. "There."

Rose was laughing quietly at his antics. He just smiled back certain his wish would come true.

"So..."

* * *

Rose reached out and kissed him. Each time she did that it was more perfect than the last. He tasted like home and smelt like safety.

"This was my wish. I wished each night to be able to share this place with a person I truly loved, that I could spend forever with."

Scor looked at her in awe. "Did you ever think it would be me?"

Rose leaned back and shook her head. "My head didn't but my heart never gave you up."

"I'm going to kiss you." Scor whispered.

"I'd like that." Rose replied.

* * *

**a/n **I wasn't going to post this. It's sappy. It's short. It jumps from person to person. It's action-less. Yeah. But I thought it was important to see them happy after the fight.

Thx for loving Scor like I do and like Rose does. Your love made this chapter happen.

So, my dear readers, I have some news. I have finished this story. It's all written and beta'd in my files. I am going to post chap. 33 tomorrow night and then the last chapter on Thursday night. Also If you want to know more about Alice and Ly check out Five Times, linked on my profile. The last chapter for that will be posted Thursday too. :)

Signing off,  
Alex


	33. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Chapter Thirty Three - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

"So the official count is just under 50 people." Mandy set down the list she was going over and smiled at Rose. "Which means we all still fit at the Burrow."

Scor and Rose were sitting at Hugo and Mandy's place for the planning for the 60th anniversary celebration of Grandmum and Granddad Weasley which was coming up in late June. Scor knew he didn't have to be there but after two years dating they had become inseparable and Rose was perfectly fine about it.

"I still think we should do it at Clairvoyance." Rose insisted as she looked over the decoration list and circled things.

Scor and Hugo had mostly stayed out of the conversation. Hugo was distracted by his year old twins, Arthur and Jane while Scor was distracted by the small black box he had taken to carrying in his trousers' pocket.

"Grandmum will want the family atmosphere of the Burrow." Mandy stated.

"I want practicality. We have four generations going to this." Rose insisted.

They just looked at each other before Mandy spoke up again. "We're going to have to ask for help then."

Rose sighed and leaned back against Scor. He kissed her forehead before bringing up his opinion. "Rosie, the Burrow makes the most sense. This is a family thing and that's where the family gathers."

Hugo looked up from his tiny daughter. "Who exactly is coming anyway?"

Mandy picked up her list again and sighed. "Granddad and Grandmum Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Vic and Ted with Rosalin and Remus, Dom and Pierce with Gabby, Louis and Iris. Then Percy and Audrey, Molly, Thosmasz and Lucy. That's 17. Oh, wait Uncle Charlie too making it 18. Then George and Angie, Fred, Roxy and Rafa with baby George bringing us to 24. Then Mum and Dad, me and Hugo with Arthur and Jane, you and Scor. That's 32. Harry, Ginny, James, Noire, Al, Bern, Lily and Nick. 40. Neville, Hannah, Alice. 43. Luna, Rolf and Lorcan. 47"

Scor frowned. "I thought this was for the dinner for the immediate family."

Mandy reached for Arthur, who was fussing. "It is but most of the pseudo-clanners are married in by now and it's just easier to not leave out the Longbottoms and Scamanders because they aren't and probably never will be."

"Well, what about Bern and Al? They aren't even engaged."

"Neither are you and I." Rose replied.

Scor glanced up at Hugo and Mandy, both of whom were enrapt in caring for their children. They knew his plans and he didn't trust them to keep their mouths shut.

"What about Derek? Surely he's coming."

"Who?" It was a running joke about Alice's bloke that no one really knew who he was. They laughed but then Mandy answered his question. "He's not really committed. Neither is Nathan, that bloke Lucy is seeing. But then take Nick, Lily's bloke, he's in this for the long haul."

"Well, I am glad I made that cut."

Rose sighed. "We will have six small humans there all under the age of three."

Mandy blew a raspberry on Arthur's cheek. "Is that so very bad?"

"I am just trying to figure out when we grew up."

Mandy looked up and burst into peals of laughter. Her laugh was incredibly infectious so soon all four of them were laughing so hard they were soon breathless.

"You all sound nutters." A voice came from the front room.

"June!" Rose cried. "We forgot you. We'll add you to the list for dinner."

June chuckled stiffly. "Yeah, don't worry about that. I won't be here."

Everyone froze.

Scor stood up and approached his oldest friend. "What do you mean?"

June smiled but Scor could see it didn't reach his eyes. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Scor looked back at the others then he nodded. "Sure thing."

The two went out the front door and sat on the stoop of the house. Mandy and Hugo had moved to Ottery St. Catchpole when the twins were born. The area was blossoming into a lovely town with a lot of young families. Scor had his eyes on a plot of land he wanted to buy to build a house for Rose when the time came.

"Scor, I've known you since we were little so I am not going to try and lie to you."

Scor looked at his friend, his stomach churning as he thought of the direction this conversation could go in but he didn't speak. June was not the sharing type so when he shared Scor knew to listen.

"When I was travelling for Gringotts I saw a lot and did a lot. Well, I only regret one thing. I met her on a job in Egypt. Her mum is Egyptian and her Dad is American-Egyptian but she was raised in Egypt. Her aunt, who she's named for, lives in London. They aren't wizards exactly but they do practice a form of magic."

"What's her name?"

"Sadie."

Scor nodded. "That's a nice name."

"She's a nice girl."

"So you are going to go find her again."

June nodded. "Scor, you are the only family I have. Do I have your blessing?"

Scor felt his eyes tear up but choked them back. Blaise had been named for a father he'd never met and raised by the sister of his muggle mother who had died to give birth to him. June had never felt part of the wizarding community. It was understood that his loyalty was to Scor and only to Scor.

"It's time you moved on Brother."

"I'll come back for the wedding. I hope you can meet her then."

"I'd like that."

They embraced and June apparated away. Scor let a few tears fall before heading back inside. "He's gone to Egypt to find this girl he's in love with before it's too late."

Scor let Rose wrap him in her arms. "Growing up sucks."

Scor laughed and wiped away his tears. "Kind of, yeah."

Summer was passing quickly but Scor's plans were in their final phases so he didn't fret the passage of time. They had talked about getting married in the months since that first fight. But that fight colored the way they talked about it. It had come up again around Christmas that first year after Miles. Then again around their one year anniversary in August and again around his 24 birthday in October. Everytime it came up he or Rose would say how much it made sense for them to get married. But neither of them made a move. Scor knew it should come from him and he wanted to do it right.

The day dawned clear and lovely. He picked up flowers and made sure that the location was set. Everything was perfect. Of course at that the moment everything started going wrong.

It started with Teddy calling his mirror. "Scor, I know you aren't working this afternoon but Rosalin has a fever and Vic is out with her sister getting things for the anniversary celebration and I don't want to disturb them. Can I bring her to the office for you to look at her?"

Scor looked at his watch. He had three hours until he was to meet Rose at the Chipped Cup for afternoon tea. "Yeah, feel free. When you get here come right back to my office like you normally do."

What Scor didn't realize that the new nurse, an elderly witch who loved rules, was on duty and that she didn't know Teddy Lupin or his relation to Healer Malfoy. Scor arrived to an empty office and heard the shouting. He went to investigate.

Scor smiled at the nurse on duty. "Is there a problem?"

She huffed and patted her obviously fake dyed hair. "Yes sir. There is man here says you are expecting him but you told me specifically that you were off this afternoon. Now he won't leave."

Scor stuck his head out into the lobby to see his cousin, hair bright orange and eyes cold grey, holding his three year old daughter by the hand and his two year old son in a backpack.

"Scor, mate, this woman won't let me through."

"She told me. Nurse Maple is it? This is my cousin Ted Lupin. His daughter, my niece, is rather sick and he asked me to take a look at her. I am going to take him to my office. Whenever he comes, if I am not with a patient, just send him to my office."

Nurse Maple looked skeptical that the man in front of her was the famous orphan of war heroes but she nodded her head and walked away muttering something like "highly irregular."

Scor took Rosalin in his arms and walked back to his office, catching up on small talk from Ted and asking little Remus about animal sounds because the tyke had recently learned them all. He looked over Rosalin and gave Ted a mild potion to help with her fever, saying she had a summer cold and would be better by the weekend. He still had two hours.

He changed into more comfortable clothes and went for a run planning to get home in time to shower and dress for tea.

His normal running route took him past a Quidditch pitch. This time there was a commotion on the pitch and someone hollered for a healer just as he jogged past. Scor stopped and treated one of the players for crash injuries and by the time it was all wrapped up he only had an hour to get home and get ready. He cut his run and apparated to his flat.

When he got there the whole building was being evacuated because one of the other patrons had accidently brewed a highly toxic potion in his room. It's fumes had been released through the vents and Poison Control were there but it would be a few hours before the place could be entered.

Scor called Al and asked if he could shower at his place. Of course that meant he wouldn't have any clothes because Al was skinnier and shorter that Scor. He tried calling Louis to borrow clothes from him but he was with his sisters working on their part of the Anniversary celebration. Instead he called Alice and asked her to go Danberry and pick him up something nice; he would repay her when she got to Al's.

Alice knocked when she got there, laughing at his circumstances. "And all this on such an important day!"

"Shhh." Scor came back into the room pulling the new t-shirt over his head. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

Alice shook her head. "No but she will if you are late."

Scor felt relief flood him. He wanted this to be a surprise. "I'll call her."

But just then his pocket buzzed. It was Rose. "Babe, can I get a raincheck on tea? Something came up at work that's going to keep me late then I promised Iris some best friend time tonight!"

Scor tried to not look nervous. "Well..."

"I knew you'd understand! How does tomorrow sound? I gotta go! Love you!"

And she was gone.

Scor looked at Alice. "Doesn't suspect a thing?"

Alice could only frown in response.

* * *

In truth Rose didn't suspect a thing. She couldn't have because she was too intent on her own plans. She was planning a last minute romantic dinner for her and Scor. She figured he missed June and Ly. She had woken up that moment and wanted to show Scor how important he was to her. Maybe they were grown up now and that meant change but she wanted him to have full confidence that her love for him wouldn't be changing anytime soon. It felt silly but she had gone to work determined to take the afternoon off and get something spectacular to wear to tea. She also wanted to get them tickets to a muggle show at last minute. They had talked about going to see a musical recently. So she'd decided to get tickets and reserve dinner for two at a nice muggle restaurant for that night.

The work day went horribly though, there was a meltdown in the press room where they were having a photoshoot with the Holyhead Harpies. Rose had to put out some fires and get her people and their people to get along again and she wasn't finished when tea time rolled around. She had to finish up the photo shoot, go shopping for the dress and shoes, and cancel her plans with Iris for the evening.

She called Scor and sort of lied about what she was doing. She felt bad but her plans for the evening were too good to pass up. Since she had bailed on Iris for the evening they hit the wizarding fashion district that had arisen in the past years off of Diagon Alley. Rose got a lovely lilac sundress and a pair of killer heels and headed back to their flat to get dressed. When she got out of the shower, planning to get dressed and head to Scor's flat to surprise him, an owl brought the news that not only had her dinner reservation fallen through but so had the show tickets.

"Iris," She called as she came out of her bedroom to the living room. "I think our plans are back on for tonight. Scor! what are you doing here?"

He was wearing new clothes and despite being just jeans and a simple pullover he look very good. He was smiling but it was strained.

"I know you said we had a raincheck for tomorrow but well, I made these special plans for us tonight..."

Rose laughed then despite the fact that Scor looked nervous. "Funny, I am dressed like this because I made plans for us too. But mine fell through."

Scor smiled for real then and Rose knew he was appreciating the effort she had put into her wardrobe. "You do look lovely. I had made reservations for us but I was just informed they were given away when we didn't show."

Rose felt she couldn't take her eyes off him. Over the past years he'd torn up every mask she had. In return she'd fallen hard and right then she didn't want him to leave. "Do you want to go up on the roof?"

* * *

Scor stuck his hand in his pockets, feeling the box there. He could always propose another night, after replanning the romance. He'd really come just to see her not to propose. Besides the roof wasn't all that romantic and he had wanted to give her a romantic proposal. There were just some lawn chairs up there...and the stars.

"Sure."

He took her hand and they went to sit on the roof in their new clothes. Scor told her about his crazy day and she told him about lying to him and her plans for the evening. They laughed a lot. Scor went to get them some butterbeers and Rose got them some pasta salad and they ate and laughed some more and stargazed. The whole time Scor could feel Rose's eyes on him. He wondered if she could guess why he had made plans for tonight. He decided to play it cool. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Rose just shook her head then stood and walked over to his chair. She nudged his leg over and lay down next to him, her head on his chest. He could feel her heartbeat. They lay still for a bit. Her breath tickled his skin and he rubbed her back.

"Do you want anything?" He whispered after a bit.

"No. Just...just hold me and don't let go."

"Can do."

Scor shifted so they were sitting up more but Rose was still leaning on him and he fished the box out of his pocket. He held it in front of her feeling and hearing her breath hitch.

"I had a romantic dinner planned and I was going to propose in front of the restaurant but well we know that didn't work out. I'd still like to marry you though."

Rose sat straight up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "My parents?"

"Are fine with it. As are mine. Really, Rose, they got over this a long time ago."

She took the small box and opened it, her breath quickening.

"Oh Scor..." She all but whispered when she saw the ring.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I?"

"It was my great grandmother's on my fathers side."

"So it's a Malfoy heirloom?"

Scor could tell Rose was slightly put off by that thought. "No. My grandfather never knew his mother. This is from the Black family, it belonged to my Grandmother, Narcissa's, Mother, Druella. Father only met her once, but supposedly she wasn't like the others. She's said to have cried when Cygnus disowned Aunt Andi and again when when Bellatrix became a Death Eater. No one but my Grandmother knew."

Rose nodded still examining the ring.

"But this isn't History of Magic. This is a proposal. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I prepared this speech and everything but sitting here all I can think is...Marry me. Please."

Rose was crying a little but he could see they were happy tears. She pulled out the ring and with trembling hands she placed it in his palm. He had a moment of fear that she was going to say no but then he looked in her eyes.

* * *

The ring was a triangle shaped garnet set in carved white gold. It was old and elegant and breathtakingly simple at the same time. Rose thought that is was apt that he would give her an heirloom. Neither of them put much stock in the past. Their ancestors had made mistakes and they, the next generation, would learn from them. Rose had stopped defining herself by anything than what she held within. And looking at Scor all she could think was her heart had been stolen a long time ago and she'd never really gotten it back. So as she placed the ring in his hand. Then gave him her answer.

"Yes."

Scor slide off the chair and went on one knee. "You mean it?"

Rose laughed. "Yes."

Scor slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. The weight like the missing piece to a puzzle shifting into place at last.

Then they kissed.

And that's how Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy conquered the many faces of Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

She'd hidden in a bookstore, he'd found her.

She had dumped him, he'd walked away.

She'd dated another bloke, he'd gotten her back.

She'd gotten her heart broken, he'd helped her fix it.

She'd found her place in the world, he was right next to her.

Every face she'd put up, he'd conquered them.

He'd loved her the WHOLE time because she didn't make it easy, because she tried too hard, because she cared too much, because she was flawed and silly and pure of heart.

They were perfect for each other.

And they were ready to let the rest of the world know it too.

**a/n **Hullo! A review please? and look for the LAST chapter tomorrow night as well as the last chapter of Five Times!


	34. Terrified

Chapter Thirty Four - Terrified

They say it's not the breaths that count but the moments that take that breath away. The moments when time slows and things appear as they really are until they speed up again and you're swept away by the emotions.

It's warm. The puddles from the rain are evaporating into the evening sky, their steam visible. The smell of damp earth and new flowers fills the air and overcomes any of the ordinary unpleasant smells. It's the smell that everything has been washed clean.

The sky's a riot of blues spreading from midnight to the pale white-blue where the sun still just barely illuminated the edge of the horizon. The moon's at it's opposite and a few stars shine in the deep blue at the top of the sky.

He stands looking out at the world from the back porch of the Burrow. She walks to his side, not caring about getting her train dirty, and slips an arm around his waist. The door keeps the excitement of their family and friends at bay and they are alone in the world. The last birds sing goodnight and no other sound pierces the air.

"I love you." He whispers.

She turns to look at him and her stomach drops at the look in his eyes. It's a driving wind and as all consuming fire and a still small voice. And the world stops. And she's knows she's in love with him. And she's terrified.

He presses a kiss to her lips.

"Don't hold back." He breathes against her lips before deepening the kiss. His tongue brushes her lower lip and the kiss grows from there. It's tentative for a bit but then it's overwhelming.

"I love you too." She replies when they come up for air. He leans his forehead against hers and they stay like that, his eyes holding her just like his arms do. An embrace she is grateful for when his smile devastates her and speaks again. "This could be good. No, it's already better than good. I'm so glad you married me."

She looks at him with all the honesty she's learned. "This is terrifying."

She feels like she might melt when he laughs. He leans his head back and the laugh comes from deep within. It fills her with confidence.

"Sure, this is terrifying. Starting a life with another person." He kisses her along her jaw then continues. "But you are the best thing to happen in my life..."

And before he can say anything else Rose kisses him again because she's not so terrified anymore. She's with Scor. There could be nothing better.

-and they all lived happily ever after-  
-the end-

* * *

**a/n **I am kind of emotional. Please, please, please leave one last review. If you have read all the way through then tell me why you liked it and considered giving it a you to those who have review almost every chapter: JellyBeaan007, Fobular, MaryLouise1996, Luc16, silverlover02, Gwen, Charlie, the guest who actually said real stuff, HoneyBadger, the-writing-vampire.

I have loved writing for all you and you have motivated me to keep going. Keep looking for things from me! all the best,

Alex


End file.
